After All
by SpyKid18
Summary: Who knew the aftermath of a one-night stand would involve so much dish washing? April hosts a party for the residents, and Jackson stays after to help clean. Set post "The Pressure Is On". April/Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Jackson/April story! I'm not new to the fandom (I write a lot of C/O) but last episode has cemented my J/A shipping. Hope you enjoy this! Also - I can't remember if him and April live together. So, for the purpose of this story they do not.**

After All

Jackson knocked on the door, checking his watch briefly. He was forty minutes late, his procedure with Sloan going later than expected. April had invited the residents and a few attendings to her apartment to celebrate the end of the Boards. He felt an uncharacteristic pull at the pit of his stomach as he waited. April hardly made him think twice before, but after what had happened in San Francisco he found himself questioning everything. It didn't help that they hadn't talked about it. After what she had said before their Boards, both of them had actively avoided the topic. The door opened and April stood there with a morose face.

"Hi," she said, stepping back to let him. He looked at her strangely, and then glanced around the empty apartment. Peppy music played from her iPod, in stark contrast to the downtrodden mood. There was a table filled with different appetizers and desserts. A row of untouched bottles of liquor lined the back of the table.

"Help yourself," she said, gesturing lamely toward the table. "There's more than enough now."

He shrugged off his coat and asked, "Where is everyone else? I thought you invited some attendings, too."

"I did," April said. "They didn't come. None of them came."

"What do you mean? I'm sure they're on their way. Maybe they're just late."

"You are _forty_ minutes late," she returned. "Face it, Jackson, if anyone is later than you it probably means they're just not coming."

"I'm sure they're on their way. You invited Hunt, right?" She nodded. "I'm sure Hunt wouldn't just not come."

"But he's not - _they're _not," April said, shaking her head as she smiled humorlessly. "The residents aren't coming. The attendant's aren't coming. How do I expect interviewers to like me when even the people I work with don't?"

"Hey, that's not true," Jackson said, stepping forward and touching her arm. She quickly pulled away, turning toward the table. "April, that's not true. They like you. We all do."

"They don't like me. They tolerate me. If they liked me, they would be here."

"Maybe they got held up at the hospital. That's where I was."

"Did you see any of them?"

Jackson was silent, because he hadn't seen one of them. He saw some of the attendings flitting around, but most of the residents were given the weekend off because of the boards. He shouldn't have eve been there, but went in anyway to assist Sloan with a facial reconstruction.

"I thought they'd at least come for the free booze," April said, uncorking a bottle of pinot noir and pouring herself a glass. "And the food. I'm a good cook."

"I'm sure you are," he said. "And I'm sure they're coming."

She sat down heavily at the side of the table and grabbed a crostini, taking a large bite. Mouth full she retorted, "Yeah. I'm sure they're all coming right this very minute. To hang out with the girl no one can stand."

Jackson frowned. "You stay there with your food and wine." She raised her glass. "I'll be right back."

He stepped outside and pulled out his phone, dialing quickly. After three rings Sloan picked up.

"Jackson, my man! Miss me already?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

"This is amazing," Jackson said, dipping a pretzel into an orange-colored dip. "What is it again?"

"Buffalo chicken dip," April said.

"Amazing."

She grinned a bit, swirling the wine in her glass. "You know, Jackson, you don't have to stay."

"What? Why would I leave and pass up all of this great food?"

"I mean, you don't have to stay to make me feel better," April said. "I'm okay now. I promise."

"You know, despite what you keep telling yourself, I don't mind spending time with you. I was invited to a party, and I intend on making this just that."

"A party? With two people?"

"We'll make the best of it."

His gaze lingered on her face and she felt her cheeks flush. She looked away, and he cleared his throat, shifting as he reached forward and piled more appetizers onto his plate.

"Alright, tell me what is I've got here," he said, gesturing to his plate.

She leaned forward, inspecting his choices.

"Well, this is a pesto palmier," she said, pointing to a green speckled puff pastry twist. "This is crostini with olive tapenade. And…those are veggies with store-bought ranch dressing."

"Store-bought," Jackson admonished lightly, shaking his head. "What would Martha say?"

"Screw Martha," April retorted, laughing lightly.

"You really are a good cook," he noted, biting into the crostini.

"Yes, I am." She nodded her head firmly. "The others are missing out."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. April looked at Jackson strangely, and he shrugged.

"Better go get the door," he told her.

She placed her glass on the table and stood up, heading toward the door. When she opened it, she was flabbergasted to find Mark Sloan with what seemed like half of Seattle Grace behind him.

"Dr. Sloan," April sputtered, eyes wide.

"This is where the party is, right?"

She stepped back in a haze, mouth open like a guppy as the group moved into her apartment. The usual group was there – Derek, Callie, Alex and Owen – along with some nurses that she wasn't as familiar with. She closed the door and turned back to her now bustling party.

Sloan walked over to Jackson with a wide smile.

"So, how did I do?" he asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Better than I expected," Jackson said, looking around at the crowd.

"I brought the wine, too," he said, brandishing a bottle of wine from behind him. "Think white's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine. Thanks again for doing this, man."

"No problem. I expect a full explanation tomorrow, of course" Sloan said with a raised eyebrow. Jackson laughed and nodded before saying, "Sure thing."

* * *

"Look at all of this," Callie said, looking at the spread of food. "Who knew Kepner was such a domestic?"

"I would have never guessed," Alex said. "The chick only ate cereal and Lean Cuisines when we all lived together."

"I guess she was holding out in more than one way then," Cristina said, reaching around him to grab a mini egg-roll. Alex scowled.

"Hey kiddies, play nice," Callie said.

"I'm not the one who started it," Alex sniped. "As usual, Yang can't keep her mouth shut."

Cristina shot him a look and then made her way over to Derek. Meredith was at home with Zola, both of them finishing off the last of their flus. As Derek put it, the projectile vomiting had ended, but neither looked ready to leave the couch.

April flitted around the room making polite conversation while making sure everyone had enough to eat and drink.

"This is quite a party, April," Owen said with a grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I am."

"Everyone is," Jackson said, appearing at her side. "I'd say you've got yourself a hit."

"This dip is extraordinary," Sloan said loudly, scooping up some dip with a celery stick. "Kepner, you ever have an interest in plastics, you just bring this dip and you're in!"

April laughed. "Thank you, Dr. Sloan. I'll keep it in mind!"

"I think the dip is a keeper," April said, grinning up at Jackson. He gazed at her and echoed, "Yeah, a keeper."

* * *

Jackson stayed behind to help her clean up the mess from the party. Despite numerous overtures from her that he should do the opposite when they cleaned dishes side by side, her on washing and him on drying duty, she was happy to have him there.

"You ended up having a pretty good turn out," Jackson noted casually. "I'd say there were, what, fifteen…twenty people?"

"Yeah. Around there."

"I told you they'd come."

"You called Sloan, didn't you?" she asked, glancing at him. "That's why they came."

"No. I mean, yeah, I might have called him to remind him, but they were totally here for you."

She grinned. "You know, Jackson, you really are a decent guy."

"Thank you?"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so decent," she muttered half to herself. Her tone lost its levity as she said, "It would make things a lot easier."

"What do you mean?"

"I could blame you for San Francisco," she said, eyes trained on the dish in her hands. "Say you seduced me. You made me act irrationally."

He didn't say anything for a moment, too taken aback by their talking about this now. For two days they had actively ignored the issue, and now while washing dishes she decided to bring it up.

"April-"

"Instead you were just so…nice. You were so nice and decent. You wanted to stay, and I was the one who made you leave…"

The water turned off, and he laid his hands over hers. The plate clanked loudly against the bottom of the sink.

"April, you don't have to explain yourself."

"I'm a total spazz," she said. "A spazz, and-and a Jesus freak!"

He chuckled, gently squeezing her hands. "And that's perfectly fine."

"Is it? I feel like a fish out of water with you guys sometimes. It's like the hospital is this pay-per-view special and I don't belong in it."

"A pay-per-view special?" he said, unable to suppress the grin that spread on his face. She scowled and said, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. But you don't have to be like that. Everyone's different."

"I just…I wanted to feel like I belonged for once. I wanted to feel normal."

"So you get in a bar fight and jump me?" Jackson mused. "That's a pretty out-there normal."

April paled. "Oh my God, I did jump you, didn't I?"

She pulled her hands from his and covered her face, turning away from him. He chuckled lightly and took a hold of her shoulders, making her turn back toward him.

"For the record, I was not against the jumping," he said. "I was a willing participant."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? April you don't have to apologize-"

"No, I do. I'm sorry for making things weird between us. You're my closest friend, and I've gone and messed things up."

"No, you haven't," he said firmly. She averted her eyes, and he reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder to regain her attention. "Look at me, April. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm drying dishes here. You think I'd do that for just anybody?"

She sniffed. "I don't know. Maybe you just really like drying dishes."

"No one really likes drying dishes. We're fine. Let's just put San Francisco behind us."

She nodded, wishing it were that simple. If only she could take the loss of her virginity and put it in some box; push it to the back of her mind where she rarely touched on it. She couldn't, though. It was a constant presence, each moment replaying in her mind at ad nauseum. Each touch still burned her skin as if the moment never truly ended.

At least it had been with him, though. She remembered the only other time she had gotten close to the act, with Karev, and the memory made her cheeks flush not with shame but anger. His callous hands and the irritation pulling at his mouth when she hesitated, all of it came back to her and she imagined how she would have felt if they had gone through with it.

"April?"

She glanced over at Jackson, and for the first time since that night, she felt something besides regret. She still regretted what they had done, but she realized that it could have been worse. It could have been much worse. She was with someone who truly cared about her. She had felt safe with him. Loved, even.

"You want to finish washing that dish? I'm out of things to dry."

"Oh." She turned on the faucet again and rinsed the dish, passing it over to him. He wiped it dry and piled it on the other plates. There were only a few larger dishes left, and she told him that she could finish.

"You've done more than enough," she told him kindly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Get out of here, Avery."

He smirked. "Alright. Great party, April."

She grinned. "Great rallying, Jackson."

"You know, we make a good team. You do the cooking. I do the invite list."

"Yeah yeah," she said, pushing him toward the door.

"Think of the unstoppable force we'd be together."

She laughed.

"We're going to be surgeons, Jackson. Remember?"

"Well, if these Boards don't' go as we hope, a catering business is always an option," he joked. "I'd hire you. I'd order tables of just that buffalo chicken dip."

"I don't understand all your guys' fixation on that dip. It takes less than thirty minutes to make."

"Which makes it all the more remarkable."

She grinned as she handed him his jacket, pointedly saying, "Goodbye Jackson. Drive safe."

He grinned. "I will. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

She opened the door and he tossed her one more grin before leaving. She closed the door and turned around, leaning heavily against it. Her eyes drifted closed as she realized that she not only slept with her best friend but fell for him, too.

She was screwed in more way than one.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm not set on ending it here. Would you like to see more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am absolutely floored by the response to that last chapter. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this one :D**

Chapter Two

April decided that it was a crush. It was the natural fixation that developed on the person who took your virginity. He was her first, and it since it went marginally well besides the whole crying about Jesus part it was expected that their dynamic would shift. He stayed true to his little speech about how nothing had changed between them, though, and treated her no differently at work. There was still the playful banter and friendly grins. They were friends, after all. Sometimes she considered him her best friend, definitely the closest since Reed, and she took solace in their falling back into old patterns. It was familiar and safe, and there was absolutely no room for these niggling feelings.

So, it was a crush. And it would pass.

"Kepner, what are you staring at?" Callie said, stopping beside April in the pit. April realized she was standing still beside the front desk with her eyes trained on Jackson. She looked away quickly.

"Nothing. Just lost in my thoughts for a minute. I'm back, though!"

"It'll be like this for a while," Callie said knowingly. April looked at her in alarm, thinking that what had happened in San Francisco got out. News had a way of travelling irritatingly fast at Seattle Grace.

"You just have to push it from your mind," Callie said. "There's nothing you can do about it until the test results come back."

Oh. The boards. Right. She took a life-changing test two days ago - that along with other life-changing things. That weekend was too momentous for its own good.

"So, how do you think you did?" Callie asked, leaning against the desk beside her. "You know, between one former chief resident and another."

"Oh, um, it went well."

She was telling the truth. Remarkably, even with everything that happened the night before and her Jesus-love-proclamation moments before she walked inside, the test had gone well. She had welcomed the distraction from her personal problems, and threw herself fully into the test.

"Way to go, Kepner," Callie said with a wide wide grin. "So, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Yep," she said, quickly nodding. "Nothing to worry about."

Callie stood there with a smile frozen in place, and April gave her a strange look. They stood there for a moment, neither speaking, and then Callie's smiled faltered. Suddenly, it dawned on April what was happening.

"You're avoiding a case, aren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Callie asked, face drooping. "I thought Teddy and Owen were bad when they were mouthing off to each other in the OR. But this is even worse."

"What is?"

"They are so damn cordial, making sure they don't step on the other one's toes. It's like a freaking Disney movie in the OR."

"I thought Meredith and Cristina were the dark and twisty ones," April said.

"You can't deal with these people on a daily basis and not get a bit dark and twisty yourself," Callie returned.

Kepner thought of her behavior that weekend and couldn't help but agree. They had a way of rubbing off on you, the Seattle Grace people.

"I have a guy in room 455 who probably could use an ortho consult. I was going to get Rivers, but-"

"I can do it," Callie interrupted eagerly. "Rivers is crap compared to me. Let me do it."

April grinned lightly and turned around to grab the chart. She handed it to Callie, who looked like she was being handed a wrapped gift.

"That patient is yours, Dr. Torres."

"You are officially my favorite," Callie breathed out. She hurried toward the elevators, nearly knocking into Jackson on her way. He walked over to April and asked, "What's going on there?"

"I just gave her a case so she could avoid working with Dr. Altman and Dr. Hunt," April chirped.

"Yeah, it is a little weird," Jackson said. "They're just so _nice_."

"Avery!" Sloan called across the pit, waving his arm. "I need you!"

April smirked. "Your doting attending awaits."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

He went off after Sloan, and she watched him walk away, her eyes travelling down his scrubs until-

"Whoah," she breathed out, shaking her head. "Keep it together, April. Keep it freaking together."

* * *

April sat at the bar in Joe's after her shift, nursing her whiskey and coke. It was a manly drink, something usually pointed out by whomever was with her. It seemed out of character for April Kepner with all her girly sensibilities to order such a butch drink. She liked it, though. She liked the burn in the back of her throat and the lightness in her head.

"Hey."

She looked over to her side and found a man with sandy blonde hair grinning at her. She gave him an amiable smile, and returned the greeting.

"Hello."

"I'm Dave." He extended his hand, and she stared at it for a moment before reaching forward and meeting it with her own. He had a strong handshake, firm without being overbearing. She thought of her own handshake then, and whether it was weak or strong.

"Was that good?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"My handshake," she clarified, laughing a bit. "Sorry. Probably should have said that the first. How was it?"

"Your handshake?"

"Yeah. Too strong? Too weak? Just right?"

He smirked. "I think it was just right, Goldilocks."

She blushed at his teasing. Only she would barrage some man in the bar with questions about her handshaking abilities.

"God, I am the worst at casual conversation," she rambled with a sheepish grin.

"Well, let me help you out. How about we start with your name?"

"Oh," she breathed out, realizing that she had neglected that little bit of information before. "April. My name's April."

"Nice to meet you, April. So, can I buy you your next drink?"

The door opened behind him, and she became distracted when Jackson walked inside. He waved at her and her lips pulled instinctively into a grin. His gaze fell on the man behind her, and he nodded appreciatively, giving her a thumbs up. Startled, she returned her attention to Dave, and found him looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" she stammered.

"Can I convince you to stay for another drink?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head sheepishly. "I think one will do it for me tonight. Thank you, though."

"You sure?"

"Early morning," she said. "If it were another time, though…"

He pressed his lips together, nodding. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

"Get what?"

"I can take a hint," he said with a good-natured, albeit disappointed, grin and pushed away from the bar. "Enjoy the rest of your night, April."

She turned in her chair, and watched him walk away toward a group of guys at one of the back tables. Jackson filled the empty seat a moment later.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea. He asked if he could buy a drink for me, and when I said no-"

"Hold on. You said no?"

"You know I can't have more than one without getting tipsy," she said. "And I have a surgery with Dr. Hunt in the morning."

"One extra drink wouldn't have killed you, April," Jackson said, lips pressed together in bemusement. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you gave him the brush off."

"I did not," she said, for some reason finding herself bothered by the accusation. "It's not my fault that he approached me on a night where I only wanted one drink. And he's the one who walked away. Not me."

"April, calm down," he said, gently touching her arm. "I was joking."

"Oh. I knew that."

He smirked. "Yeah, of course you did."

Joe walked up to them and Jackson ordered a beer, glancing over at April to see if she wanted anything.

"One drink limit, remember?"

"Okay, just a beer then," Jackson told Joe, pushing some money toward him. He picked a few nuts from the nearby bowl and munched on them while April glanced over her shoulder at the table where the Dave guy had retreated.

"Go talk to him," Jackson said, pulling her attention. She looked at him and shook her head quickly.

"No, I'm fine. No need for talking."

"Come on, April, live a little."

"I've lived quite enough," she said primly, folding her hands on her lap. "Need I remind you of the living, Jackson? No thank you."

"I don't mean sleep with him. Just go have a conversation. It can't hurt."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong," April said with a humorless laugh. "The opposite sex and I tend to not mix so well. Alex. Dr. Stark-"

"I forgot about him," Jackson said with a frown.

"Even you. We do the deed and I send you booking. I think I will stay right here with my whiskey and coke, and go home alone."

"You didn't send me booking," he reminded her. "You suggested that I book."

She smiled slightly. "Yes. You're right. You did not book of your own accord."

"He's looking this way," Jackson said, eyes over her shoulder. "Would it kill you the at least throw the guy a bone?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough the guy was looking at her. She sighed, turning back to Jackson.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"That's my girl," he said spiritedly, clapping her on the shoulder. She shot him a look, and then padded over to the table. Dave gave her a relaxed smile and asked, "Reconsider the drink?"

"Uh, no." She shifted awkwardly. "But maybe I can buy you your next one?"

He nodded, his smile shifting somehow, and her stomach twisted. "Yeah, I'd like that." He looked over at the guy next to him and said, "Move over, James. Don't you see we have a lady in our presence?"

"A lady," James said slowly. "I didn't think you'd remember what one of those looked like, Dave."

He slid over, and she slipped into the seat. She was facing the bar, and she watched some tall blonde slip into her empty seat beside Jackson. She leaned over and they began to talk, shoulders nudging slightly. Sitting besides this James guy and Dave, she thought that she made the wrong decision to move here.

"So, what do you do?" Dave asked.

"I'm a surgeon. Well, that's the plan, at least. All sort of depends on if I passed this big test I took last weekend."

"Well, you seem smart," he said. "I'm sure you passed."

She laughed lightly. "Well, thank you. And how about you?"

"I'm an accountant," he said. She nodded blankly. Of course she would attract an accountant.

"Well, that's interesting," she lied.

"No. It really isn't," he said, laughing. "But thank you for saying it."

She snorted, her head falling forward as she laughed. She tucked her hair behind her ears and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I should have sounded more convincing."

"It's the world most dull job," Dave told her. "But it pays the bills. And we have an extraordinary coffee machine."

"Well, as long as there's a coffee machine," she retorted with a grin. He gazed at her, lips pressed into a grin.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come over here," he said.

"Cheese alert," one of his friends said under his breath, beginning to laugh. April ignored them and told him, "Yeah, so am I."

He stood up, and gestured for her to follow him. She rose from her seat, and they moved to an empty section of the bar.

"So, what would you think of forgetting the second drink and letting me buy you dinner sometime?"

She glanced at Jackson, who was saying something into the blonde's ear. The blonde pulled back with laughter, and she watched Jackson's smile widen. She focused her attention on Dave and set him with her most dazzling smile.

"I think that's a great idea."

**A/N: You can probably guess where this is heading. Next chapter will feature more Seattle Grace characters. Please leave feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank for your feedback on the last chapter! This one has more ensemble scenes than the last two chapters. I wanted to make it feel like an episode with a case and all that other good stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

The first date was a success. Dave proved to be even more amusing than their first encounter had suggested. They had an easy rapport and she found herself disarmingly at ease with him. He laughed at her jokes and found her ramblings endearing. It almost made her forget about Jackson and their San Francisco hookup.

Almost.

During the day she was able to gloss over the memories with her attention divided between eight different conflicts, because if Seattle Grace was short on anything, it wasn't problems. Even after work, she could distract herself. There was always something to be done, and many evenings were spent in Dave's company where she had little difficulty ridding her mind of thoughts of all other men.

It was at night, though, when she waited for sleep to find her that she thought of him. The softness of the sheets reminds her of the feeling of his body pressed against hers. The creaking of the bed as she turns brings back memories of the sound of rustling sheets and his breath against her ear. It was a miracle she fell asleep at all.

"How was your date last night?" Lexie asked excitedly, slipping into the seat beside her in the cafeteria. She had no memory of telling little Grey about her date, but Lexie filled the gap when she added, "Arizona told me about it!"

April quickly connected the dots. She told Callie, who told Arizona, who then told Lexie. This hospital was worse than a beauty shop for gossip.

"It was nice," April said. "He took me to this little Italian restaurant that he said had the best tiramisu."

"That sounds so nice," Lexie said with a grin. "Was he right about the tiramisu?"

"No," April admitted. "But I didn't tell him that. I told him it was the best I'd ever tasted."

"Well played, Kepner," Lexie said with an appreciative nod.

"What's well played?" Jackson asked, slipping into the seat in front of the two women. April directed her gaze toward her tray as Lexie said, "I was just asking April about her date last night."

"Another?" Jackson asked. She looked up from her tray and replied, "Yes, Jackson, _another_. That's what you do when you're dating someone. You go on dates."

"Well, you've gone on _a lot_ of dates," he returned. "You guys seem to be getting serious."

"He's nice," she said with a shrug. "Opens doors. Pulls out my chair. All that good stuff."

"Oh, well if he pulls your chair out, then you know he's a keeper."

Lexie looked at Jackson oddly, recognizing an undercurrent to his voice that there had been about Mark when they dated. She glanced at April, noticing the fire in the redhead's eyes.

"Good sandwiches today," Lexie blurted out, taking a large bite. With a mouthful she added, "Who doesn't love turkey?"

April and Jackson stared at her.

* * *

"The patient is Janet Monroe, a female 13 year with nausea and diarrhea," Bailey read from the chart, bringing Meredith and Alex into the patient's room. "She was in here two days ago with the same symptoms, but they've persisted."

Janet's mother looked up when they entered the roof, face drawn. The residents looked at Janet, noticing the yellow pallor of her skin.

"How long has her skin been like this?" Bailey asked, looking through the chart.

"Just this morning," Mrs. Monroe said, running a shaky hand through her hair. "And the nausea has gotten even worse. She could barely get out of bed."

"And the stomach pain?" Bailey asked.

"It's worse, right?" Mrs. Monroe asked her daughter. Janet nodded her head, wincing slightly.

"Yeah. It's worse."

"Alright, we're just going to check your stomach for any tenderness," Bailey explained in a measured voice, gesturing for Meredith to check the stomach. Meredith stepped forward and began methodically pressing on the stomach, asking if Janet had any pain. She halted for a moment when she felt the hardness of the girl's belly.

"Is your stomach always like this?" Meredith asked, pressing down on a hardened portion of the belly. Janet shook her head.

"I would recommend an x-ray of the abdomen," Meredith said, glancing at Bailey who nodded slightly. "Just to make sure this isn't anything more serious than the flu."

"Alright, whatever you need to do," Mrs. Monroe said. "Just make her better. Please."

"We'll come back with a few forms for you to sign," Meredith said. "And then we'll take her for the x-ray."

The doctors left the room, and Karev said, "Distended abdomen and jaundice. Is it just me, or did that look like liver disease?"

Bailey pressed her lips into a frown. She had the same diagnosis, but hoped it was wrong. The girl was only thirteen.

"Let's wait for the x-rays before we jump to conclusions."

* * *

"And the plastic posse succeeds again," Sloan said happily, putting the finishing touches on a skin graft. He admired his handy-work with an accomplished smile. "Look at that. It's beautiful."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah, it is."

"People give plastics a bad rap. They think we only do nose and boob jobs. But look at this. We can take a burn victim and give them back their self-esteem. Their life."

"Trying to talk yourself up before the butt implant later today?" Jackson joked.

"No, Avery. Believe it or not, it's not my first."

"Oh, I believe it. People are crazy."

Sloan chuckled. "So, speaking of crazy, you never told me why I had to corral half the hospital into going to Kepner's apartment this weekend. I believe I was promised an explanation."

"Not much to explain. She hosted a party for the end of the boards, and no one came. I felt bad so…"

"You like her or something?"

"No," Jackson said immediately. "I mean, she's my friend. We have that whole Mercy West bond."

"You could do a lot worse, Avery," Sloan said, pushing back from the table. "She's nice. Not too hard on the eyes. Sometimes a little chatty, but there are easy ways to deal with that."

"I just don't think about her that way," he said. It was a blatant lie, and Sloan was far from convinced. He didn't push the issue, though. Clearly, his protégé was in denial and he wasn't about to drop some great truth on him. At least not yet.

"Alright," Sloan said easily. "Fair enough.

* * *

"I was right," Karev said triumphantly when he first looked at the girl's x-ray. When the realization settled as to what this actually meant, his tone changed mercurially and he repeated, "I was right."

"Look at that," Bailey marveled darkly. "Nearly her entire liver is shot. How is this even possible?"

"Drinking?" Karev suggested, studying the x-ray more closely.

"She's thirteen, Karev."

"Hey, I did a lot of stupid stuff when I was that age."

"Yeah, but probably not enough to damage this much of your liver," Bailey said, shaking her head. "This isn't alcohol."

"Then what is it?"

* * *

"Nutmeg," Janet said, sheepishly staring at her hands as she explained what her and her friends had been doing after school. "We smoke nutmeg."

"Nutmeg?" Bailey asked, trying to keep her voice level. "You smoke nutmeg? The spice?"

Janet nodded, wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

"We put some in cigarette wrappers. Roll it up-"

"Why would you do that?" her mother demanded, voice hoarse. "Janet, this isn't like you! It's those new kids you've been hanging out with, isn't it? I knew they weren't good for you-"

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Janet shot back heatedly. "At least they listen to me. All you do is argue with Dad on the phone!"

Mrs. Monroe frowned tightly and turned toward Bailey.

"Is this what's making her sick?"

Bailey took a deep inhale before explaining what they had found on the x-ray. Mrs. Monroe quickly brought a hand to her mouth, eyes filling with tears.

"The liver damage is extensive," Bailey said. "We will try to treat it with medication first, but transplantation might be necessary."

* * *

"She was smoking nutmeg?" Cristina said incredulously, bursting into laughter. The residents gathered in one of the hallways between procedures, squeezing in an afternoon snack, and Alex had filled them in on his strange case.

"Do you think it even does anything?" Lexie mused. "I've never read anything about it before."

"I Google-ed it," Alex said, finishing off his granola bar. "Apparently it creates a pretty sweet high. And hallucinations."

"Who would've known," Meredith said.

"How do you even get to smoking nutmeg?" Cristina said, pulling one leg up to her chest. "Was someone just like, 'Hey, let's try smoking some of this stuff. It tastes good with pumpkin pie'."

Alex snorted.

"Wish I knew about this before," he said. "It would have made holidays a lot more bearable."

"Light up a nutmeg doobie in the back?" Meredith joked.

"Hey guys," April said, joining them on one of the hospital cots. "What did I miss?"

"Alex's patient was getting high off of nutmeg which led to a nearly shot liver," Cristina said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh, she was smoking it? I've heard of that before."

They all stared at her.

"What?" she said self-consciously.

"_You_ knew about this?" Cristina said in disbelief.

"I read about it," April answered defensively. "What's the big deal?"

"So maybe it's not that out there," Alex said, leaning his head against the wall. "But, seriously, nutmeg?"

* * *

Bailey rushed toward Janet Monroe's room. Dread settled uncomfortably when she saw the 911 page, quickly replaced with alarm. When she reached the room, Janet was thrashing in her bed, two attendants doing their best to hold her down while a third injected something into her arm.

"What's happening?" her mother implored, eyes wide with terror. "She just started screaming! She was fine, and then…"

"Tell me what happened," Bailey quickly asked one of the attendants.

"She became disoriented," he told her. "She was yelling out that she didn't know where she was and tried to leave her bed. When we went to help her, she began to thrash violently, yelling that we were trying to hurt her."

"You need to call the transplant center," Bailey said, glancing warily at the patient.

"The transplant center? But-"

"I have strong reason to believe this patient has just gone into liver failure," Bailey said in a tone that allowed no challenge. "Call the transplant center."

* * *

Jackson stopped short when he saw him. He was standing in the pit, looking acutely out of place among the lab coats and scrubs. Something about him being in the hospital felt unsettling. This was his place, and April's guy of the moment showing up unexpected grated on him. He went to turn back to his work when April walked into the pit, eyebrows knotting in confusion when she saw Dave. Jackson opened the chart in his hands, and pretended to read through it as he watched them.

"Dave," April said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. Thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"I can't really talk," she said, gesturing back toward the hospital. "I have work to do."

"It's fine. I figured you wouldn't be able to talk for long."

"Well, it's nice to see you, anyway" April told him. "How did you swing coming here at…" she glanced at her watch, "two o'clock? Don't you accountants work?"

He chuckled. "I had a business lunch down the street."

"How convenient."

"I thought so. Alright, I won't keep you from your work anymore. You have lives to save."

"More like schedules to sort out," she told him. "The perks of being chief resident. Less time with a scalpel, and more with excel spreadsheets."

"Hey, that sounds like my job," he said with a grin. "So, I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then headed back out toward her car. She watched him walk away with a content grin before turning back toward the pit. She had a few things she had to pick up, but found herself becoming further distracted by Jackson.

"I see Dave stopped in for a visit," Jackson noted.

"Not a word," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You told me to live a little, and that is exactly what I am doing. I am living a little and enjoying a lot. All you are allowed to say is 'I'm happy for you'. Got it?"

He couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his mouth. Nothing amused him quite like a good Kepner rambling.

"Okay. I'm happy for you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Once more with feeling, buddy."

"I am very happy for you," he said. "A jig is forthcoming."

"Good," she said tersely, lightening it with a bright smile. "Now, I have some surgeries to move around."

"Don't have too much fun over there!" he called after her as she grabbed a large binder from the desk and moved to one of the conference rooms. He thought to himself that he meant that in more way than one.

* * *

"It's so stupid," Bailey said, shaking her head as she worked on removing the girl's liver. "Smoking nutmeg for some stupid high. And look what happens."

"I would have never thought nutmeg could cause this much damage," Meredith said, holding the suction in the cavity beside the liver. "Who knew?"

Bailey shook her head again.

"If I found out Tuck was ever doing something like this…"

"Isn't Tucker four?"

"Well, if they start at thirteen, what's to say they wouldn't start earlier."

Mereidth smirked. "Does he even know what nutmeg is?"

Bailey gave her a look over the young girl's open abdomen and said, "My point, Grey, is that kids do some stupid stuff. And if my son ever gets this stupid, he's going to get a talking to. And a whoopin'."

"I'm sure Tucker will have better sense," Meredith said. "Besides, it looks like there were some serious personal issues going on here. You heard them arguing. Kids don't act out for no good reason. There's always something else."

"You're starting to really sound like a mother," Bailey noted, eyes warming above the surgical mask.

Meredith thought of Zola, and how she was finally hers and Derek's. "It's about time."

**A/N: If you are reading this, please leave feedback. The reviews dropped significantly from the first chapter and I want to know who's reading! Next chapter is all written and it has lots of fun and incredibly awkward Jackson-April-Dave scenes. Believe me, you will love this next one :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am blown away by the feedback for that last chapter! So glad you are all reading this :D Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter Four

"So, I was at the driving range with one of the VPs, and we were in this enclosed area – the place had it so you could play even if it was raining – and I swing my club. I have no idea what I'm doing, and the ball flies to the side and ricochets off this pole. Nearly hits the VP in the head. He had to duck. Moral of the story, I don't play golf anymore."

April laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. Dave started then too, her laughter infectious.

"That is ridiculous," she managed, breathing heavily. "You really almost hit him?"

"I swear on something holy," Dave said, laying a hand on his heart. "Although, I did remember to yell _fore_."

She snorted. "Well, at least you excelled in that."

"Yeah, I'm a champ at yelling out _fore_. Nice and loud. Good use of my diaphragm."

She laughed more, reaching forward and grabbing her wine. "That is the most ridiculous story that I have heard."

"Well, I just so happen to have a ridiculous life."

She grinned wide. "Makes for good stories, at least."

"Yes, that it does."

She finished her wine, tipping her head back a bit as she grabbed the last drop. When she set it on the table he asked if she wanted another.

"No, I'm good."

"You really are a one drink girl," he noted.

"Yeah. Bad things tend to happen if I drink too much."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like, tripping and falling bad things or dancing on tables bad things? Because if it is the latter, _please_ let me get you that second glass."

She laughed. "A bit of both, I guess. I also get the hangovers from hell."

"Ah, I see. Well, you want a second dessert instead, then?"

"I believe I am satiated in all dining ways," she told him with a grin. "But thanks for offering."

"The check, then?"

She nodded. He flagged down the waiter, and she watched him idly. His face was turned, showing off his profile. He had a nice nose, straight and well proportioned to the rest of his face. He turned back to her, and her gaze fell on his lips.

"April?"

Her eyes darted back up to his and she asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

* * *

They got up to apartment more from instinct than anything. With his mouth on hers, and her mind all muddled, she barely knew where they were walking. Her key fit in the door, though, which she took for a good sign. She opened the door and they stumbled inside, her loudly slamming the door closed with the heel of her hand as he wound his arms tighter around her waist. She moved her mouth to his neck, and she felt him stiffen.

"Uh, April, I think we have company," he said, pushing her off him slightly. She turned around, her eyes widening to cartoon proportions when she saw Jackson sitting on her couch.

"Jackson!" she nearly shrieked. "How-what are you doing in my apartment?"

He looked similarly stricken, eyes darting between her and Dave.

"Alex and his intern have been keeping me up. I have a facial reconstruction with Sloan in the morning and needed to get some actual sleep. I texted you but you didn't answer."

"How did you even get in here?"

"Your spare key. Remember, you told me where it was in case you were ever being held against your will and needed someone to help?"

She swallowed hard. She had forgotten about that.

"I can leave," he said. "I can see you're, uh, busy."

"No," she said immediately. Dave cleared his throat beside her, and she looked up at him. This was seriously one of the most awkward moments of her life. Ever.

"Do you mind waiting for me in my room?" she told Dave, pointing to the doorway. "I'll be right there."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Dave walked into her bedroom, and she went to take care of the Jackson situation. He was looking at her with this unreadable look, and she hissed, "What now?"

"You're moving a little fast, don't you think?"

"I am not talking about this with you," she told him. "Now, do you need a pillow?"

She used her resolve voice, and he knew better than to push her further.

"I'm fine. Do you mind getting me a blanket, though?"

She walked over to the front closet and pulled out a blanket, throwing it at him in her irritation. He caught it easily, putting it beside him.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right, the morning," he said with a stiff nod. When she turned he tacked on, "Have fun in there."

"Not talking about it, remember?" she told him. "And thank you. I will. Goodnight, Jackson."

She left him in the living room, walking into her bedroom and quietly shutting the door. Dave sat on the edge of her bed, looking just about as awkward as she felt.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I had no idea he would be here."

"Does he do this often?"

"No. It's the first time, I swear."

"Probably for the best," Dave said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. "We were moving a bit fast."

She frowned, wondering if he heard what Jackson said. She sat next to him and he turned his head toward her.

"I really like you," he said. "It's making me want to take this at a sprint. But I think we should slow down."

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess you make me want to sprint, too."

He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into press a kiss to her temple.

"So, back to a slow jog now?"

"A spirited power walk," she returned with a soft grin. "Slow jog sounds so boring."

"Alright, a spirited power walk it is." He went to stand, but she grabbed his arm.

"You should stay." He gave her a look and she said, "I want you to stay. Please. "

"Okay."

* * *

Dave left early in the morning, kissing her quickly before heading back to his apartment to get ready for work. She pulled on a robe, yawning as she padded into the kitchen. Jackson was at the counter making coffee, his back to her.

"Morning," she said, sitting at the table. "Did you sleep well?

"Yeah. Thanks."

"All rested up for your big surgery with Sloan?"

"Yep." He poured himself a cup of coffee and hesitated before pouring her one, too, and bringing it to the table. She caught his strange behavior, and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"This isn't about the Dave thing, is it?" she asked.

His silence spoke volumes.

"Jackson," she sighed. "Look, I appreciate you looking out for my virtue and everything, but this really is none of your business."

"You're my friend. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why do you think he's going to hurt me? Jackson, I finally have someone who cares about me. Someone who likes me for me."

"I just don't think you should rush things. You've only been dating for, what, two weeks?"

"Seriously, Jackson, you've slept with people for a lot less," she shot back.

"But you're different from me," he said, trying to make her understand. "You were a mess after we slept together, April. You regretted it."

"That is completely different," she returned heatedly. "We slept together after being hepped up from some ridiculous bar fight. With David and I – it means something. _He_ means something."

Jackson's eyes darkened. "Oh, right."

She realized a moment too late what she had said. Jackson was already out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag and coat. She followed him into the living room, but he refused to look at her.

"Jackson, I didn't mean-"

"I'll see you at the hospital."

"Jackson, come on. You know I didn't-"

The door slammed shut and she pressed her lips into a tight frown, wondering when she would learn to just stop opening her mouth.

* * *

"Your face," Sloan said immediately upon seeing Jackson. "What happened?"

"What?"

"You're frowning and your left eye is twitching. Avery, what is this?"

Jackson exhaled sharply, moving past Sloan to scrub in for the surgery. He turned on the faucet and drove the heel of his hand against the soap dispenser.

"Nothing happened," Jackson said, scrubbing his hands. "I just…"

"Let it out," Sloan said.

Oddly enough, he wanted to. He thought Sloan would probably have some pretty good advice on this one, but he couldn't really tell Sloan what happened without letting him in on what happened in San Francisco. Doing so would be betraying April's trust in him, though. And even with her words this morning, he wouldn't do that.

"Alex is shacking up with that intern," Jackson said. "Kept me up half the night."

Sloan snorted. "Way to go, Karev."

"Yeah, way to go me being sexiled every night."

"You know the best revenge? Get yourself your own intern. A screamer, if possible."

Jackson smirked, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"You okay to go in there?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I'm fine."

* * *

April walked into the pit, searching for the one and only Callie Torres. She found her quickly by nephrology, chatting with Arizona. April took a deep breath before approaching, and offering a chipper hello.

"Hey April, how are you?"

"Good. Could I borrow you for a second, Dr. Torres?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." April pulled Callie into one of the unused conference rooms where she did much of her scheduling, and closed the door. Callie looked at her oddly and asked, "You need help with scheduling or something?"

"No, this is a personal matter."

Callie's eyes widened for a moment. "A-a personal matter? Wow, okay, let's hear it."

"Mark Sloan is your best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you guys, um, slept together, right?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I have that kid named Sophia, remember?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes. But you slept with him before, right? Before Arizona and the whole you becoming a lesbian?"

Callie smirked. "Yeah. I did."

"Okay. Well, was he ever jealous of other guys you were with?"

"Hold on. Now I really need to know why we are having this conversation," Callie said. "Spill, Kepner."

She swallowed hard, willing herself to go forward. She had a strong inkling that Callie would sniff out the line of questioning. And she was prepared for it. Sort of.

"You have to promise to tell _no one_," April said. "Not even Arizona. I don't want everyone knowing about this."

"Well, then not telling Arizona is a good start. Actually, not telling me would probably be even better. If you don't want anyone knowing, then why are you telling me?"

April slumped into a chair.

"Because I really need advice. I have no other choice."

Callie could see the girl was pretty bothered by whatever happened, and she decided that she would help in any way that she could. She sat beside her and told her, "Alright, I won't tell anyone. Not even Arizona."

April took a deep breath before she spoke.

In.

Out.

"Jackson and I slept together in San Francisco."

Callie blinked rapidly as she tried not to blurt out the first thing on her mind, which involved April being a virgin. Apparently that wasn't true anymore.

"Okay. You guys slept together."

"Yeah, and we talked about it and moved on. But then I started dating this guy-"

"Dave?" Callie asked with a wide grin. From what she had heard of this Dave guy, she was a fan.

"Yeah, Dave. Last night we came back to my apartment after dinner, and we were in an intimate position. And Jackson was there-"

"Why was Jackson at your apartment?"

"Long story," April said. "But, anyway, he was there and he got all weird. Told me that Dave and I were going too fast."

"Oh please, that boy jumps into bed with a girl faster than Mark," Callie said. "And that's saying something."

April wrinkled her nose.

"So, he's being all weird about you and this Dave guy?" Callie said, nodding her head slowly as she thought through the situation. The answer was fairly obvious, but she didn't know if Kepner was ready to hear it.

"I don't understand why. He wanted me to get someone. To have some fun."

"Boys," Callie said, shaking her head. "This is exactly why I switched teams."

"Well, what sort of advice would you give to someone who wants to stay on the boys team?"

"Just give him some time," Callie suggested. "Guys are territorial, even when it's just as friends. He probably is adjusting to you having another guy in your life. He'll come around."

"Alright," April sighed, wondering how long that would take.

"And if all else fails, tell him to mind his own damn business."

* * *

Callie fell into step beside Sloan as she walked to an OR. He grinned down at her, knocking his elbow against hers.

"Torres, what's new?"

"We officially have a new project," she said.

"Oh, is that so?"

She nodded and said, "We are getting Kepner and Avery together."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Grey's Day! I sadly have class during it, so I'll have to watch tomorrow. I'm so excited to see where Shonda takes us next, though! Here's a little treat for you all before the episode tonight :D**

Chapter Five

"We officially have a new project," Callie said, glancing up at Sloan.

"Oh, is that so?"

She nodded and said, "We are getting Kepner and Avery together."

Sloan laughed. "Isn't she dating that Dave guy? He showed up at the hospital or something?"

"Yeah, yeah," Callie said, flitting the other guy's mention away with her hand. "He seems like a nice guy. I even saw the back of him, and quite nice. But she has it bad for Jackson."

"And you know this, how?"

"She came to me earlier today, all bothered over Jackson acting weird. Apparently last night he walked in on her and the new guy going at it."

"Last night?" Sloan said, knitting his eyebrows together. "Jackson said he was up half the night listening Karev's marathon sessions with that intern."

Callie laughed. "Oohh, you were 100% lied to. He was at Kepner's."

"Interesting," Sloan said, rubbing his jaw. "Very interesting."

"He's jealous. Which we can work with."

"Why didn't he tell me about all of this," Sloan said. "I thought we were friends."

"Aw, are your feelings hurt?" Callie teased.

"No," Sloan said gruffly, although Callie knew better and began to laugh. "Shut up, Torres. So, what's the plan? Lock them in an on-call room together?"

"This is phase one," Callie said. "Observation. I don't know enough about the situation yet to make a definitive decision on the next step."

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up," Sloan said. "Provided he'll share anything real with me."

She smirked. "Just do the best you can. Meanwhile, I'll continue on with Kepner."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So, I leave the kitchen and when I come back, she's doing the dishes with Derek," Meredith told Cristina, as they wait for some blood work. "He's helping her scrub one of the dishes, and she looks the happiest I've ever seen her."

Cristina stared at her with her lips pressed into a frown.

"Okay, that is not normal. Your kid is weird, Mer."

Meredith smiled indulgently and said, "Yeah, she is. What can I say, she loves washing dishes."

"That's not normal. And why did you even have dishes in the first place? Did you cook?"

Meredith snorted. "This is me we're talking about."

"Yeah, well you've gotten all domestic with Zola. Maybe you took up cooking without my knowledge."

"Again, this is me we're talking about," Meredith said. "Derek cooked."

"Sheperd cooks? What'd he make?"

"Some risotto thing," Meredith said, drumming her fingers on the counter. "It was pretty good."

Cristina smiled wide. "So, McDreamy cooks. Who would've known?"

"Grey," Bailey barked, joining the two. "I have a patient for you, if you're not too busy having social time with Yang."

"No, I'm not too busy."

"Bed 23," Bailey said, handing over the chart. "He's all yours."

Meredith exchanged a look with Cristina before heading over to the patient's bed. She read over the chart quickly, and felt disappointment settle when she saw it was a simple case of food poisoning. Bailey sent her to check on his fluids, like some lackey intern.

"Mr. Druthers, how are you?" Meredith asked, glancing over his shoulder at the IV bag to make sure it had enough fluid. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm not chucking anything up, so that's a start. I…" he trailed off, looking at something to her side. "Hey, Bobby!"

She looked at him in confusion, and then turned around, surprised to see a younger man, around 30, wave and say, "Uncle Rich, you get hit with it, too?"

"Yeah. Should've known all I'd get in return for that 100 dollar envelope was food poisoning!"

She looked between the two men and then asked Mr. Druthers, "You two were at the same event?"

"Yeah. We had a wedding tonight. Figures we'd get sick off that meal. They served hamburgers. Who in their right mind serves hamburgers at a wedding?"

"That's a very good question," Meredith said, turning halfway through saying it when her attention was diverted by Bobby calling out to someone behind her.

"Aunt Lily!" Bobby said. "You too?"

Meredith turned back to the chart, imagining the hoard of wedding goers that were about to descend on Seattle Grace, and murmured, "Oh boy."

* * *

April walked into the stairwell, needing to only get one floor down to assist in a consult with Dr. Sheperd. She turned the corner quickly, and nearly collided with Jackson as he climbed up the stairs.

"Oh," she breathed out, a hand flying to her chest. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," he said, equally shaken. "Well, I'll just…"

He moved around her, and after a moment of hesitation she turned around and called after him.

"Jackson, wait."

He turned around but didn't move down the three steps that separated them.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "What I said earlier. It came out all wrong."

"No, I think it came out just right. You're right. Our hook-up was meaningless. With you and Dave-

"I mean what I inadvertently said about you," she interrupted. There were other issues in what he just said, particularly about that night being meaningless, but she decided to leave them for now.

"You do mean something to me, Jackson," she said. "You're my friend. My best friend, and I never want to hurt you."

He nodded, jaw clenched.

"So, I'm sorry," she said. "If I could take it back, I would. But unless a time machine was made without my knowledge, all I can do is just say that I am really, really sorry."

A reluctant grin pulled at his mouth.

"Yeah, no time machines that I know of."

"Are we okay?"

She looked so eager for him to forgive her that he found himself hard-pressed to do anything else. Plus, it was a bit of an overreaction on his part. He knew what she meant that morning but was too set off by Dave spending the night to really listen to her. She hadn't taken them sleeping together well, and he couldn't imagine her jumping in bed with another guy so fast. He stepped down toward her and closed the distance between them. He gave her a quick hug and said, "Yeah, we're fine. I kind of overreacted, anyway."

"Good," she said with a succinct nod. "I mean, not with the overreacting, but with the us being fine part."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I got it."

"Well, I have a consult to get to," she said.

"I have a surgery," he returned. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." He started to walk up the stairs, and at the last moment she said, "By the way, Jackson, we didn't do anything."

He looked down at her through the bars of the railing.

"What?"

"Dave and I. Nothing happened. We slept. That's it."

He paused for a moment and then said, "Okay."

"Okay," she echoed, watching him walk up the stairs and disappear out the door.

* * *

Sloan hurried down the hallway after Derek, weaving around a group of nurses before landing beside his friend. Derek glanced over at him and said, "Hey Mark. You're out of breath."

"I ran after you," Mark answered easily, and Derek laughed.

"I'm flattered. What's going on?"

"Let me run a hypothetical across you," Sloan began.

"Alright."

"If you walked in on Meredith getting busy with someone else, you'd tell me, right?"

Derek stared at him.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason. Could you just give me an answer?"

"Mark," Derek said, tone warning. Sloan saw he wasn't getting an answer without a bit of explanation and sighed.

"Fine. Jackson lied to me about where he was last night."

"Having a spat with your other half?" Derek joked.

"He's having lady troubles," Sloan said. "I had to find out from Torres. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

Derek snorted. "Oh, I'm sure it was awful. I'm surprised you survived, Mark."

"I'm serious. I'm his mentor, Sheperd. You'd think he'd come to about this stuff."

"Well, then you should have a heart-to-heart with him. Let him know that he hurt your man feelings."

Sloan frowned. "Okay, this conversation is over."

"What? You wanted my opinion!"

"Yeah, but without the Derek Sheperd sarcasm. Uncalled for, man."

"No, a little called for," Derek said, laughing at the look on Sloan's face. Derek's beeper went off, and he glanced down at what was on the screen. "I have a consult that I'm late for," he said, clearing the pager screen. He looked back at Sloan and joked, "Now don't be too hard on Avery. Every relationship goes through its ups and downs."

"Last time I go to you for advice!" Sloan called after him.

* * *

The emergency room floor was filled with what the hospital staff quickly learned was the Ganner wedding. According to about half of the vomiting-in-basins attendees, the marriage was doomed. The other half included the wedded couple themselves, and those too nauseous to care.

"Think we'll still make the honeymoon, babe?" Hank Ganner asked, reaching over the hospital bed railing to grasp his new wife, Nicole Ganner's, hand. She went to reach his hand, but then doubled over, vomiting into a basin Lexie had put in her lap.

"I think you may have to put the honeymoon on hold," Lexie said apologetically, delicately removing the basin once Nicole had finished vomiting. "Probably for the best with all the vomiting."

"It was only a trip to the Wisconsin Dells anyway," Uncle Rich, the original Ganner wedding victim, said from a few beds over. "I'd make myself sick to miss that one!"

"We happen to like the Dells," Nicole Ganner shot back.

"No, dear, it's all you could afford after spending all that money on those salmonella-tainted-burgers."

"Okay, I am going to get you all some apple juice," Lexie interjected perkily. "How does that sound?"

She turned on her heel, and went over to the nurse's station to have one of them put in an order for apple juice. Jackson came over to her, and glanced at the crowded emergency room.

"What's happening in there?"

"Food poisoning epidemic from a wedding," Lexie said. "Burgers were served. It's a big thing."

"Burgers at a wedding?"

"Don't even start," Lexie warned, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright. Do you need help? I was heading to lunch, but it can wait."

"Right now, I am ordering apple juice. This is why I went to medical school for four years. To get people apple juice."

"Hey, someone has to do it. And, you understand the hydrating properties behind the apple juice. You're a step above the average juice-getter."

She grinned. "Well, that makes all the difference. To be honest, I just made up an excuse to escape the constant familial bickering. That is one unhappy extended family over there."

"Well, it looks like you have things under control."

"Yes. Until another cluster of the family comes in projectile vomiting." She scrunched her nose. "Should be a hoot."

* * *

Meredith, Cristina and April sat at a table in the lunch room, digging into their sandwiches and French fries. Jackson joined them a bit later, slipping into the seat beside April.

"That's why I'm glad Derek and I did the post-it note wedding," Meredith said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "No dealing with family. No potential food poisoning."

"Didn't you miss having your family there?" April asked.

"You mean my dead mom and alcoholic-absentee-father?" Meredith asked. Beside her, Cristina snorted.

"Oh, right," April said in a small voice.

"Some people are built for those big weddings," Cristina said, munching on a french fry. "We're not big wedding people, Mer. Now, Kepner just screams big wedding."

Meredith laughed. "Oh yeah. That guy of yours better watch out."

Jackson looked over at April, whose cheeks were bright pink, and said, "You guys aren't talking about getting married, are you?"

"Of course not," she said quickly. "Don't be silly."

"Look at her," Cristina said, pointing a French fry in her direction. "Your cheeks give it away. You've been thinking about it. She's totally been thinking about it."

"I have not," April said. "We've only been dating for two weeks. I'm not some freak, you know?"

"I don't know," Cristina said. "You do have that whole twenty-nine year old virgin thing."

April stiffened, and she quickly looked down at her sandwich. There was silence from the other side of the table, which she knew was a bad sign.

"Oh my God," Meredith said. "You did it, didn't you?"

"No," April said, risking a glance up. It proved a bad move when her cheeks flushed even deeper at Meredith and Cristina's surprised and oddly satisfied gaze.

"She totally did," Cristina said, leaning back in her chair. "Her cherry has been popped."

"Look guys, can we not talk about this," April said.

"Yeah, let's just drop it," Jackson cut in. "She's obviously uncomfortable."

"Who was it?" Meredith asked. "Is it anyone we know?"

"No, it-it's not," April said. "It's no one you know. Can we please stop talking about it, now?"

"Kepner finally becomes a woman," Cristina said with a smug grin. "Welcome to the big leagues."

"I think I'm done," April said, gathering her things and rising from the table.

"April, we were just kidding," Meredith said. "Come on, don't go."

April walked away hurriedly, clutching her sandwich to her chest. Jackson gave both Cristina and Meredith a look and said, "Nice going, guys."

He rose from the table, too, and followed April out of the cafeteria.

"April, wait up!"

She didn't look back, but slowed down enough for him to catch up with her. He fell in step beside her and said, "Look, they were being jerks."

"Now the entire hospital will know," she said. "This is awful. No, this is worse than awful!"

"It's not that bad," he said placatingly. "And you don't have to tell anyone it was me."

She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking that she already had. She really hoped now that Dr. Torres would keep her promise and not reveal that it was Jackson.

They walked to the deserted hallway that they ate lunch in a lot the year before, after the shooting when everyone stared, and she settled on the spare hospital bed, pulling her legs up under her.

"They're going to assume that it's Dave," she said.

He looked down at his own food sitting on his lap and asked, "Will you correct them?"

"It would make sense. We are dating and all."

He nodded, wondering to himself why it was better to say that it was some guy she had known for less than a month, than to admit that it was him.

"Yeah, that makes sense," he echoed.

"Maybe they won't tell anyone."

"Meredith and Cristina? The only secrets they don't tell are their own."

She sighed, resting her head against the wall. "You're right. I'm officially screwed."

He patted her knee and said, "Chin up. You're a soldier, remember?"

She laughed, remembering how she had repeated that countless times when they were in San Francisco.

"Thank you, by the way, for standing up for me in there," she said. "I appreciated it."

"That's what friends are for."

His beeper went off and he glanced down at his belt.

"It's Altman. She has a surgery for me to scrub in on. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Alright," he said, getting up from the bed. "I'll see you later."

She watched him walk away and sighed, stuffing several French fries into her mouth. These next few days were not going to be fun.

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Let me know what you think about this! Btw, I have some April-Dave-Jackson awkwardness planned for next chapter and it has some pretty monumental results. So, look out for that next chapter soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, your feedback blew me away. Thank you so much! I didn't realize that the boards results came so quickly. Therefore, I know that they are WAY later than they should be in this story. Just pretend that it's normal to wait a few weeks!. This chapter is chock full of action. It is gigantic. Epic. And opens the door for LOTS of new stuff in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Six

When the topic of April's lost virginity blew over, it made way for a topic that the Seattle Grace residents found even more entertaining, and that was guessing who it was that cashed in on her V card.

"My bet is on the boyfriend," Meredith said, seated with Cristina and Alex in the observation deck of an OR. Below in the operating room, Derek was removing a small tumor from a patient's brain. It wasn't a particularly exciting procedure and the three residents were the only people in the observation deck.

"I don't know," Cristina said. "You think she'd just admit it. I think it's someone else."

Cristina glanced over at Alex, whose attention was on Sheperd and the patient. She pulled her heel up onto the seat and rested her arms casually on her knee.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alex said gruffly.

"Upset you didn't get it yourself?" Cristina threw back. Karev didn't answer her and she went, "You didn't do it, did you?"

"He didn't do it," Meredith said. She glanced at Alex and threw in, "You didn't, right?"

"Virgins aren't my thing," he drawled. "Besides, been there done that."

"Almost done that," Cristina corrected, snorting. "Didn't you throw her out or something?"

Alex shrugged. "I was having a bad day."

"I still say it's the boyfriend," Meredith said. "It would make the most sense."

The back door opened and the woman of the hour walked down the steps, settling in the seat beside Cristina. She looked at the three of them with a congenial smile and chirped, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out who got the maiden voyage," Cristina said, peering at the redhead. "Are you in a sharing mood?"

April's cheeks flushed. Would they ever stop talking about this? From their stories, it sounded like Meredith and Cristina jumped in bed with anything that had a pulse before getting married and no one batted a lash. Karev wasn't any better; she knew that from experience.

"Some things should remain private," April said carefully. "This is one of those things."

"Was it the boyfriend?"

April didn't answer, but she made a slight expression and Cristina grinned wide, leaning forward.

"I knew it!" Cristina said triumphantly, turning toward the others. "It's totally not the boyfriend. Who was it then? Come on, Kepner!"

"It was before Dave," April said evasively. "And that is all I'm telling you."

"So, it was a one-night stand," Meredith said, smiling slightly. "Pretty ballsy for your first time."

"Yes, it was a one-night stand," April said reluctantly, avoiding their curious gazes. "Now, can we please just focus on the surgery? Dr. Sheperd is down there saving a life and-"

"Yeah yeah, he does that all the time," Meredith said with a wave of her hand. "We are all terribly impressed. Now, we want details."

April sighed, sinking in her chair. She would never live this down.

* * *

"So, when do you find out if you passed the boards?" Sloan asked, him and Jackson side by side as they scrubbed into a surgery.

"The decisions should be posted tonight," Jackson said. "7:00."

"You nervous?"

Jackson shrugged, scrubbing his hands under the running water. With the boards, it wasn't possible not to be nervous. One's entire career depended on them, not to mention his added bonus of the Avery legacy. If he failed, he would never hear the end of it.

"I'm not vomiting," Jackson said. "So, that's a start."

Sloan chuckled, drying his hands. "I was so nervous that I went on a total bender. Half a bottle of Jack Daniels. I was so pissed when the results came in that I could barely read them."

Jackson snorted. "Well, that's one way to deal with stress."

"I'm sure you did fine. You're a smart kid. Plus, with me as your mentor there's no way you're not passing that test.

"Well, if I don't, I'll be going on my own bender."

Sloan smirked. "I'll provide the Jack."

* * *

Meredith walked with Cristina toward the cafeteria, her stomach twisting and untwisting uncomfortably.

"Grilling April didn't take my mind of tonight's results like I thought it would," Meredith said.

"You need to relax. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah, but the entire future of our careers is on the line. If we don't pass-"

"Then we just wait another year," Cristina said levelly. "Do some research or work with a clinical trial. Hospitals eat that stuff up."

"I don't want to do research, though," Meredith replied, frowning. "I want to be a surgeon. That's why we put ourselves through hell these past seven years. Not to mention college and med school. We did this to be surgeons. To save lives."

"I don't even know why you're worrying," Cristina said. "There's no way you didn't pass."

"I vomited in my last session, Cristina. Four times."

"Yeah, but you stuck it out. Shows endurance. Plus, you're a Grey."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were born for this. You practically played with scalpels instead of crayons when you were a kid, Mer. There is no way you're not passing."

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"I prefer to keep a cool nonchalance," Cristina said. "But if I don't, there will be a lot of tequila involved. Like, an entire bottle."

"Same here," Meredith said. They turned the corner, and both became similarly startled when they spotted someone familiar stepping into the elevator.

"Hey, is that…"

The woman turned around, face turned down as she scrolled through her phone, but Meredith and Cristina had no trouble recognizing her.

Izzie Stevens.

* * *

The news of Izzie's return spread quickly. From bits of information from both reliable and unreliable sources, it was discerned that she was at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital to interview for a fellowship with the oncology department. With that settled, there was only one question that remained.

"Does Karev know?"

Arizona stood with Callie and Teddy in the pit, the three of them musing on the former resident's return.

"I don't know," Callie said. "But either way, that's a hell of a lot of awkward baggage there."

"Why is she even coming back here?" Teddy asked. "We don't even have that good of an oncology program."

Callie and Arizona smirked and exchanged a look. Teddy caught their exchange and said, "Oh, like you two weren't thinking it."

"I wonder what'll happen when they run into each other," Arizona mused. "Because you know they have to run into each other. The separated couple _always_ runs into each other."

"This isn't a romantic comedy, Arizona," Callie said with a smirk.

"I know that," Arizona said lightly. "But, seriously, what do you think will happen?"

"He'll run the other way?" Callie proposed.

Teddy snorted and said, "Wuss."

"I don't think he'll run away," Arizona challenged. "He was there for her when she was battling cancer."

"Yeah, and then she ran away," Callie pointed out. "Five dollars that Karev turns right around and heads in the opposite direction."

"We are not betting on this," Arizona said reprovingly, reaching around Callie and grabbing a chart. "Now, I have some tiny humans to attend to."

She walked away, and Teddy turned toward Callie and casually said, "Ten dollars that they have a brief conversation and _then_ he runs away."

* * *

There was no reason for anyone to tell Alex Karev about his former wife's return, because he saw her himself first. He was glancing through a chart on his way to a patient's room when a blonde head down the hallway caught his attention. She was walking toward the pit, dressed smartly in a business suit and heels. Her hair was grown out again, dipping just below her shoulder blades. She didn't notice him, and for that he was grateful. His lungs were so pressed for air, that he doubted he'd have been able to utter a single word.

Hundreds of reasons for her return filled his head, each one as convincing as the one before. She was visiting a patient. She was the patient. He knew he'd find out why she was there soon enough. Someone would talk to her. Sheperd. Bailey. Yang. One of them would talk to her, and the story would trickle down the hospital until even the hospital orderlies knew. He just had to wait.

And so he continued to the patient's room, welcoming the distraction.

* * *

Having only known Izzie Stevens for a few months, neither Jackson nor April were that interested in her return. Sure, they remembered her. She was nice and baked a lot. But that was about it.

"So, has anyone mentioned anything else?" Jackson asked as they grabbed lunch. "You know, about San Francisco?"

April grabbed a turkey sandwich and put in on her tray.

"Besides Meredith, Cristina and Alex giving me the third degree about who it was again, no," she told him. "Izzie's return could not have been more perfectly timed. No one cares about me and my virginity in the least!"

Jackson snorted. "Well, that's good to hear."

"I'm sure it will come back eventually," she said. "But for now, I am going to enjoy the quiet. It doesn't come often here."

They sat at their usual table, both of them spreading out more since it was only the two of them. April turned to the side, leaning back in her chair as she propped her feet up on the chair beside her. She unwrapped her sandwich, and happily took a bite. Across from her, Jackson smirked.

"You really are enjoying the quiet," he noted.

"Well, I don't know when the rug will be pulled out from under me and I have Bailey grilling me on whether or not I found my Ben to go ahead and deflower me."

Jackson looked at her strangely.

"Excuse me?"

April laughed, putting down her sandwich. She tended to forget that the conversation Bailey and her had remained between the two of them. It was so rare in that hospital for something private to remain, well, private.

"Bailey found out I was a virgin last year," she explained. "I don't even want to know how that came up in conversation, but it is what it is. She told me that I was smart to wait, and that if I waited long enough I would find my own Ben. A nice guy. Someone who cared about me."

Jackson smiled slightly, glancing down at his tray.

"I wonder if Ben knows he's become a gold standard for all other men," Jackson mused.

April laughed. "I believe he is unaware. Bailey wasn't exactly in her right mind for all of this."

Jackson spotted Karev walk into the cafeteria. He grabbed a quick sandwich and then got in line to pay.

"Today has to suck for Karev," Jackson said as April followed his gaze. "The boards results and a surprise visit by your ex-wife? That's rough."

"Maybe she told him."

"I doubt it," Jackson said. "He looks pretty pissed."

"Jackson, I'm pretty sure that's just his face."

He snorted. "Well, either way, it still has to suck." He turned back to her and lightly added, "See, this is why I'm glad I don't have any ex-wives. Life is so much simpler."

April smirked. "Yes. You planned that remarkably well."

* * *

Alex walked out of the cafeteria, sandwich in hand, and made his way toward the x-ray department. One of his patients had an ultrasound of her abdomen scheduled earlier in the day, and the results should have been ready. He turned the corner, and bit back a swear as he nearly collided with none other than his former wife. Even after everything they had been through, she still made his palms itch.

His hello was pure instinct, and the sound of his voice surprised him. She smiled softly – nervously, almost – and returned the greeting.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. How about you?" He didn't ask the obvious question, but it was there clearly in the subtext.

"Cancer free," she answered lightly, giving him a bright smile that made his head hurt. "I love saying that."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's a pretty great thing to say."

"I heard that you've chosen pedes for your specialty," Izzie said conversationally.

"Yeah. It's something I have a real passion for. You see those kids, and how can you not want to help them, you know?"

"I talked to Dr. Robbins. She said you have a real talent for it."

"Probably just talking me up to get me to stay," he said. "She doesn't want me to leave Seattle Grace."

"It's not a bad place to be," she said. "I actually just interviewed with the oncology department for their fellowship."

"Yeah, I heard," Alex said. She nodded silently, the awkwardness making its way back into the exchange. Of course he knew. He probably knew everything about her visit the moment she was spotted.

"Did it go well?" he asked.

She nodded. "It seemed to. All kind of depends on if I pass the boards, though."

"Right. Results tonight."

"7:00," she added with a brittle laugh. "Big day."

"You can say that again. Well, um, I have a…"

"Of course," she quickly said. "You have work to do."

"Yeah. But it was nice seeing you."

She smiled softly and nodded. "It was nice to see you too, Alex. Take care."

He moved past her toward the x-ray department and fought the urge to look back. He allowed himself a quick glance when he turned the corner, and he immediately wished that he hadn't. She hadn't moved from where they stood, her eyes following him as he walked away.

* * *

6:58

April sat in her living room, the webpage fully loaded and arrow on the results button as she waited for those last two minutes to pass. Her stomach was full of knots and her head was woozy. If she was standing, she was pretty sure she would have fainted from nerves, but seated she had some control. She stared at the clock, willing the numbers to change.

Jackson had offered to get his results with her, and she regretted turning him down. It would have been nice to have someone beside her who was equally obsessing over the clock turning from 6:58 to 6:59. But she had a date with Dave at 7:30, something she had planned to be either a congratulatory dinner or something to aid her crushed spirits.

6:59

She really should have taken Jackson up on that offer. Her heart was slamming against her chest, and the room actually felt as if it were shifting. This wasn't normal. Maybe she was having a panic attack. Or a heart attack. Or a stroke. Maybe the three combined?

God, how could one minute stretch so insufferably long? She had sat through movies that went by quicker than this one stupid minute. She reloaded the page to pass the time, clicking reload over and over until she glanced at the clock and-

7:00

She clicked the results button, and held her breath as her future loaded. The page loaded, taking longer than she particularly liked, and then there it was. The results. Her results. The culmination of seven years of internships and residencies. Four years of college. Four years of medical school.

And she didn't pass.

It took a moment for her mind to fully register what she was reading. It didn't make sense. How could she not have passed? She was calm and collected in those rounds. She answered the questions and jumped through all of their hoops. She did everything right and yet-

Her phone beeped and she reached forward and picked it up from the table. A message from Jackson flashed on the screen. She knew what it would be. It would be asking her how she did. Asking for the good news to undoubtedly match his own. She turned her phone off and closed her laptop.

7:01

* * *

Dave was punctual as always, showing up at 7:30 on the dot. He walked in, immediately noticing the smile absent from her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I got my boards results today," April said in a monotone voice. "I didn't pass."

He pulled her into a hug immediately, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder, allowing the tears that she had been holding to finally come. She didn't know how long she cried. It could have been five minutes. Five hours. Somewhere in there he led her to the couch and sat her down. She propped her elbows on her knees, her head resting heavily in her hands.

"How could this have happened?" she sobbed. "I did everything right. I studied. I worked hard. I went in there and gave it my everything, and I still failed."

"Sometimes that happens," Dave said, rubbing her back. "It doesn't make you any less of a person or any less of a doctor."

"Yeah, it sort of does," she replied miserably. "I can't be a practicing doctor without passing the boards. I can't do anything."

"I'm sure you're not the only person who didn't pass," he said reasonably. "This has to happen, April. It's okay."

She sat up and said, "No, it's not. It's not okay, because this is my life that is now derailed because of some stupid test!"

"Can't you take it again?"

"Not until next year. An entire year wasted-"

"It's not a waste. Look April, I understand-"

"No, you don't!" she threw back. "You don't understand! This is my career – my life! This is my _everything,_ and now it's gone! Do you have any idea how that feels? Do you have any idea what it's like to work your ass off for all this time, and then literally be told you're not good enough?"

"April, this isn't the end of the world," he said placatingly.

She shook her head irritably, pulling away from his touch.

"You just don't get it," she said, her voice gravelly as she struggled to speak around the large lump building in the back of her throat. She was about two minutes from full-out crying, but fought it the best she could. "This isn't just some test, Dave. This is my future. My future, which is now completely changed."

"April-"

"I think you should go," April interrupted in a low voice, wiping at her nose.

"April, come on. Don't do this."

"I want to be alone. I just…I shouldn't be around people right now. I'll only say something I'll regret."

"We don't have to go out," he said softly. "We can order take-out. Watch a movie."

She shook her head, lower lip trembling. He was so unbelievably nice, but she didn't want him there. His lack of understanding – something that he couldn't help – made her want to yell and rail, and she knew that given enough time and enough unintentionally insensitive remarks she would.

"Dave, please. Just go. I'll call you in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Believe me, you do not want to be around me for the next few hours."

He reluctantly stood, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll call you," she promised.

She watched him leave, knowing that she hurt him, but too consumed by pain herself to truly care. She felt another sob coming on, and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to hold it together. It didn't work. Feeling her brittle hold on sanity disintegrating further, she reached forward and grabbed her phone, turning it on. Her fingers punched out a familiar number, and she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

She swallowed hard. "Can you come over?"

**A/N: Sorry to have a cliff-hanger, but this was getting way too long. How did you guys like the developments? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! Here's the new one :D Lots happens here, as well!**

****_  
_Chapter Seven

Jackson and April sat sprawled on her couch, the bottle of vodka that he brought nestled between them. April grabbed the bottle and tipped her head back as she took a large sip.

"Vodka makes everything better," she slurred, resting her head on the couch and closing her eyes. "I'm gonna put that on t-shirts. And mugs. I'll sell those instead of being a doctor."

"You could open your own novelty t-shirt store," Jackson suggested, laughing at the thought. "Your own alcohol-themed-novelty t-shirt store."

"Despite the economic climate, I think it would do wonderfully," April said. "There. Future planned. What's so great about being a doctor anyway? You work long hours. You get puked on once a week."

"If you're lucky," Jackson interjected.

"Exactly. Why would I want a job where I'm _lucky_ if I get puked on only once a week?"

Jackson was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Because you love it."

April frowned. "I do love it, don't I?"

"This isn't the end. It's a setback, but it's not the end."

"I'm not used to failing," she said, reaching for the vodka and taking another swig.

"None of us are."

"But you guys didn't."

"No, but we've all failed in other things. We're only human. _You're_ only human."

"This is different, though. I'm not good enough. This literally means that I'm not good enough."

"No, it means you had an off day. Or your proctors were ass holes. Either way, we all know you, April, and we know that you're a damn good doctor."

"I am," she said resolutely.

"And this doesn't mean you can't get a fellowship."

"It puts me behind everyone else, though," she said. "Think about it. If you were an interviewer, wouldn't you choose the board certified person?"

"Not necessarily."

"You're lying."

"Being a doctor is about more than passing a test. It's skill. It's personality."

"Oh, and we all know how far my personality gets me," she said sardonically.

"Stop that," Jackson said, turning toward her. "You need to stop putting yourself down."

"Self deprecation," she said sheepishly. "It's my defense mechanism."

"You don't need a defense mechanism. You are a good doctor and any program would be lucky to have you."

"It's just a blow," she said, looking down at the vodka bottle. She pulled it into her lap, pulling at the label. "It makes you take a hard look at yourself. Think about things."

"You better be thinking positive things."

She chuckled. "I'm trying."

There was a knock on the door, and April pulled herself from the couch as she wondered who it was. She looked back at Jackson and said, "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

He shook his head. She walked to the door and pulled it open, mouth falling open when she found Dave there with a pint of ice cream.

"Look, I know you said that you didn't want me here, but you shouldn't alone," he began. "I may say all the wrongs things, but I care about you and I'm trying. I brought ice cream, because in the movies that's what they always do, and…" he trailed off when he saw Jackson on the couch. "And you're not alone."

"Dave-"

"I thought you wanted to be alone. You said-"

"No, I did. But Jackson…he's different. I just needed someone who got it and- "I could have gotten it," Dave said, voice pained. "I wanted to get it, but you wouldn't give me a chance. I wanted to be there for you, but you pushed me away."

"I didn't push you away," she said helplessly. "At least I didn't mean to. Dave-"

"You know, it's fine. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

He turned around and she watched him walk away, unable to say a word. It wasn't until Jackson gently pulled her from the doorway and closed the door that she mumbled, "Why can't I do anything right?"

* * *

"It is time for Phase 2 of the plan," Callie said, falling in step beside Mark Sloan.

"Is it? What does Phase 2 entail?"

"Getting their heads out of their asses," Callie said. "They obviously like each other. Care about each other."

"What are you leaving out?" he asked knowingly.

Callie quickly looked around them and grabbed onto his arm. "You cannot tell anyone this."

"My lips are sealed."

"I mean it. Not one word."

"Torres, I said I wouldn't say anything. Now, spit it out already."

"Jackson and Kepner slept together."

"What?" He looked down at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"It happened when they were in San Francisco," she said, going through the story that Kepner told her. All the while Mark nodded his head, following the story closely.

"Very interesting," he said. "So, there's obviously sexual attraction."

"Exactly. So, I say we get these crazy kids together."

"What's your plan?"

"Well, we have the boyfriend to contend with," Callie said, wrinkling her nose unhappily. "This means we have our work cut out for us. But I believe there is the perfect opportunity coming up."

"What's that?"

"The benefit for the ALA is next weekend," Callie said. "Fancy dresses and tuxes. Open bar. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Tickets for that were sold out months ago."

"Our table isn't full," Callie said. "Just so happen to have two seats open. So, I will invite April."

"And I invite Jackson," Mark finished, nodding his head appreciatively. "Not a bad idea."

"We'll position it as a networking event," Callie said. "People from many of the big hospitals in the area will be there. Some from out of town, too."

Sloan smirked and said, "Pitch it that way to, Kepner. All I will be needing are the two words open bar and Avery will be on board."

"Whatever works. We just need to get them there and then the magic happens."

* * *

"Dr. Kepner."

April turned toward Owen Hunt and gave him a subdued smile. This day was not exactly one she would put in the books. It started off with a terse conversation with Dave. Then she had to come to the hospital where every single person seemed to ask about the boards. Each time, she had to put on a brave face and tell them that she didn't pass, nodding through their apologies and words of encouragement. It was hell.

"Dr. Hunt, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

She took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm fine."

"I, uh, heard about the boards," Owen said carefully. "I'm sorry about that."

She screwed her mouth into something between a smile and a grimace while she dipped her head into a nod. "Yes. Thank you."

"You shouldn't be discouraged by this," he said. "It's not uncommon for people to have to retake their boards."

"I know," she said. Everyone told her the same thing each time they asked about the boards.

"It doesn't mean you're not a good doctor. You just have to stick it out and move onwards."

She nodded, not quite able to muster a smile. "Yes, thank you. I'll do my best."

"So, chin up soldier."

She smiled slightly at that. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Hunt."

When he walked away, she found that she felt marginally better.

* * *

The rest of the day got April thinking long and hard about her current situation. She failed the boards. That was done. Finished. There wasn't a single thing she could do right now to change that or make it better.

The problems with Dave? Those she could fix. She knew that he didn't like Jackson. Similarly, Jackson didn't like Dave. As the two most important men in her life, she found this mutual dislike both disheartening and downright unacceptable. Therefore, she decided that something must be done.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" she asked Jackson, sitting down across from him in the cafeteria.

"No. Why?"

"You are coming to my house for dinner at seven," she told him.

"Okay. What-"

"Dave will be there, too, and you are to bond. There will be no snarky words. No power plays. And absolutely no mention of what happened in San Francisco."

"Wait, April I-"

"The two men in my life don't get along and I intend on changing that," she said curtly, cutting him off. "There is a lot in my life that I can't control. I can't control that I failed the boards. I can't control that I have to wait a whole year before tackling them again. You know what I can control? I can control whether or not it's the Cold War every time my boyfriend and best friend are in the same room. So, you will be there at seven. And don't be late."

"Fine," Jackson said unhappily. "You give him this little speech, too?"

"Yes," she said. Dave hadn't been exactly thrilled with the idea, either. "I left out the San Francisco part, though, for obvious reasons."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Good," she said with a curt nod. "Now, I have a surgery to scrub into. I'll see you at seven."

* * *

April thought long and hard throughout the day about what to make for the dinner. She knew that a menu could make or break such a fragile dinner party as the one she was planning for. The correct menu would facilitate the bonding. It would carry along pleasant conversation and warm feelings. The wrong menu would harbor ill feelings toward its guests and the entire thing would end up a disaster. Therefore, it was exceedingly important that April chose the correct dishes to serve.

She decided to serve Italian, because never in her life had she served her baked mostaccoli and not have wonderful things happen. She made it when she scored a near perfect on her MCAT. It was made again when she got into her top choice medical school. It made an appearance when she finished her internship. If there were ever a dish to bring together two unlikely people as Jackson and Dave, it was her baked mostaccoli.

Dave showed up a full fifteen minutes early, no doubt as a way for him to ensure that he was there before Jackson. She let it go without comment, though. It wouldn't be wise to bait him so early in the evening.

"Whatever you're making smells delicious," Dave said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Baked mostaccoli. It's an April Kepner special."

"Well, if I hadn't already fallen for you, this would probably do the trick."

Jackson typically ran late with social engagements, but she showed up a cool five minutes early. He brought a bottle of white wine, and Dave said, "Hm, I don't know how well this'll go with the baked mostaccoli, but it looks good."

April shot him a look, taking the wine from Jackson with a wide smile and thanking him profusely. She led them to the table and said, "Sit down both of you. Talk amongst yourselves while I get the salad!"

She listened to their stilted conversation while she readied the salad. The awkwardness was so evident that she didn't know whether to wince or laugh.

"So, you're an accountant?" Jackson asked.

"Yep. Going on seven years."

"What do you do?"

"I work with numbers. Keep track of money for different companies."

Jackson nodded his head. "Yeah. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Tell him about the coffee machine!" April called out from the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, we have a good coffee machine," Dave said, voice about eight miles from enthused. Jackson answered with a similarly anemic, "Nice."

"So, um, you're a doctor too, right?" Dave said. It was clear that he didn't want to continue the conversation, but the look he received from April while she tossed the salad pushed him forward. "How's that?"

"It's good," Jackson said.

April came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of salad and placed it in the middle of the table. She settled in a seat between the two of them and said, "Jackson, you fixed a harelip today, didn't you?"

Jackson perked up for the first time since they sat down.

"Yeah. This kid came in with this harelip. One of the worst that I've ever seen," Jackson said. "We had to do some serious work on the upper lip to make it look natural. He'll have to have corrective jaw surgery before he's done, but it's looking good. You should have seen the kid when we showed him a graphic of what he'd look like when we were all done."

"I bet that was fantastic," April said, smiling herself at the memory of patients when they received good news. That was something she always loved about being a doctor. Being able to give patients and their families the relief that they so craved. Of course, there were times when you handed them their worst nightmares, as well.

"That's pretty amazing," Dave said.

"You should see some of the work him and Dr. Sloan do," April gushed. "It's remarkable."

"Speak for yourself, Kepner," Jackson returned. He glanced toward Dave and asked, "Has she told you about some of the neurological procedures she's done at the hospital?"

"I did them with one of the attendings," April corrected, blushing slightly.

"Remember that case where the guy had a tumor pressing on this prefrontal cortex?"

"Yes!" April said excitedly, turning to Dave to explain. "We had a man come in with behavioral problems. His wife said that one moment he was fine, and the next he would be yelling at their kids or acting completely crazy. We did a CT scan and found that he had a tumor."

"It was pressing on the prefrontal cortex, which controls personality and behavior," Jackson added. April nodded, grinning wide. This was one of her favorite cases.

"So, Dr. Sheperd went in and removed the tumor and his behavior went back to normal. Pretty cool, right?"

April noticed Dave's tight smile and the way he pushed around his salad instead of eating it. They were making him uncomfortable, she realized that then. Going on and on about work when he had absolutely nothing to contribute to the conversation besides remarks on how amazing or remarkable something was.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Get two doctors in a room together and the conversation always ends up about medicine. Why don't you tell that golfing story, Dave? The one about the VP and driving range?"

"This already sounds promising," Jackson said with a grin.

Dave launched into the story, starting off slow but then building in charisma as her and Jackson's laughter filled the room. By the end they were all laughing, something akin to comfort filling the air. She stood up and collected their plates, rebuffing both of their attempts to help, and pulled the pasta out of the oven. Behind her at the table Jackson and Dave were chatting in a manner that was almost natural. Shutting the oven, she thought to herself that against all odds tonight seemed to be working.

* * *

Dave stayed behind to help her wash dishes, much like Jackson had after the surprisingly successful end-of-board party. He was silent for much of the clean-up, and she wondered what was going through his mind.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, but then asked, "Did you and Jackson ever date?"

"No," she answered immediately.

There was another beat and then he asked, "Have you slept together?"

"What? Dave, why-"

"Look, I can see that there is something between you guys. Or there was. If I didn't see it before, tonight proved it."

"What are you talking about? I thought tonight went well. You guys were getting along!"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy," Dave said dismissively. "I'm not arguing that. I never didn't like him. I didn't like him with _you_."

"Dave-"

"Just tell me, have you guys slept together?"

She shook her head, irritation flooding her chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to like Jackson and drop the whole jealousy thing.

"Yes," she finally said. "We did. Once."

Dave clenched his jaw, his cheekbones showing prominently as his mouth pressed into a frown.

"Dave-"

"The first night we met, you were looking at him like he was the greatest thing to ever walk into that bar. But you came to _my_ table and offered to buy _me_ a drink, so I thought it was just an unreciprocated attraction. We all have 'em. So, I let it go. I thought it would pass when we got together, but it hasn't."

"Dave, please stop. This is all wrong."

"No, it's not. You still have feelings for him. And after tonight, and I can 100% say that so does he."

"You don't know him," April said. "Not like I do. We're just friends."

"No, you're not. The two of you can say that all you want. You can lie to your friends and your colleagues. You can even lie to yourselves, but you're not just friends. And the sooner you realize that, the better."

"Dave, if you knew how wrong you were…"

"I wish I was," he said, eyes pained. "I really wish that I was wrong. But I'm not."

"Dave-"

He stepped forward and gently took a hold of her face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Don't wait too long to tell him," he said.

She watched him walk out of the kitchen, and she felt like her body was rooted to the spot. Her feet were glued to the floor, and she couldn't move. Even when she heard the door open and close, when she knew that she was really alone, she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Couldn't cry. All she could do was stare at the spot where he stood and wonder how she had managed to mess up again.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your feedback on that last chapter! We reached a new record for reviews! I hope you enjoy this one. It sets up a lot for the next chapter.**

Chapter Eight

It was jarring the first time Alex saw her in those light blue scrubs and white lab coat. Time seemed to have not passed. It was two years ago and they were married, him forcing her to eat at regular intervals as she fought to get back into the rhythm of her old life. She turned around and smiled shyly as she walked toward him.

"Alex, hi."

"You got the job," Alex noted.

"Yeah, I did. It feels good to be back."

"Does everyone know?"

Izzie nodded. "I saw Meredith and Cristina earlier. The only person I haven't seen, actually, is Bailey."

As if on cue, Miranda Bailey approached from behind, a grin tugging at her mouth as she said, "Isobel Stevens."

Izzie turned, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her lab coat as she greeted Seattle Grace's personal mother hen.

"Bailey, how are you?"

"Come here, Stevens," Bailey said, pulling her into a hug. "Let me look at you."

Izzie laughed, tilting her head to the side.

"Here I am!"

"You continuing with your meds?"

"No need. I'm cancer free."

"Well, look at that. Good for you, Stevens. I heard you're back for an oncology fellowship?"

Izzie nodded. "You heard correctly."

"Well, it's good to have you back."

"I'm gonna go," Alex interjected, jabbing a thumb toward the hospital. "Real nice seeing you, Iz."

Bailey watched him walk away and asked her, "How is that going?"

"It's, uh, going," Izzie said with a humorless laugh. "I don't know how to act around him."

"Give it time. I'm sure this is all a bit uncomfortable for him, too."

Izzie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you better get to work. Don't want to make us regret hiring you."

Izzie smirked. "No, I would not. It was great running into you, Bailey."

"You too, Dr. Stevens."

* * *

Jackson stepped into the on-call room, hoping to get in a few minutes of sleep before he had to go do his surgery with Sloan. He hadn't slept well after that dinner with April and Dave, and he could feel himself dragging. There was someone in the lower bunk, and he went to find a different room when he recognized the auburn hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"April?"

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled, voice thick. He closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed and crouching down to her level.

"April, what's going on?"

"What part of 'just leave me alone' do you not understand?"

"Maybe the part where you think I'll listen?"

She sniffed in response, burrowing her head deeper into the pillow.

"Is it something with a patient?" he tried. "A bad surgery? You know we all have those."

"It's not a surgery," she said. "Or a patient. Dave broke up with me."

"He what?"

Just last night April had been going on about how she needed to two men in her life to get along. What happened after he left?

"He broke up with me," April said, her voice cracking. She hated herself for crying, but she never handled breakups well, particularly when they came completely out the blue. "He said all these things when we were cleaning up and then – poof – gone!"

Her words conjured an image of Dave breaking up with her and then literally disappearing from the kitchen. But he had a feeling that wasn't what she meant.

"What did he say?"

She shook her head. She couldn't tell him what Dave had said, and no amount of coaxing or imploring would change that.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. "I really just want to lay here. And think about my sorry life. And how much it sucks."

Jackson hesitated before saying, "Move over."

"What?" She craned her neck to look at him, eyebrows scrunched.

"I said move over."

She dutifully scooted toward the wall and he laid beside her, tapping his shoulder for her to put her head there. She didn't hesitate before curling up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Next to him, his arm around her, she thought again about what Dave had said and began to cry. Jackson held her tighter, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Look, he's an idiot to have broken up with you," Jackson murmured. "Especially after having tasted that food of yours."

She laughed a bit, but the laughter quickly dissolved into sobs again. She couldn't stop herself as she sobbed against his shoulder. It was just too much. This entire week was too much.

"I know it's not easy," he said. "But it will get better."

"My life?" she asked between sobs.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that too."

"Why is this so difficult?" she said, sniffling a bit as the sobs quieted. "I hate this."

"Can't say I like it much more," he said. "I don't like seeing you like this. You don't deserve it."

She turned her face up to look at him, and her breath caught at the intensity of his eyes. She never noticed how blue they were before. She didn't know how it happened but her face was suddenly closer to his. His was closer to hers. They were heading toward something all too familiar to both of them when the door opened suddenly and the moment was mercifully broken.

"Well, look at this!" Mark said happily. "Looks like Phase 2 isn't needed, after all!"

"Huh?" Jackson said.

"Carry on!"

He looked at them for one last moment with a wide grin before he pulled the door closed. April pulled back from Jackson, her eyes wide.

"Oh no," she breathed out. "This is not good. This is _so_ not good!"

"April, calm down."

"I will not calm down! Did you hear him? _Carry on_? Jackson, he thinks we're sleeping together!"

"Well, technically…"

"So not the time for technicalities," she threw back. "You need to go and tell him that you were only comforting me!"

"I'll tell him," Jackson said. "Don't worry."

"Oh God, how many people are going to hear about this before then? And everyone thinks I'm still with Dave! This is a complete disaster."

"Alright, I'll go catch up with him," Jackson said, sitting up. "I'll clear things up."

* * *

"You will never believe what I just found in an on-call room," Mark baited Callie happily.

"Do I want to know?" Callie asked.

"Yes, you definitely do."

"Alright, my curiosity is piqued. What'd you find?"

"Jackson and Kepner."

"No," Callie breathed out, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Uh huh. They were all horizontal in the bottom bunk. Looks like our plan wasn't needed."

"What a turn of events," she said, shaking her head. "I'm happy for them, though. It's a weird match but it works."

"Dr. Sloan," Jackson said, joining them. He gave Callie a quick greeting and then asked Sloan if they could talk by themselves for a moment. Sloan exchanged a quick smirk with Callie and then nodded.

"Need some lady advice, Avery?" Sloan asked with a slow grin. "In my experience, the thing that makes them go completely wild is-"

"No, not asking for advice," Jackson said quickly. "What you saw earlier. It wasn't what you think."

"I think what it was is pretty obvious," Sloan said.

"Nothing happened," Jackson clarified. "April and her boyfriend just broke up. I was just comforting her. That's it."

"Right," Sloan said with a wink. "_Comforting_."

"No, really," Jackson said. "Comforting. Nothing more."

It took Mark a moment but then his face went blank and he said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Disappointment registered clearly on the older man's face. "So, you two aren't going at it like rabbits?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Marginally sure I would remember that."

Mark frowned. "Alright."

Him and Jackson talked for a bit more before the latter went off down the hallway. With a soft groan, Mark turned around and went back to Callie. She looked at him expectantly and he said, "Alright, plan is back on."

"What?"

"Turns out I misinterpreted what I saw. Although, in my defense, it looked pretty damn clear. On the bright side, the boyfriend is history."

Callie's eyes brightened. "Oh, well that's good, at least. Alright, so plan back on."

Sloan nodded. "Plan back on."

* * *

Teddy rounded the corner, rushing to slip into the elevator to make it up to an afternoon consult. She smiled brightly when she found Cristina in the corner.

"Cristina, how are you?"

"Good, Teddy, how are you?"

"Happy that I caught the elevator," Teddy said, breathing heavily. "I'm running late today."

Cristina nodded politely.

"So, Owen told me about you passing the boards. Congratulations."

The mention of Owen rattled her. "Thank you."

"Have you made any progress with choosing your fellowship?"

"No, well-"

"Owen said you're leaning toward John Hopkins," Teddy said. "While he seemed completely on-board, I can't stress enough how good…"

"He was on-board?" Cristina said, although Teddy continued to go on about the hospital's draw.

"…of a program Seattle Grace has for cardiothoracic therapy and we would be more than happy to have you here…"

"Teddy."

"…we would be thrilled actually-"

"Teddy, what did Owen tell you?" Cristina interrupted, finally breaking through the attending's pitch. Teddy paused and then said, "He simply said that you were considering them. I asked if he would be okay with the move, and he said that he would side with you on any decision. Then he said some corny thing about only wanting the best for you. Well, you know how your husband is."

"Yeah," Cristina said softly. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Well, don't forget what I said," Teddy said quickly. "You know, everything about how our program is awesome and superior in many, many ways. And congratulations again, Cristina."

"Thank you, Teddy." The surgeon slipped out of the elevator, and the doors closed. Cristina rode up in silence, but her mind refused to pipe down. She kept hearing what Teddy had said about Owen only wanting what was best for Cristina.

_Well, you know how your husband is_.

Yes, she did. And it was killing her.

* * *

"Kepner," Callie said, falling in step beside the resident on her way to the pit. "I…" she trailed off when she saw the puffiness of the resident's eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

April looked up at her with a trembling lower lip and then blurted out, "Dave broke up with me!"

She dissolved into tears, and Callie pulled her over into a docking area for hospital beds, awkwardly patting her back.

"Here here," she stuttered. "Feeling better?"

"No," April said. "I was dumped. And for a stupid reason."

"That stupid reason being?"

April looked at her with a pinched expression and said, "Dave thought there was something between Jackson and I. How crazy is that?"

"The craziest," Callie answered carefully. "Say, what are you doing next weekend?"

* * *

"Next weekend," Sloan said to Jackson during a surgery, glancing at Jackson. "Free food. Free booze. Women liberally partaking in the latter. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a trainwreck."

"Yes, it does. And one that you want to be on. I have an extra ticket at my table. You in?"

Jackson shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Cristina went to the one place where she could think clearly. Even with the potential negative association it held, the air vent was a place of solace for her. In the maelstrom of her life and the hospital, the vent was a constant. The gust of air would come. No matter what was happening, she could count on that.

She stood over the vent, eyes drifting closed as she waited. Her quiet was interrupted by someone else walking into the room. She opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of red hair.

"Owen!" she called out. It took a moment but he returned, looking chagrined.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay," she said.

"Is, uh, everything okay?" he asked. He knew that she only came down there when she had a reason. She knew the same was true for him.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Everything is fine."

"Good," she said. "You told Teddy about the boards."

"Yeah, she wanted me to keep her up to date. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course," she said. "Of course it's okay with me."

"Good."

Her heart was racing, and the vent had yet to blow any air. She stepped toward him, feeling a sort of clarity that had been absent for weeks.

"Cristina?" he said carefully.

"I forgive you," she said. "I hate what you did. I hate that you hurt me – hurt us. But I forgive you."

"Cristina-"

"This doesn't mean that things are back to how they were," she added hastily. Her eyes darkened. "I don't know if they ever can be."

"I know. But it's a start," Owen said.

"Yes. It's a start."

* * *

"How'd you do on your end?" Callie asked, Mark. "You secure Jackson for the ALA benefit?"

"What am I, if not a man of my word?"

Callie snorted. "You don't want me to answer that."

"Yes, Torres, I secured Jackson. You get Kepner?"

Callie nodded. "She's ready to go."

"Fantastic." They exchanged a smile, and he said, "By the way, this rendezvous we just had? Very secret agent."

"I was just thinking that!" Callie said with a wide grin. "Maybe we missed our true calling. Secret agents."

"You caved and told me Kepner's big secret in, what, three days? You'd never be a secret agent."

"Pft, I only told you to help the mission. I would make a bitchin' secret agent."

Mark smirked. "Whatever you say, Torres."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! I love hearing all of your thoughts :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! First off, thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this so much. I had many people ask if this is the ALA benefit chapter. The answer is no - that will most likely be next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :D**

Chapter Nine

Just when April thought her life could not get anymore difficult, she was given a big fat sign that yes, it could, and her car ended up in the shop leaving her with no mode of transportation.

"Thank you for picking me up," April said, slipping into the backseat of Jackson's car. "Of course, as luck would have it, my stupid car is no longer working so I had to take it to the dealer-"

"You took it to the dealer?" Alex said snidely. "Everyone knows the dealer rips you off."

"The manual said to take it to the dealer."

"Yeah, I'm with Karev on this one," Jackson said. "The dealer totally screws you over with pricing."

April frowned, flopping her hands on either side of her on the seat morosely.

"Well, I didn't know that! Why did no one tell me?"

"I thought everyone knew that," Alex said.

"Great. Now my car is over at the dealer and I am getting ripped off and screwed over with pricing. This is just great!"

Alex winced at her tone and said, "Okay, some ground rules for this picking you up thing. You need to keep your voice in a decibel that freaking dogs can't hear."

"Oh, shut up," April said.

"Hey, everyone be nice," Jackson said. "And this is my car, Karev. I'm the one who makes the ground rules."

"So, what's wrong with your car?" Alex asked. "You pop the wheel on a curb or something?"

"No, I'm not an idiot driver, Alex. I've never hit a curb."

"Everyone's hit a curb," Alex retorted.

"Yeah, maybe if you don't know how to drive. People who can drive, though, - people like me – do not hit curbs."

"Have you hit a curb?" Alex asked Jackson. The other man shrugged and then nodded. "See, Avery can clearly drive and he's hit a curb."

"I haven't hit a curb!" April said loudly.

"Again, with the decibel!" Alex returned.  
"It was not a curb. The check engine light was going off," April said, forcing her voice to become more measured. "So, I brought it in."

"You brought it in for a check engine light?" Jackson said, glancing at her in the mirror. "And it needs to be in for a few days?"

"They said they found more."

Alex snorted. "And _that_ is why you don't bring it to the dealer. You are so being played."

"What?"

"Unnecessary tests and tune-ups," Alex said. "You know, if we did that as doctors we'd have eighty lawyers up our asses in a second."

"Oh my god," April breathed out. "I'm being played. I have no car _and_ I'm being played."

"It's fine. We'll drive you until you get it back," Jackson told her. "And, next time, just don't go to the dealer."

"You don't have to worry about that," April said, looking out the window. "I'll never go to the dealer again."

Her voice held a sort of solemnity that was much too heavy for car issues, but the two men let it go, smirking to themselves.

* * *

Izzie stopped short when she saw them together. Walking side by side, it reminded her of how they used to be. Before there was so much baggage between them that not the largest caravan could lighten the load. Meredith came beside her, following her gaze.

"Her name's Morgan. She's an intern."

"She looks nice. I mean, she has a nice face."

"It's new," Meredith supplied, glancing at the blonde. "Just in case you were curious."

"I wasn't," Izzie answered immediately, which was a blatant lie because when you saw your ex-husband with another woman, there was nothing besides curiosity. Meredith smirked and replied, "Of course you weren't. So, how's your first week back been?"

Izzie took a deep breath, happy to have the conversation move on from Alex.

"It's been good. A little weird to be back. Sometimes I feel like I never left, and then I'll see something or someone will make some random remark and I remember that it's been two years."

"A lot has changed," Meredith agreed quietly.

"Yeah, you and Cristina married. You with a daughter!"

"I'll have to introduce you to Zola," Meredith said. "You'd like her."

"Oh, I'll bake her something! Kids like cookies and stuff right?"

Meredith grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's sort of one of those things all kids share. Like crying and jam hands."

Izzie laughed. "Well, name the day and I will bring something for her."

"You may just become her favorite," Meredith said.

"Dr. Stevens," Derek said with a grin, joining the three of them. He looked down at Meredith and gave her a quick peck. "Dr. Grey. What are you two talking about?"

"Izzie is going to bake something for Zola."

Derek's eyes brightened and he said, "Bake something with peanut butter. That's my favorite."

* * *

An ambulance pulled up to the E.R. entrance and Owen, Cristina and Jackson rushed outside to see what they had. The paramedic opened the back of the ambulance and said, "We have a male, 34, with a broken arm, cut on his head and possible internal bleeding. He drove his car into the local pharmacy."

"Did he fall asleep at the wheel?" Owen asked as they pulled the gurney out of the ambulance. The paramedic shook her head.

"No. The guy's high as a kite."

"I need my meds!" the man yelled, thrashing on the gurney. "My meds! I need my meds!"

"Help me hold him down," Owen said through gritted teeth, struggling to pull the restraints on him before they wheeled him in. With Cristina's help he was able to fasten the restraints and they wheeled the guy in, Jackson running in behind them.

"Someone page Torres," Owen said, feeling the arm. "This bone is definitely broken."

"Give me my meds, man!" the patient yelled, struggling against the restraints.

"Sir, you need to calm down," Owen said. "You have some injuries-"

"My meds! I need my meds!"

"Dr. Avery," Owen said, gesturing for him to sedate him. He quickly nodded and turned around toward the medical supplies, grabbing the syringe. He turned around and grabbed the man's arm, sliding the needle into his vein as he howled in pain.

"It's not that bad, man," he murmured, sliding the needle out. Just then the restraints buckled, and the patient's arm shot out, knocking into the syringe. Jackson swore when he felt the needle stab him arm through his lab coat.

"Get him down!" Owen said loudly, two attendants coming over to help as the man thrashed one last time against the restraints. The sedation took effect, though, and the man slackened against the hospital bed.

"Avery, are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, tensing his jaw. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Torres joined them and said, "Someone paged me."

"Look at his arm," Owen said, pointing toward the patient's arms before resuming his examination. Torres felt the arm, mouth screwed into a frown as she felt for swelling.

"Yeah, this bad boy needs to be set," Torres said. "Do I get him first?"

"It'll depend on what the x-rays show," Owen said. "Dr. Avery, bring him down to radiology and get a scan of his abdomen. I have a feeling we have some internal bleeding we're going to have to deal with. Dr. Yang, you accompany him, too."

Jackson and Cristina took a hold of either side of the bed, wheeling it to the elevator. Cristina peered at him over the bed and said, "You got stabbed by that syringe, didn't you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not going to pass out are, you? There's only room for one hospital bed in these elevators."

"Just keep walking," he said dryly.

* * *

"I have the car accident guy Roger Meroni's chart," the nurse said, handing it over to Owen. "They just came in a few minutes ago."

"Alright, thank you," Owen said, flipping open the chart and casually going through the pages. Something caught his eye, though, and he flipped back, eyes carefully reading the test results displayed on the page. His stomach twisted at what he saw. He looked up and grabbed the nurse's attention.

"I need you to page Dr. Avery for me. Now."

* * *

"What's going on?" Jackson said, joining Owen in his office. "One of the nurses paged me. Did something happen with the patient?"

"Did you get stabbed with that needle?" Owen asked.

"It was nothing," Jackson said dismissively. "A scratch. I'm fine, really."

Owen looked at him with serious eyes and said, "Avery, I need you tell me if you were stabbed with that needle."

Jackson looked at him strangely while something he couldn't quite discern built in the pit of his stomach. There was a reason for Hunt's dogged questioning.

"Yeah," he finally said. "It stabbed me." Owen shook his head, looking away as he swore softly. Jackson stepped forward and asked, "What's the big deal?"

"I just got the patient's chart."

"And?"

"He's HIV positive."

* * *

"You should wear strapless," Callie said, sitting with April as they waited for a patient's CT scan to load.

"For what?"

"For the ALA benefit," Callie said. "You have good shoulders."

"I'm wearing a lab coat," April pointed out. Her shoulders were very much not on display. Nor were they particularly good. They were just shoulders.

"Well, I can tell you have good shoulders," Callie said. "Labcoat or no. Have you picked out a dress yet?"

April shook her head. Her time had been spent at the hospital or in front of the television OD-ing on romantic comedies. There was nothing quite like watching other people get their lives together when yours was falling into shambles.

"I haven't had time. Too busy working and wallowing."

"Hey, shopping can be categorized as wallowing!" Callie enthused. "What says wallowing more than getting a smoking hot dress?"

"A Gilmore Girls marathon with rocky road ice cream?"

Callie considered that for a moment and said, "That does sound pretty great, actually."

"You should try it sometime, with or without a breakup."

"Preferably without. I have that whole being married thing. I'd like to keep that."

April stared out toward the patient, imagining herself at the benefit. After a moment she murmured, "Strapless, huh?"

* * *

Jackson told no one before he went for the blood test. He didn't need anyone adding to the panic building rapidly in his chest.

He kept telling himself that the blood work would come back negative. The needle couldn't have been in his arm for more than a second. That was less than a second for the disease to transmit. Less than a second for his entire life to be forever changed.

It couldn't happen. Just an hour ago he was HIV negative, and it was a preposterous thought that sixty odd minutes later he was HIV positive. It was a preposterous notion, and what made it even more ridiculous was that it could be true. He could be HIV positive.

"You should do some charting," Owen said. "While you wait."

"I can operate," Jackson said stubbornly. This wouldn't put his entire day on hold. He had a bypass with Dr. Altman in the afternoon, and after that he would have to check in on their car accident patient.

"I know this is difficult for you-"

"Do you?" Jackson snapped. "Do you know what it's like to possibly be HIV positive because someone couldn't fasten restraints correctly?"

The younger man's eyes were lit with fury, directed clearly at Owen who appraised him carefully. He knew Jackson was going off fumes – off fear and worry – but he couldn't deny what was said. He thought it from the moment the guy's arm had come free. He played the moment over and over in his mind, wondering if there was something he could have done differently.

"The restraints were fastened properly," he said. From what he could remember they were, at least.

"Then how did he break free of them?"

"Freak accidents happen," Owen said calmly.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not get be HIV positive because of some _freak accident_."

"You don't know that you are," Owen said. "Don't get yourself worked up until you see the results."

"You try not getting worked up," Jackson said, his anger ebbing as the worry built.

"The blood work will come back soon, and then we'll know."

"Yeah," Jackson said, shaking his head. "We'll know. Then what?"

* * *

Owen hadn't approached Cristina since they met at the vent. He had gotten her forgiveness, and he wouldn't push it. She would come to him when she was ready for the next step, and only then. This was a time that he needed her, though. She had been her rock, just as he had been hers at one time, and right now he needed her. He needed someone to assure him that he wasn't the one who got one of their attendings stabbed with a syringe from someone HIV positive.

"Cristina, can I talk with you?"

She looked up from her chart, and her face registered worry when she saw the pinched expression on his. She closed the chart and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Somewhere private," he quickly said, gesturing toward an on-call room. She followed him in, closing the door.

"What's going on?

He explained everything with Jackson and the needle. She listened in silence, her eyes growing wider as he told her more.

"It wasn't my fault," Owen said, more to himself than anything. "I could fasten those restraints in my sleep."

"They were fastened correctly," Cristina told him. "I saw it for myself. You did nothing wrong."

"Then how did he break free? How did I let him break free?"

"They might not have been tight enough," she answered, adding on, "Which you couldn't have known."

"I should have," he said, shaking his head. "People come in all the time, and I should have…"

She moved forward and placed her hands on his arms to calm him down. He looked at her, eyes pained.

"I could have ruined his life, Cristina. I could have ruined his entire life."

"But you didn't. Stop doing this to yourself. You did nothing wrong. Things happen in the ER, and it's no one's fault."

Owen sat down on the bed heavily, resting his arms on his knees.

"When did he get his blood taken?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Results should be up soon then," Cristina noted.

"If he's positive…"

"Then we will deal with it," she said, sitting beside him. "But we don't know that. So, let's not prepare for the worst, okay?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon," he said with a humorless smile. "That's what I do."

* * *

April found Jackson in the pit, working on a pile of charts. She propped her elbows on the counter and said, "Why are you working on charts?"

"Seemed like a good thing to do," he said unenthusiastically.

"But you hate charts."

"Well, they're not too bad right now."

She straightened up and asked him, "So, what do you think of my shoulders?"

"Huh?"

"My shoulders? Are they good?" She moved them around a bit, squaring them off and then shrugging a bit. "Callie said I had good shoulders. She told me I should wear a strapless dress this weekend."

"Your shoulders are fine," Jackson said, looking back down at the charts.  
"Just fine?"

"Look, April, I don't really care about your shoulders right now," Jackson snapped. She looked at him strangely and said, "Sorry. I'll, uh, change the subject."

"I can't talk right now," he said sharply. "I'm trying to do work."

"You're doing _chart_ work. That takes less concentration than parallel parking."

"Would you just take a hint?" he said, voice rising. "I don't want to talk right now, okay?"

"Okay!" she said forcefully. "I get it! Geez, what crawled up your backside?"

She stormed off and he exhaled sharply, shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her, but right then he honestly couldn't handle anyone else's problems, even if it only involved deciding whether or not to wear a strapless dress. Clenching his jaw, he returned his attention to the charts.

* * *

"He can be such an _ass_ sometimes," April said, plopping beside Cristina in the cafeteria in a huff.

"What are you going on about?"

"Jackson," April hissed, not noticing the way Cristina's eyes flashed. "Sometimes I think he's more hormonal than I am!"

"Just give him a break," Cristina said, voice strange. "He's having a hard day."

"What do you mean a hard day?" April asked immediately.

"Difficult case," Cristina covered quickly. "That car accident guy. He's not been easy, in more ways than one."

"Well, I've had difficult cases too without biting off my friend's heads. He should learn how to compartmentalize."

"You should cut him some slack," Cristina said. She paused for a moment and then added, "You never know what someone's really going through."

April looked at her strangely, but before she could question further her pager went off. April looked down at the small pager on her belt, and smiled wide when she saw it was from Dr. Sheperd. Pages from him usually boded well.

"Well, I have a case to get to," she chirped. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch!"

To her retreating back Cristina murmured, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

The results.

Owen picked them up from the nephrology department, bringing Jackson to a small conference room. Jaw clenched tightly, he handed them over with a few stilted words and then turned to leave. Jackson stared at the folded piece of paper in his hand, unsure if there had ever been a time in his life when he was more terrified. At the last moment he looked up and stopped Owen at the door.

"Would you mind staying?" he asked.

Owen nodded, stepping forward and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. Before Jackson opened the paper he said, "I know it wasn't your fault. I was pretty much terrified. I…"

"It's okay," Owen said.

Jackson nodded, clearing his throat before looking back down at the paper. His hands trembled as he flipped it open, eyes reading over the test results. He was silent, reading the same line over and over.

"Avery?"

"It's negative," he said. Hands shaking so badly that he dropped the paper. "It-it's negative."

* * *

April waited by the front of the hospital for Jackson and Alex. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this particular ride after Jackson's attitude that afternoon. It was bad enough having to deal with Alex's attitude. Jackson walked over, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said.

She appraised him coolly and said, "Hello Jackson. In better spirits, I hope?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I was, uh, under some stress."

"What was going on with you?"

He bristled a bit at her tone and said, "I was stabbed by a needle used on an ER patient who was HIV positive. That's what happened. You found me when I was waiting for my test results to come back."

April stared at him in horror. He had been going through all of that, and she had-

"I'm a bitch," she breathed out. "The way that I treated you. Jackson, I am so sorry."

"You didn't know," Jackson told her, his irritation ebbing. She hadn't known. Yes, she hadn't handled his outburst in the best way, but she wouldn't be April if she had.

"The test results," she blurted out, realizing that in the mess of her thoughts she had neglected to see what had ultimately happened. She struggled to find a way to poise the question politely, mouth opening and closing several times when he finally told her, "They're negative. I'm not HIV positive."

"Oh, thank God," she said, relief flooding her. "That is very good."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I would have to agree."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," he said. "It was hard enough not freaking out completely. I don't think I could have handled other people being worried, too."

April could see his point. She would have been beside herself if he had told her.

"Well, I'm happy that it turned out okay," she said with a decisive nod. "Are you okay after all of it?"

"A little shook up," he admitted. "But I'm okay."

"Good."

"So, we can head out if you're ready," he said, readjusting the strap of the messenger bag on his shoulder.

"What about Alex?"

"He's staying late on a case. So, it's just the two of us."

"Oh, I'm ready then," she said. "Lead the way."

Together, they left the hospital.

**A/N: If you are an ER fan, yes I 100% took the HIV needle thing from that. But, hey, it's fanfic! We're already half-way to plagiarism. lol Hope that you enjoyed this :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know updates have been a bit sparse for the last few chapters. I just graduated college, so I have been busy with ceremonies and the like. And now I am going to be out of town for the rest of the week for my brother's graduation, which means another wait for a chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoy this enough to stick around for the next update. I promise you that it will be coming! Anyhoo, the ALA benefit is finally here! Hope you enjoy it! Lots happens in this one!**

Chapter 10

"April would you hurry up?" Jackson called from the living room, checking his watch. "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. We're going to be late!"

"I had an eyeliner emergency! Do you want me going there looking like a prostitute?"

"If that meant we were leaving, then yes. I would want that."

"Very funny," she said dryly, coming out of her bedroom. She pulled at the bodice of her tress, tugging it higher. "Alright, let me just grab my purse and then we can go."

Jackson watched her look around the room while she murmured, "Purse. Purse."

"You have no idea where your purse is, do you?"

"The eyeliner emergency threw me off!"

Jackson spotted it resting on the stove. "It's on the stove."

"Oh," April breathed out, smiling happily as she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her purse. Jackson stood up, and grabbed her coat.

"Why was your purse on the stove?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Sort of a weird place for your purse to be," he remarked, handing her coat over. As she slid it on, there was a knock at the front door.

"Did you forget to crack a window for Alex or something?" she joked. He went over to the door and opened it, frowning when Alex stood there.

"I told you to wait in the car," he said.

"You didn't tell me you'd take forever," Alex shot back.

"We were just heading down."

"Well, I have to pee," Alex said. He glanced at April and nodded appreciatively.

"You actually look kind of hot, Kepner," he noted, walking past her toward the bathroom.

She made a face and said, "Thank you. I think."

"Pee fast!" Jackson called after him.

"See, I'm not the only one making us late," April said.

Alex returned from the bathroom, straightening his jacket.

"Alright, let's get this train wreck started," he said.

* * *

"It's totally going to be Yang," Alex said as they drove to the banquet hall. "It's not even a competition."

"I don't know. I heard some nurses from oncology are coming."

"You've seen Yang when free liquor is around," Alex said. "She is totally going to be the first one to get wasted."

"I'm with Alex," April chimed in. "It's going to be Cristina."

"Who knows, it might be you, Kepner. You failed the boards. Got dumped. It probably should be you."

"Your sensitivity is astounding," she returned.

"What? Humor is the best medicine, or some shit like that."

"Only when the other person is laughing," April said.

"Whatever."

"I hope the food is good," Jackson said.

"Banquet food is never good," Alex said. "Dude, everyone knows that. It's why they have to do the open bar. Makes you forget the shitty food."

"You've really thought about this," April noted. "I'm not sure whether it's impressive of pathetic. Oh wait, no, it's definitely pathetic."

"Who else is going to be at this thing, anyway?" Alex said, changing the subject.

"Definitely Dr. Torres and Robbins," April said. Jackson nodded while he added, "Sloan, too. I think I heard Hunt mention something earlier in the week."

"Which means Yang will be there, too," Alex filled in. "How was everyone already invited? Robbins only offered me a spot at the table yesterday."

Jackson snorted. "Hey, you should just feel lucky you were invited at all."

"From what I heard, you guys were add-ons too," Alex said. "You know all we are? Seat fillers."

"Who get free drinks and dinner," Jackson retorted. "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"I second that," April echoed from the back. "Plus, we got to get all dressed up! It's fun!"

"Wearing a dress for a girl may be fun," Alex griped. "But suits are so not fun for guys."

"I don't mind it," Jackson returned.

"Yeah, Avery, you were practically born in one," Alex said, propping his elbow on the bottom of the window. "Normal people don't like to wear suits."

"Well, I think you both of look lovely," April said primly from the back. "As do I."

Jackson grinned at her in the rearview mirror. "We clean up well, don't we?"

* * *

Owen was running late. A procedure took longer than he expected, unforeseen complications setting the clock back nearly an hour. He was relieved he chose to drive to work that morning. His and Cristina's apartment was in walking distance, but the few added minutes from driving were precious. He bound up the stairs, flying into the room while Cristina emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a formfitting cocktail shift.

"Cristina," he sputtered, stopping short. He forgot all thoughts of his suit and what tie he would wear when he saw her standing there, her perfume filling the air. "You're dressed up," he noted.

"Well, this ALA thing is formal attire," she said with a shrug. "Couldn't exactly show up in jeans. Although I wouldn't mind that. It'd be kind of funny to see everyone's faces. They'd think I went off the deep end again."

"You're going to the ALA benefit?" he asked. They had bought their tickets a while back, before everything had crumbled beneath them, but he hadn't thought she would still attend.

"We bought the tickets," she said simply. "Figured I wouldn't let mine go to waste."

"Right," he said, nodding his head. "That makes sense."

"You better get dressed," she said, gesturing back toward the suit he had laid out on the bed that morning. "We're already running late."

_We're_ running late, Owen thought. That _we_ meant that she was waiting for him, which meant they were leaving together and arriving together. And he was suddenly filled with such elation, that he could hardly think straight.

"The bed," Cristina said pointedly. "Your suit. Tie. Let's get cracking."

He recovered his senses and walked past her into the bedroom. He changed quickly, settling on the red tie that he had worn at their wedding. When he walked out, her eyes travelled to his tie and he watched her lips curl into a soft smile. Her eyes met his again and she said, "Alright, ready to go?"

* * *

"April, I see you took my advice on the dress," Callie said happily when April removed her coat to reveal her strapless pink dress. The table was filled with the usual Seattle Grace players. Callie and Arizona sat together with Meredith and Derek beside them. Mark sat beside Derek with his latest paramour Julia. A half moon of empty chairs faced the others, and the three new arrivals settled in their pick.

"Sorry we're late," Jackson said. He drily added, "April had an eyeliner emergency."

To his surprise, the three girls at the table nodded appreciatively as they mumbled, "Oh, those are the worst" or "Did your smoky turn into streetwalker?"

"I don't understand chicks," Alex mumbled.

"And you never will," April returned.

"Don't worry about it," Callie told them. "All you missed was the speaker; which, believe me, is a blessing in disguise. Besides, Hunt and Yang are still MIA. So, you aren't the latest."

"I'm going to get a drink," Jackson said, rising from his chair. He looked around and asked, "Anyone want anything?"

A few people gave him their drink orders, and April stood up and offered to help him. Callie and Sloan exchanged a look while the pair headed off to the bar.

"You do look very nice, by the way," Jackson noted, slanting his eyes down toward hers with a trademark Avery smile.

"Stop that," she teased. "I am immune to the Avery charm."

"Who said I'm trying to charm you?"

"Friend gets dumped," April sing-songed. "Flirt with said friend to make her think that she is still attractive and desirable."

"No one should make you have to think that," he said, stepping in line. "You are attractive and desirable. And you make that awesome buffalo chicken dip. You're golden."

She smirked. "Thanks. Maybe that's what I did wrong with Dave. I should have made the buffalo chicken dip."

"There's the solution right there," Jackson returned lightly. "Make any man that you date the dip. They'll be powerless to your kitchen charms."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You're doing okay, though, right?" he asked carefully. "With the whole Dave thing?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "It's been long enough now. I'm over it. Sort of."

"Well, sort of is a good start."

She smiled softly. "Yes. I'll drink to that!"

They flanked the bar and Jackson ordered their drinks. He didn't ask for her order, already knowing full well her fondness for whiskey and cokes. He handed it over, along with one of the other drinks, and they made their way back to the table. Owen and Cristina had arrived in their absence, Cristina taking part in a rather loud conversation with Meredith.

"You got your guy with the hair. The Barbie dream house. Plus all these freaks as Zoya's surrogate family."

"Hey, I prefer to be called a lovable eccentric," Sloan cut in.

"There's no way you're moving to Boston," Cristina finished.

"She has a point about the dream house," Arizona said. "Didn't you spend, what, three years building it?"

"Four," Derek said. "But, I can build my dream house in Boston, too. That hefty sum of money they're willing to pay me would help."

"You don't need money," Sloan said gruffly. "I've seen what you charge, Derek."

Derek smirked and returned, "And I've seen what you've charged for all those implants."

"You cannot put a price on self esteem," Sloan answered easily.

"That's beautiful," Derek joked. "That should be your slogan."

"You know, I just might. I'll put it under my name on my business cards."

"So, Jackson, where are you looking at for fellowships?" Derek asked. "You've been very hush-hush about it all."

"I'm looking at a lot of programs around the area," Jackson said noncommittally. "I don't have my sights set on any one place, though. Still waiting to hear back from the program directors and see if I get offered anything."

"I'm sure you will," Derek said. "How about you, April?"

The table grew uncomfortably silent, and Derek flushed when he remembered that April hadn't passed her boards. He went to change the subject, something that only made the situation more uncomfortable, but April stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I heard back from a few places."

"You did?" Jackson asked, surprised that he hadn't heard about it. She nodded, averting her eyes.

"Yeah. They said they wanted a board-certified surgeon."

"You'll find somewhere," Owen said. "You're a good doctor and they'll see that."

"Yeah, sure," April said, draining her drink. "So, next topic of conversation?"

* * *

"What's the plan?" Sloan asked Callie as they waited in line at the bar. The two had slunk off to discuss their plans for the night. "Get them drunk? Plant a decoy?"

Callie smirked. "Plant a decoy?"

"You know, get someone to flirt with one of them. Stoke the jealous flames."

"No stoking," Callie said. "We let it naturally run its course."

"What? That is a terrible plan."

"We help the natural course, of course," Callie said reasonably. "Push them together to dance. Perhaps push a bit more liquor than normal. For the most part, though, that ship has already set sail." She rubbed her hands together and remarked, "All we have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asked, him and April out on the dancefloor. She looked up at him and asked, "Tell you what?"

"About the hospitals calling you?"

She looked away, her jaw tensing.

"It wasn't good news to tell."

"Which is exactly why you should have told me," he pressed. "You should have to go through this alone. That's what friends are for."

"I don't want to be that person," she said, shaking her head.

"What person?"

"The one who constantly needs someone to lean on. That's not me, and it's not going to become me. Besides, I don't want you to feel like you have to tiptoe around me with your offers."

"I don't feel that way."

"Yeah, well, if you heard about every rejection call I've received, you would."

He paused for a moment and then asked, "How many?"

"Jackson, please."

"How many?"

She stared at a piece of lint on his shoulder as she softly said, "All of them."

"April-"

"No," she said firmly. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your shoulder to cry on. I'm fine, okay? It's a setback, but I'm fine. I still have Seattle Grace, so I still have a job. I'll just retake it next year and everything will be fine. I'm fine. Everything. Fine."

"Let me get this straight. You're fine?" Jackson said. He felt her relax in his arms as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Perfectly fine. Now, since you have prospects and a board certification, let's talk about you. Why haven't you decided on a program? You barely talk about it."

"I don't like to count my chickens before they hatch," he said with a shrug. "But I promise, when I make a decision, you will be the first to know. That way you can gloat and hold it over everyone else."

* * *

Cristina stood up, offering her hand to Owen who looked at her cautiously.

"Come on, let's dance," she said. Beside her, Meredith looked like she had bit into a lemon. Cristina didn't pay her much attention, though. Her eyes were trained solely on him, and he was powerless to his desire as he slid his fingers along the smoothness of her palm and took her hand. They walked out onto the dance floor, and he slid his arms around her waist.

"We don't have to pretend," he told her. "The dancing and all. I don't expect any of it."

"I'm not pretending," she told him.

He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm choosing."

He stared at her, unable to breathe for the moment as the enchanting creature in his arms gazed at him with an emotion that was all too easy to read.

"Cristina-"

"I'm staying at Seattle Grace," she said. "Teddy has been practically neurotic with showing me all that the program has to offer. She's proven that Seattle Grace is the superior program. I would be a fool to pass it up."

"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling a tension he hadn't even realized he held in his chest release. "You need to be sure, Cristina."

"I'm sure. I've listened to everyone's pitches and I've done my own research. This is where I should be." Her gaze softened and she added, "This is where I _want_ to be."

At her words, he wanted nothing more to kiss her, but he held back. This game would be played on her rules now, and he would wait for her move. To his relief and utter joy, she reached up and laid a hand on the back of his neck, gently guiding his mouth to hers.

* * *

For all their ruminations on the drive up on who would get drunk first, Alex, Jackson and April were completely off. The first to be drunk was none other than Miranda Bailey, who wandered over with Ben. He gestured a sort of half-apology behind her back as she rattled on about something.

"This event is…" Bailey snapped her fingers, the action having some meaning to her as she nodded emphatically. "Mmm hmmm. That is what I said!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Miranda," Derek said, his mouth twitching as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Your face looks funny," Bailey pointed out, still remarkably observant with a few too many drinks in her. "You're twitching!"

"Facial tick," Derek said, coughing a bit. "I've always had it, remember?"

She nodded slowly, picking up the breadcrumbs of his fake story. "Right. Facial tick." She looked up at Ben and hit his chest with the back of her hand. "Did you know he always had a facial tick? A neurosurgeon with a facial tick! Ha!"

"What have you been drinking?" Sloan drawled. "And where can I get some?"

"I had some wine," Bailey said. "And then some more wine. And then some _more_ wine. And then-"

"Let me guess? More wine?"

"Ha! You got it!" she turned around to look at Ben and again knocked her hand into his chest. Apparently Bailey was a drunk hitter. "He got it!"

"Yeah, I think it's time we call it a night."

"Call it a night? It's early! Even Tuck isn't in bed by now."

"We're going to head out," Ben told the table, putting an arm around her to keep her from heading back toward the bar. "It was nice seeing all of you, though."

"Give her some water and aspirin," Callie said with a smirk. "And poptarts. They're the world's greatest hangover food."

"I will. Thanks for the advice."

He carted Bailey away and Derek said, "Poptarts, really? I always thought pancakes were the perfect hangover food."

"Both of you are amateurs," Meredith said. "Mexican food is true hangover food."

"Cristina," Derek said, glancing at the diminutive brunette as she returned with Owen to the table. "You kicked back a few in your day. Best hangover food?"

Without a beat she answered, "Mexican food. Everyone knows that."

* * *

April was dancing with some hospital board member, a flash of pink as her and her dance partner moved across the floor. Jackson tried not to watch. Really, he tried to be engrossed in conversation or do anything but follow her with his eyes, but it proved to be an impossible feat.

"So, when are you going to take advantage of that?" Sloan asked, leaning in toward Jackson.

"Take advantage of what?"

"Kepner. You guys seem close."

"We're friends," he answered. It was the same thing he always said. A stock answer that he now realized only addressed one facet of what she had come to mean to him.

"You're looking at her as more than a friend right now. And as your mentor, I have to say, she's been throwing you similar looks. So, why don't you both stop acting like eight year olds and hook up already."

"It's not that easy."

Sloan credited himself for some progress at that response. It wasn't a blatant dismissal. That he could do little with, but this indecision, this hesitation at the sight of complication he could work with.

"You're both legal adults. What could be so difficult?"

"She's just different," Jackson said. "She's not like everyone else here. I don't totally know how to handle it."

"Well, you could start by laying one on her," Sloan suggested. "That's usually a fool proof first move."

Jackson laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know…"

"You know what, just try it," Sloan said. "What do you have to lose?"

Jackson would have said their friendship, but if sleeping together didn't decimate that, he wasn't sure there was much that could.

"I think I'll take it slow," Jackson said. "But thanks for the advice."

"I know my stuff," Sloan said with a shrug. "I used to be quite a ladie's man."

"Yeah, I heard. And saw."

"I'm just saying, don't wait around for the so-called right moment. Because, I'll let you in on a little secret – there is no such thing. Life happens because you make it happen. There's no perfect formula or moment."

Jackson's eyes easily found April and her dance partner on the floor. He thought about what Sloan just said, about making your own luck. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, he stood up and said, "Thanks for the advice, man."

"My pleasure, Avery. Do me proud now."

He smiled a bit before walking over toward the dancing pair and tapping on the man's shoulder. April looked at him with an unreadable expression as he asked to cut in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was bored," he answered easily. "I thought a dance could help."

"So, you decided to cut into mine?"

"You looked like you were drooping."

She laughed, setting him with a look. "Drooping? I was so not drooping."

"Yeah, you kind of were. With me here, though, you don't have to worry about any further droopage."

"Oh, well thank goodness," she returned. "We all know what a rampant problem droopage is."

The music slowed down as one Frank Sinatra standard melted into the next. April could never actually identify the song, but she could hum along with the entire tune. Jackson pulled her closer and she tried not to overanalyze it as their knees gently knocked. After a moment she dropped her chin to his shoulder. She almost thought she felt his lips brush against her hair, but she had to have imagined it.

Her neck grew hot as the proximity of their bodies registered, and she pulled back slightly before claiming that she needed some air. She didn't wait for a response before slipping from his arms and heading toward the exit. Jackson stood on the dance floor, staring after her.

"What just happened?" Sloan asked, appearing at his side like some magical genie. Jackson shook his head.

"I don't know. She needed air."

"And what are you still doing here?" Jackson turned his head toward Sloan, and the latter said, "This is the part where you go after her."

Jackson didn't need to be told twice. He made his way toward the exit, wondering what he intended on actually saying once he found her. He still didn't exactly know what was happening, or what they were barreling toward, but he knew he wanted to find out.

She was sitting at one of the benches in front of the banquet hall, arms wrapped tightly around herself. He shrugged out of his coat and sat beside her, draping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmured, tugging at the lapels to bring it tighter around her. They stared out at the parking lot, both of them silent. Jackson broke first, his voice cutting through the silence.

"What's going on here? With us?"

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"I'm not alone then?" he asked, glancing toward her. "What I'm feeling-"

"You're not alone," she echoed. "What that means, though…"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't know either."

It was preposterous. They were sitting their, basically admitting their feelings, and yet neither one of them would make a move. Neither would definitively cross that line, because they knew there was no going back. They'd already gotten a taste. Another, and they were likely to fall over the edge.

But would that be so bad?

Complete surrender wasn't such a terrible fate when you were surrendering to the right person.

"April-"

He never finished that sentence, as her mouth covered his. It was her move again, just like before, but this time he didn't hesitate. He thread his fingers through her hair as his other hand palmed her waist. At first it was all feeling, but then April began to think, and that was never a good thing. She thought about how Dave was only a few weeks ago and right now she was hurtling at a deafening speed toward rebound central. And she didn't want to do that to herself. To Jackson. They both deserved better.

She pulled away, ducking her chin to her chest in embarrassment. She shouldn't have done that. Jackson was her one true friend at Seattle Grace, and if their sleeping together didn't change things, this undoubtedly would. That had been an irrational impulsive action after being worked up from some bar fight. Both were lucid now. She knew exactly what she was doing when she leaned in. Knew exactly what she was risking.

"I-I have to go," she stammered, standing shakily.

"April-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this. I just need to leave."

Out of the mess of thoughts, the only one Jackson was able to vocalize was, "But I drove you."

"Shit," she bit out. "I'll, um, I'll get a cab."

"Look, we can just forget that happened," he said, his stomach twisting as he saw his closest friendship breakdown in front of his eyes.

"No," she said loudly, shaking her head. "I can't have another thing to not remember with you, Jackson. I just-I can't. I'm going to call a cab."

"I can leave now, too. Let me drive you home."

"No, a cab is fine. You go back in there and enjoy the rest of the night."

That was hopeless after what had just happened, but he nodded, anyway. She was in a panic, and he knew there was no way of talking her down from this one, especially if it was him doing the talking.

"Okay." He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Call with my phone. I'll go get your stuff."

"Tell the others I wasn't feeling well," April said. "Or something like that."

He nodded and walked into the banquet hall. To his relief, the rest of the table was on the dance floor, and he picked up her purse and coat without any added fanfare. She was standing beside the driveway when he found her again, his jacket still around her shoulders. She glanced toward him when he stepped beside her, but avoided his eyes.

"My jacket," he said, gesturing to suit coat hanging on her small frame.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She removed it quickly, handing it over with unnecessary care. "Thank you for letting me wear it."

"No problem. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No," she said immediately, shaking her head. "I'm fine. You go inside."

He hesitated for only a moment before turning on his heel and heading back inside.

**A/N: Drama! I hope that you all enjoyed this! Just a quick note - I am going to be without internet for the rest of the week, so an update will most likely not be seen here until early next week. I'll do my best to get it written, though, so all I have to do is type it up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: That finale. Oh boy. Let me just say, this chapter reflects my sadness at the loss of one of my favorite characters and ships. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Mark and Jackson spoke over a skin graft, the events of the weekend proving as fodder for the procedure's conversation.

"So, what happened with you and Kepner?" Mark asked. "You went out after her. She left. Something is definitely wrong there."

"Well, the kiss happened," Jackson said.

"You finally manned up and landed one on her?"

"Not exactly," Jackson said. "She kissed me. She panicked. She ran away. End of story."

"Well, that's unexpected."

"Not exactly," Jackson said, remembering how she had essentially asked him to leave after their night together in San Francisco.

Mark arched an eyebrow and asked, "Care to expand on that, Avery?"

"Long story. Anyway, now we're not talking. Actually, scratch that. We're still talking – only now it's very polite. Very careful."

"Very awkward?"

Jackson frowned, thinking of his and April's uncomfortable exchange that morning. Her car was still in the stop, so he picked her up as usual. Thankfully, Alex was too grateful for the unusual stilted and brief conversation to delve too deeply into the reason behind it.

"It's like we broke up," Jackson said. "Except…there was nothing to break up.

"Mixing work with pleasure," Sloan noted loftily. "It's never easy. Believe me."

Jackson snorted. "Yeah. You of all people would know."

"So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know. Should I have a plan?"

"You don't want to lose her, do you?"

"No," Jackson said immediately. "But what can I do?"

"Not much," Mark admitted. "But you still should plan something. Chance favors the prepared mind. Even a mind like yours, Avery."

Jackson chuckled lightly at the thinly veiled jab. "Alright, I'll come up with something. So, how are things with Julia?"

"She wants to have a baby," Mark announced rather nonchalantly, blazing right past Jackson's incredulous gape. "Apparently, my sperm is in high demand."

"A baby?"

"I haven't said yes or no," Mark told him. "There are, uh, complications. To put it lightly."

"Complications?" Jackson said. "What, Lex confess her undying love or something?"

He laughed at the joke, but noticed that his partner was silent. When he looked at Mark, everything that he needed to know was written plainly on the attending's face.

"Lexie confessed her undying love?"

"Well, the undying part was left out, but the rest is pretty accurate."

"Wow, that's rough man," Jackson said, shaking his head. "And here I thought I had issues. So, what did you tell her?"

"That I needed a few days."

"You don't need a few days," Jackson said. "Everyone knows you're in love with her."

"It's not that easy."

"She even loved you when we were together," Jackson said. "And don't try to tell me that you didn't either. I know the whole taking me under your wing thing was just a way to keep your eye on me."

"I believe in taking advantage of synergies," Mark replied easily. "Anyway, I haven't decided what to tell her yet. So, I'm letting it lie."

"You're letting it lie? What does that even mean?"

"It means, that I am not giving her a response until I am one hundred percent sure of my response."

"You'll never be one hundred percent sure. If you love her, you should tell her."

* * *

Izzie knew it would be difficult coming back. Two years was a long time and things were bound to change. She had prepared herself – or tried to – but she still felt a displacing sort of déjà vu when she walked the halls of Seattle Grace. There were so many memories that pushed from every hallway, every doorway and OR. Some were pleasant memories. Others made her chew on her cheek. And then there were all those doctors she worked with, real life ghosts as they moved past her. She had thought it would be a good thing to face her past, her mistakes. Plunged in the middle of the chaos, though, she wasn't so sure that she had been right.

It was hardest seeing him. The years had done nothing to soften his effect on her – the shortening of breath, heart slamming against her ribcage, body sent in such a jolt that she didn't know how she managed to keep walking straight. She looked for him at every turn and stop. Leaving a patient's room or waiting in the cafeteria, she was in a constant state of anticipation.

She wondered if her presence was as disarming to them as all of theirs was to her. Did it transport them back to simpler times? Before babies and marriages, when it was only the five of them (or four after George) taking on the surgical rotation and then the world?

Sometimes she wished she could go back to that time. Before she got cancer and George stepped in front of that bus. Before she had alienated herself from them, from herself.

"Iz."

His voice pulled her from her thoughts. She was sitting alone in the cafeteria, absentmindedly eating a roast beef sandwich. He gestured to the seat in front of her and she nodded, swallowing uncomfortable as he settled in front of her.

"You look tired," she noted, eyes travelling over the dark circles that resembled bloated tea bags beneath his eyes.

"I got called in for a surgery at two in the morning," he said.

"How'd it go?"

"It was fine. The kid's lungs filled with fluid. Robbins did most of it, but called me in anyway. Probably to punish me for considering Hopkins."

"Hopkins?"

"Oh, sorry, you probably wouldn't know. Hopkins offered me a position."

_Oh sorry, you probably wouldn't know._

That statement hurt more than she knew was intended. She used to know everything. She was the first told, or second at the least. Now she was the last to know, a forgotten entity only filled in when necessary to carry out polite conversation.

"That's amazing," she said. "Congratulations, Alex."

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"No, it is. Hopkins is definitely something."

"I still don't know if I'm going to take it," he said. "I sort of already told Robbins that I would stay."

"You should go wherever fits best," she said. "Don't let others influence you."

He nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. As he chewed, she thought to herself that if he did leave that meant she only had months left with him, if even that. An urgency descended on her like a swarm of flies, anxiety pulling at her stomach as she tried to devise a way to get the most out of these possible final moments with him.

"Alex, could we maybe grab a drink at Joe's sometime?" she asked tentatively. He looked up at her, surprise registering in his gaze. "I'm not asking for anything," she said quickly. "I know we can't go back to the way things were. But I miss you. We used to be friends. Heck, I used to be your _only_ friend."

He smirked.

"I know I've missed a lot these past two years," she continued. "I don't want to miss any more."

Alex was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you free after work today?"

* * *

Teddy joined Cristina at the rotation desk, propping her elbow comfortably on the counter as she said, "I have an angioplasty later this afternoon. Do you want to scrub in?"

Cristina nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"The patient has Budd-Chiari Syndrom."

That drew Cristina's attention. "Really? I don't think I've ever seen anyone with that. Isn't it like one in a million or something?"

Teddy grinned wide. "A one in a million chance. That's the sort of program that Seattle Grace offers. Thrilling and unique opportunities is only one facet of-"

"I've made my decision, Teddy."

Teddy's eyes widened, and she hastened to compose her face into one less obvious as she tentatively asked, "And?"

Cristina crisply replied, "After weighing my options, I decided to stay on here."

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Cristina asked.

"So, you're really staying on at Seattle Grace?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Cristina said, smirking at the incredulous look on her mentor's face.

"That-that's fantastic! That's amazing! You're staying! Does Owen know? What am I saying, of course he knows!" Teddy pulled her into a tight hug, but let the younger resident go when she felt her stiffen. Teddy cleared her throat while Cristina straightened her lab coat. "Well, that is very good news, Yang. We're, uh, happy to have you."

"Thank you, Teddy."

"Let's get you the chart on that angioplasty patient, yeah?"

* * *

Lexie leafed through a chart, reading up on a patient she would be seeing later in the afternoon. She turned the page, hissing when the edge of the paper sliced her finger. She had been turning with some gusto, and she scrunched her nose when she saw that the paper cut was somewhat deep. Closing the chart, she stood and walked to the nearest supply closet for a bandaid. She opened the door and stepped in, stopping short when she found Mark Sloan rifling through the cabinets.

"Mark, hi."

He looked up and his face showed just as much startling as she felt. He closed the cabinet door and she spied a box of bandaids as the door closed.

"Lexie. Uh, what are you doing in here?"

"Paper cut," she admitted somewhat sheepishly, holding up her finger. "Don't want to get blood all over the chart."

"Probably not a good idea."

"I saw some bandaids in that cabinet next to you," she said. "Could you hand me one?"

He didn't move an inch, his eyes glued to her face. She began to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and shifted between her feet. "Uh, Mark?"

"I love you," he said.

It took a moment for her to register what he had said, and she stared at him, mouth dropped into a visible gape.

"You-you love me?"

A bright smile spread on his face, and he turned back to the cabinet and pulled the door open. He grabbed a bandaid and stepped toward her, gesturing for her to give him her hand. She obliged without question, mind still stuck on those three words. She studied his face as he unwrapped the bandaid and wrapped it tightly around her finger.

"Mark?"

His eyes met hers, and she felt a jolt go all the way to her little toe. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands, thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. Her eyes drifted shut as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She had forgotten how nice his mouth felt against hers, how _right_. He pulled away and locked his gaze with hers.

"I love you, Lexie Grey."

"I love you, too," she murmured happily, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into the curve of his shoulder, inhaling his unique scent. When they first started dating she had asked him what sort of cologne he wore. He responded by saying that cologne was for sissies, and his scent was his alone. It was pure Mark Sloan.

He pulled back enough to capture her mouth with his again and her toes curled. She had forgotten the intoxication of his kisses - the feel of his lips against hers, tongue sliding along her own.

Between kisses he mumbled, "On-call room?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Jackson had some free time during Dr. Altman's angioplasty and planned on watching from the observation deck. He walked in and saw April in the front row, a seat open beside her. He walked around a group of people standing to the side of the observation deck and dropped into the seat. She looked over for a moment, but then directed her attention back to the OR.

"I'm surprised you're not down there," April said, her voice strained as she attempted to conduct polite conversation. "Weren't you on Altman's service?"

"I was switched over to Sloan's this morning," Jackson said, glancing at her warily. She only nodded in response he added, "I wouldn't have minded scrubbing in for this one, though."

She actually looked at him then and asked with genuine curiosity, "Why? It's just an angioplasty."

Meredith leaned in from behind them and said, "Yeah, but the guy has Budd-Chiari Syndrome."

April's eyes widened. "I've only read about that!"

"Yeah, it's pretty rare," Jackson agreed. He glanced back at Meredith and said, "Altman probably only gave it to Yang to bribe her into staying."

"She doesn't have to bribe her anymore," Meredith said. "Didn't you hear that she's staying?"

"Great," April grumbled. "Another year of Cristina Yang."

"She's choosing this craphole over Stanford?" Jackson said, shaking his head. "I don't get it."

"Whatever choice Cristina made is the correct one for her," Meredith said levelly. "You know she doesn't take these things lightly."

"She probably had some anal-retentive-pro-con list," Jackson said.

"Oh, and like you don't," Meredith retorted.

Below them, the patient's bp plumetted dangerously as the machines began to beep madly. April leaned forward in her sheet, hands shooting to the arm rests. One hand inadvertently covered Jackson's and she pulled away as if she were burned.

"Sorry," she mumbled, cheeks flushing.

"It's fine," he said quickly.

Behind them, Meredith looked between the two of them, eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"You are just as good as I remembered," Lexie murmured, curled beside Mark in the on-call room. He ran a finger down her arm lazily and she shivered at his touch. It had been too long since she felt like this; too long since _he_ made her feel like this.

"Back at you, Little Grey."

She thought of them in the supply closet and smiled against his chest. He chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath her cheek.

"Reliving what we just did?"

"No."

"You're not?"

She laughed at the wounded tone of his voice. "No, I'm thinking about the supply closet. About what you said."

"Ah, I see."

She rested her forearm on his chest and propped her chin on her wrist so that she could see his face.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" he retorted playfully.

"Mark."

"Fine. I love you."

She grinned wide. "Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"No matter how many times I say it, Lex, it's not going to trump your count from when you told me."

She blushed at the memory of her rather ineloquent confession.

"I was overexcited," she said. "And slightly neurotic. But, that's why you love me, right? Because I'm over-excitable and slightly neurotic?"

He kissed the top of her head. "That and what you did a few minutes ago."

She laughed, slapping his arm lightly.

"Although, I think I might need to see it one more time," he said. "Just to really cement it in my memory."

"We need to get back to work," Lexie said, although she made no effort to move. "There are lives to save."

"Yes, there probably are," Mark said.

He shifted so that her back was against the mattress, his hand making a burning path along her waist. He dropped his mouth to her neck, nibbling and sucking.

"We have a job to do," she said breathlessly as his mouth moved south. "We have responsibilities. We…"

"Are you done now?" he asked, glancing up toward her.

"Yes. All done."

Her eyes drifted shut, but they flew open when she heard the door open. Her stomach dropped when she saw Julia in the doorway, looking at her and Mark with a look that could only mean one thing.

"You son of a bitch," Julia hissed, slamming the door.

Mark sat up and murmured, "That is not good."

"You didn't tell her?" Lexie said loudly.

"I was getting around to it!"

* * *

Jackson found April in the locker room before they left for his car. The room was empty besides the two of them and he sat beside her on the bench as she gathered her things.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She looked at him in surprise. "No. I mean, yes, but not here. Anyone could walk in."

"It was only a kiss."

"Jackson-"

"We slept together and moved past it. Why can't we move past this?"

"It's different," she said wearily, pulling on her sweater. "It's not the same."

"Yeah, you're right it's different. It's small. It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing_," she threw back.

"I didn't mean-"

"I admitted that I had feelings for you," she said heatedly. "You admitted you had feelings for me. That isn't nothing!"

"I know that," he said. "That's why I'm trying to understand why you haven't so much as mentioned it these past few days."

She didn't say anything and he stood up, stepping over to the bench so that he was standing in front of her. He laid his hands on her arms and asked, "What are you afraid of, April?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Everything. I'm afraid of everything, Jackson. I'm afraid that all of you will get ahead of me with your careers and I won't be able to catch up. I'm afraid that Seattle Grace will pull my position. I'm afraid that I'll let you in and then you'll leave me. I'm-"

"I wouldn't do that," he said, sliding is hands up to cradle her face. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you," she continued. "I'm afraid that we'll rush into this and both of us will end up hurt and broken."

"I won't hurt you," Jackson said, tracing her cheek with his thumb. "And you won't hurt me."

"You can't know that."

"And you can't know that we'll hurt each other, either."

"I can't lose you," she said softly. "I can't lose you, Jackson."

"You won't."

"I won't?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek. "You couldn't shake me if you tried."

I-I'm not ready yet," she said. "Even with everything you said, I'm just…"

"That's fine," he said, rubbing her back. "We don't have to start anything. Can we just stop the awkwardness? I don't like the only person I can talk to on those rides being Karev."

"Okay," she relented. "No more awkwardness."

He gave her a quick squeeze and then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Alex sat in the corner table at Joe's with his beer and the untouched vodka tonic. It was thirty minutes past when they agreed to meet. He had run into her on his way to a surgery and they agreed to meet up at eight thirty. Nine o'clock and his phone rested beside his beer without any messages or calls. He was on his third beer, the vodka tonic seemingly mocking him in its fullness. It was a constant reminder that he had been hoodwinked. Brought in and spit out again by the woman that he found himself powerless to refuse. As he finished off the third beer, the front door opened with a melodious jingle, and she was walking toward him with her hair a mess of curls framing her face.

"I am so sorry," she breathed out, dropping into the seat across from him. "I got caught up in the hospital and I didn't even have a moment to step to the side and call or text you. Gosh, I feel like an awful human being. I'm an awful human being, aren't I?"

He stared at her, wondering if his beers had conjured her there. Because had had given up all hope, and yet there she was, at the end of a classic Izzie-Stevens-ramble.

"I got you a drink," he said, pushing the vodka tonic toward her. She smiled brightly, her fist closing on the drink.

"Vodka tonic?" she guessed.

"Yeah. That's what you like, right?"

She nodded, taking a sip. Her eyes widened and she laughed a bit as she said, "I forgot how strong Joe makes 'em."

"Yeah, you get your money's worth here."

"He knows better than to jip Seattle Grace doctors on their alcohol," she retorted lightly. "Imagine Cristina if she got a vodka tonic heavier on the tonic than vodka. Mass pandemonium, right?"

He snorted. "Yeah, totally."

They laughed a bit, the awkwardness between them lifting slightly.

"I missed this," Izzie said genuinely. "The two of us just laughing. We didn't have enough of that in the end. The laughter."

Alex's smile dimmed. "There wasn't much to laugh about."

"I guess not," she admitted. "But, um, let's not talk about that. It's in the past."

"I missed it to, you know," he said. "The laughter."

"You did?" she said, voice silkier than she intended. His eyes were soft, though, when he nodded and said, "Yeah, I did."

**A/N: I realize this was a big ol' Lexie/Mark cornball. But after that finale I had to give them some happy times. There was some good Jackson/April development, though, as well as Izzie/Alex. This one was all about the couples! Did you like it? Leave me some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hopefully this is the start of more frequent updating over here. This is a full chapter. Lots of development and character interaction. An actual case. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Twelve

Mark walked through the hospital, thinking that Julia must have won hide-and-seek often as a child, because after scouring all the usual places (and even a few unusual) he couldn't find her anywhere. He had just about given up on finding her when they met in the pit. He went to talk to her, but she turned away sharply, slamming a chart onto a cart before striding from the pit. Derek watched this with some interest, smirking as his friend sighed audibly and walked toward him.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked. "Last I heard she was wanting to have your children and now she's very obviously avoiding you."

"You're not the only one who can piss off nurses," Mark shot back.

"What'd you do this time?"

"I slept with Lexie. She walked in on us."

"What-here?"

"Oh, like you've never done it," Mark retorted agitatedly. "I was going to sort out my feelings. I was going to think it all through and tie up all the loose ends."

"But you're you," Derek pointed out.

"Exactly. I ended up in the supply closet with Lexie and I don't know what came over me. I just blurted it out."

"Blurted what out?"

"That I loved her," Mark said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What else would I blurt out?"

"I don't know. So, Julia found you guys there?"

"No. We went to an on-call room and, well, you know what comes next. So, she's pissed."

"With good reason," Derek noted. "I mean, it's a good thing you're with Lexie now. I won't miss her constantly talking to me about you. But, you couldn't take a minute to tell Julia you guys were finished?"

"She talked to you about me?" Mark said, bowling straight over the Julia comment.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You better deal with Julia. It's not good to have a pissed nurse on your hands. Take it from someone who knows."

"She's not on my service. I don't have to worry about ten blades in the palm."

"Deal with it," Derek said.

"Maybe I can just let it be. I mean, she knows. She saw us-"

"Deal with it, Mark."

"But-"

"Deal with it."

* * *

An ambulance pulled up behind the hospital, a paramedic pulling open the back doors of the ambulance as she said, "We have a young girl, three years old with a possible head injury and cracked ribs."

Owen stood to the side with April while Cristina held the cart. The paramedic pulled the gurney out of the ambulance with Owen's help. He looked at the battered child and muttered, "What the hell happened?"

"It was an accident!" the mother sobbed, climbing out of the ambulance after her daughter. "I didn't mean to close the door! I didn't mean to!"

"She was in a washing machine," the paramedic explained as they wheeled the patient into the hospital. "Someone at the laundromat called 911."

"What?"

"She just climbed in," the mother said hurriedly, following them. "I-I didn't see her! My back was turned and I went to close all of the washers. I didn't know! I swear, I-"

"Ma'am, we need you to step back," Cristina said, exchanging a look with Owen. "Dr. Kepner will take you to the waiting area."

April took a hold of the woman's arm, steering her toward the waiting area. The woman twisted in her grasp and called out over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, baby! I'm so sorry!"

Owen shined a light in the child's eyes, watching for the dilation of her pupils. He pocketed the light, scanning over her other injuries.

"We need to get an x-ray of her abdomen," Owen said. "Make sure these broken ribs didn't cause any more damage."

"CT scan, too?"

Owen nodded, his jaw tense.

"Let's see the extent of the damage."

* * *

"It was awful," Lexie said, stuffing her mouth with food in the cafeteria. "She just walked in on us. I had no idea he hadn't ended things."

"You couldn't have known," Meredith said. "Believe me, speaking from experience, there was no way of you knowing he wasn't with her."

"Looks like you both have been dirty mistresses," Alex said, pushing his salad around on his plate. "Congratulations. You guys should get medals or something."

"He said he loved me. You'd think if you say you love someone, you wouldn't be with another person. That's logical, right?"

"This is Sloan we're talking about."

Lexie sighed. "You're right. While he is many things – wonderful things – logical is not one of them."

"So, are you guys together now?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. I think so." Lexie stuffed a fistful of French fries into her mouth. "Maybe?"

"Stop stress eating," Meredith said, laying a hand on her arm. "I'm sure he told her."

"Told her what?" Izzie asked, joining them at the table.

"Lexie and Mark banged. Julia, the chick Mark was dating, walked in on them," Alex explained crisply.

"He also told me he loved me," Lexie added, frowning when Meredith swatted away her hand as she reached for one of her carrot sticks.

"He said he loved you?" Izzie said happily.

"Yeah, but the verdict is still out on whether or not he ended things with the nurse," Alex said.

"I'm sure he did," Izzie said.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It's Mark Sloan."

Izzie easily responded, "And we all know his kryptonite is you, Lexie. I bet you he's telling her right now."

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Callie asked, thinking it strange that she found Mark Sloan in the observation deck of one of Arizona's surgeries.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching your wife do a surgery. Thrilling stuff."

"You hate pedes."

"I don't hate pedes," he refuted. "How can anyone hate pedes?"

"Mark," she said, tone warning.

"Fine. I'm hiding," he admitted.

"From who?"

"Julia. And Derek, because he will tell me to stop hiding from Julia."

"What'd you do?" she asked knowingly. "It must have been something pretty bad to make you resort to the observation deck."

"Well, I told Lexie I loved her-"

"Mark, that's great!"

"And we got, uh, intimate. Julia walked in."

Callie snorted, running a hand through her hair. "Well, that's awkward."

"Yeah, especially considering that I hadn't broken up with her yet."

Callie was silent for a moment before she burst into laughter, leaning forward as she held onto her waist. When she caught her breath Mark gave her a reproving look and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Just a bit longer," she said between giggles. "Alright…I'm better now."

"You know, this really isn't funny."

"It kind of is," she said. He gave her another look and she said, "What, come on, Mark, it's pretty funny!"

"I can't face her."

"Uh, yeah, you can. And you will. If you want any chance with Lexie, you need to get rid of the ex."

"She wanted to have my kid," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't anymore. Stop hiding and man up, Mark."

* * *

The residents sat in the back hallway for a quick snack, Cristina filling them in on her ER case with Owen.

"Seriously, if your kid is climbing into washing machines, you shouldn't have had them in the first place," Alex said, taking a bite of his apple.

"I don't know. Kids are unpredictable," Meredith said.

"You can't be serious," Jackson said.

"What? Crazy things happen! You all don't know because you don't have kids but-"

Alex laughed, gesturing toward Meredith with his apple as he said, "Zola's been in the washing machine, hasn't she?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Your kid has been in a washing machine!"

"Zola has not been in a washing machine," Meredith said firmly. "I'm just saying that kids are unpredictable. You turn your back for a minute and-"

"Your kid is in a washing machine?" Cristina finished, pulling out a chip from the bag in her hand and popping it into her mouth.

"Yes. That is the general sentiment."

"I don't know. Still seems pretty extreme to me," Jackson said. "I mean, kids do stupid stuff. I get that. But climbing into a washing machine?"

"You'd be surprised at the stupid stuff kids do," April said. They looked at her strangely and she explained, "I'm the oldest in my family. Lots of younger siblings doing a lot of really stupid things."

"Any of them climb into washing machines?" Alex said.

"No. That's actually one stupid thing they haven't done."

Cristina's pager beeped and she glanced down at her waist band, frowning when she saw the 911.

"Shit. This is her. Something's wrong."

* * *

The patient was vomiting blood. It was bad enough on an adult, but nearly unbearable on a child who was barely five. Cristina kicked the brake from the bed and said, "Book an OR. She needs surgery now."

* * *

Cristina studied the scans of the patient's abdomen as they scrubbed into the surgery.

"Damn it," Owen said. "It tore into the spleen, too. See that?"

Cristina nodded. "The spleen and the kidney. We're going to have to work fast."

They pulled their surgical masks up and then walked into the operating room. The patient was prepped already, under the spell of anesthesia. They stood on either side of the operating table, exchanging a quick look before Owen extended his hand.

"Ten blade, please."

* * *

"Julia."

He caught her just as she was leaving. There was nowhere for her to run off to, except her car but even she knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her actually running away. She turned reluctantly, setting him with the surliest look she could muster.

"Hello, Dr. Sloan."

"About earlier-"

"Oh, I think that is quite clear."

"I love her, Julia," he said, voice devoid of all the usual Mark Sloan charm. "I know it doesn't make it any better. Or make me less of an ass. But I love her. It wasn't just a hook-up."

"Well, that makes me feel better," she said sarcastically.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Believe me, it's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated on me _inside_ our workplace."

"I was going to tell you."

"Before or after you slept with her?"

"Look, I know I'm an ass," Mark said. "And I know I messed up. I care about you and I should have respected you enough to be honest with you. When you said you wanted to have a baby-"

"I wish I could forget that," she muttered.

"I should have told you then how I really felt. I'm sorry that I didn't."

She ran her hand through her hair. "Well, whatever. It's over now."

"Okay."

"I don't want to have your baby anymore."

He couldn't help but smirk a bit at her insolent tone. "Fair enough."

"I'm leaving now," she said after a moment, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright. I really am-"

"Don't say it," she said, shaking her head. "Not again. I'll just…I'll see you later."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. She walked out without another word.

* * *

The patient pulled through, Cristina and Owen patching up the damaged kidney and spleen. The CT scan showed no brain damage and they told the mother that she could take her home in a few days. Walking out, Cristina closed the chart and said, "I still can't believe that was all from a washing machine."

"Definitely one of our more unusual cases," Owen agreed.

She glanced at him, mouth pressed into a frown. She knew it was difficult for him to see her interact with children. It was a harsh reminder of what they had lost – what she had forced them to lose. Knowing she would never have enough words to make that particular issue resolve, she did the only thing she could think of and captured his hand with hers, interlacing their fingers. He didn't hesitate before squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

April sat at Joe's, sipping at her whiskey and coke as she waited for Jackson to arrive. He told her he would come by when he had finished a surgery he was scrubbing into with Dr. Altman. She was in her usual seat at the bar, making casual conversation with Joe as he flitted from one customer to another. She was scrolling through her phone when someone sat beside her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She looked at the man beside her, eyes widening when she saw that it was none other than Dave. It was so much like their first meeting that she found herself becoming somewhat nostalgic.

"Back at you," she retorted, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good. A few work buddies and I decided to come here. Friday night and all."

"A solid plan," she said.

"I wasn't sure if I should at first," he said, clearing his throat. "With our history and all."

"You're more than welcome to come here when you like," she said. "It's not like it's my bar."

"It sort of is," he joked. "More like Seattle Grace's hospital, but you work there so it is yours by extension."

She laughed. "I guess you're sort of right. And I don't mind you being here."

"Good. So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Just fine? Come on, Kepner, you can do better than that."

She smiled at his gentle ribbing and said, "Stupendous, then. Is that better?"

"I don't know. Might be a bit of an oversell."

They laughed for a moment until an almost comfortable silence fell between them. She reached for her drink and took another small sip.

"So, have you told him yet?" Dave asked. She knew exactly what he was referring to without him giving any further clarification as to the _him_ or the telling.

"Yes."

"So, you two are together?"

She took a deep breath. "No, we're not."

"Any why the hell not?" There was an edge to his voice that surprised her. "You know, you're both bigger idiots than I thought."

"It's not as simple as you think, Dave."

"Not everything has to be complicated, April. And this – this is not complicated. It's easy; ridiculously so."

"Dave…" she trailed off when she saw Jackson walk into the bar. "Look, he's coming over here. Please don't say anything. I understand that you think I'm being ridiculous, but I don't. All of these worries are real to me. They're real and just please-"

"I won't say anything," Dave said, shaking his head a bit. "I'm not that petty. But, for goodness sake, get a move on. I'd like to have not broken up with you for nothing."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go before I have to talk to him. As nice as the guy was, I still sort of think of him as the thing that ended our relationship."

"It was really nice seeing you again, Dave."

He grinned and leaned in to give her a quick hug. "You too, April. Take care."

He walked back to his table, and Jackson took his place beside her. He glanced back toward the direction the other man had walked and said, "Was that Dave?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nice seeing him again."

Jackson sat down and said, "Oh. Well, that's good."

She thought about what she had said, and realized that it _had_ been nice to see him. Even a week ago she was pretty sure it would have been jarringly unsettling, but now it was nothing but pleasant. It was a bit bittersweet, of course, but more sweet than bitter.

"Order your drink," she said, smiling slightly. "This round's on me."

"This round?" Jackson asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You heard me, Avery," she said. "We're celebrating."

He ordered a beer and then asked, "Celebrating what?"

"Life," she answered with a wide grin.

He picked up her drink and asked, "Exactly how many of these did you have before I got here?"

"I've been focusing a lot on the negative lately," she said. "But I don't want to do that anymore. For all the negative in my life, there's positive, too. There's a lot of positive. I want to focus on that. _Celebrate_ that."

He smiled softly and said, "You're a strange girl, April Kepner."

Joe handed over his beer and she picked up her whiskey, raising it for a toast.

"To the things in life that should be celebrated," she announced.

Jackson clinked his bottle against her glass. "Cheers to that."

**A/N: So, reviews have been a bit down for this one. If you are still reading, please leave feedback. Your reviews drive me to write more. So...let me see your thoughts on this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are going to love this chapter. That is all I'm saying.**

Chapter Thirteen

Jackson walked over to the board to see what surgeries he was scheduled to scrub into. He frowned as he scanned the board, not finding his name anywhere. April stepped beside him and he said, "What's up with the board? I'm not on it anywhere."

"No one gave me your name," she said. "Who's service are you on?"

"Mine," Bailey said from behind them. "Both of you are, actually."

Jackson and April turned around and looked at the diminutive Miranda Bailey. Even with her small stature, she made both of them straighten up.

"I'm usually with Dr. Altman," Jackson said.

"Well, today you are with me. You got a problem with that?"

"No," Jackson said immediately, shaking his head. "What can we help with?"

"Cupcakes," Bailey said.

April pursed her lips in confusion and said, "Excuse me?"

"You, Dr. Avery, are going to go to Hankelman's down on 85th and get two dozen black forest cupcakes."

"I don't understand," Jackson said.

"I said cupcakes. What is there not to understand?"

April and Jackson exchanged a look, neither of them wanting to challenge Bailey.

"Okay. I'll pick up the cupcakes," Jackson said.

"And you, Dr. Kepner, will go to Party City and pick up decorations. Get streamers. Balloons. Center pieces."

"Uh, Dr. Bailey, I don't mean to question you, but what is this all for?"

"Dr. Altman is leaving Seattle Grace to be the Chief of Surgery for Medcom," Miranda said.

"She is?" Jackson said. He had been on her service all of yesterday and hadn't heard anything. Bailey planted her hands on her hips and said, "Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"No, of course not," Jackson stammered. "I was just surprised."

Bailey pressed her lips into one of her trademark frowns and continued with, "Dr. Hunt wants to throw her a surprise party, so he told me to clear my surgeries for today and plan a party. Last time I checked, I'm not a party planner-"

"With all due respect, Dr. Bailey," April began. "Neither are-"

"I wasn't finished," Bailey said tartly. "Last time I checked, I'm not a party planner, nor do I plan parties when I have surgeries to do. This is a hospital, not a damn convention center. So, since there are more than enough residents to go around, you two are going to take care of this surprise party." She gave each of them a look that dared refutation. Neither dared. "Any questions?"

"No," they both said in unison, shaking their head.

"Good. Dr. Hunt wants the party to be at one o'clock sharp. You know how military people are, so I recommend not being late."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey," they both said. She gave one curt nod and then turned, making her way back toward the pit. Jackson shook his head and remarked, "How can someone so tiny be so intimidating?"

"Years of practice?" April suggested. "Anyway, we better get going. It's already eleven."

"Yeah, you're right."

" Pick me up a vanilla cupcake?" she asked.

He glanced toward her and said, "Bring back party poppers?"

"Deal."

April extended her hand and they shook on it.

* * *

Lexie saw Mark walking ahead of her in the hallway and she hastened her gait, catching up with him as he rounded the corner toward the cafeteria. She glanced up at him and offered a breathy, "Hey."

He grinned, dipping his head in greeting. "Little Grey."

"So, uh, how are you?"

He smirked. "Good. And you?"

"Have you talked to her yet?" she blurted out.

"Lexie-"

"I know it's not really my business. Or maybe it is. But, just, have you? Talked to her?"

"Yes, I talked to her," Mark said.

"And?"

Mark looked down at her and asked, "Why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're afraid of what I'm going to say?"

"I'm not," she argued. "Not that much, at least."

"What do you think I told her?"

"How about you just tell me."

He stopped walking, grabbing onto her shoulders and tugging her toward him, covering his mouth with hers.

"Mark," she said sheepishly, ducking her head to her chest as she glanced around the busy hallway.

"I told her that I loved you," Mark said. "I told her that I was sorry about what happened, but that I loved you."

"You really told her all that?" Lexie said softly, eyes wide. He draped an arm over her shoulders, tucking her to his side as they continued walking toward the cafeteria.

"I meant what I said before, Lex."

"Was she mad?"

He nodded. "And surprisingly sarcastic. I didn't know she had it in her. I guess she has every right to be mad and sarcastic, though. I was sort of an ass."

Lexie smirked. "Yes, you were. But you're my ass."

He grinned, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah. I am."

* * *

Cristina heard the news from Meredith. She strode over to the pit, easily finding Teddy at the side of a desk chatting amicably with Callie and Arizona. As she approached she heard Callie say, "This is a ridiculously great opportunity. Congratulations, Teddy."

"Thanks," Teddy said. "I can hardly believe it myself. When they called I actually had to pinch myself."

"Dr. Altman," Cristina said crisply, noticing the slight downward pull at her mentor's mouth as she turned toward her. "Can I speak to you, please?"

"Sure Cristina." Teddy said a quick farewell to Arizona and Callie before following Cristina down into the hallway. Cristina turned around, agitatedly bringing a hand to her forehead as she said, "How could you keep this from me?"

"Cristina-"

"You spent weeks pitching this program to me. _Weeks_. And then you neglect to tell me that you're leaving?"

"I wasn't sure if I was," Teddy said calmly. "They called me and I needed time to think it through. I only decided yesterday."

"Well, you should have told me you were considering leaving," Cristina said. "You being here was part of the program. Learning from you, working with _you_, that was part of the program."

"They will find someone just as good, Cristina," Teddy said. "Someone better, even."

"This isn't fair."

"Cristina, you don't need me."

The younger surgeon turned away irritably, her jaw tense. Teddy reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, forcing Cristina's gaze back to her. "You don't need me and that is precisely why I took this job."

"What?"

"I've taught you everything I can. Just as it's time for me to move on, it's time for you, too."

"I thought you wanted me to stay."

"I do. Our program is exceptional, and my not being here won't change that. Someone new here will be good - a different perspective. It's things like that that challenge us as surgeons. It makes us better."

Teddy could tell by the chagrined look in her protégé's eyes that her little speech had worked. Cristina shifted a bit in front of her and then asked, "When do you leave?"

"The end of the week."

"They work fast."

"They've been waiting on my decision for a while," Teddy said. Her beeper went off and she glanced down. "It's a consult from Webber."

"You should go then."

Teddy looked up and said, "And you're coming with me. I'm not gone yet, Yang. I intend on putting you to work until I am."

Despite her general misgivings about Teddy's leaving, Cristina managed a sliver of a smile.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Jackson said, putting up streamers in the doctor's lounge while April sat at a table eating her vanilla cupcake. "We're surgeons. We should be cutting into people, not putting together a party."

"We're a jack of all trades," April answered lightly, picking up a bit of frosting with the tip of her tongue. "Think of it that way."

"Well, this party is already knocked down to a B plus due to the lack of party poppers," he said, looking at her pointedly.

"Hey, that's not my fault," she argued. "They didn't have them. I got those noise-makers, though. They're almost the same thing."

"They are nowhere near the same thing," he said.

"I can't believe Dr. Altman is leaving," April said. "And if Meredith and Dr. Sheperd go to Boston? This place is going to be different."

"You'll still have Cristina," Jackson said with a grin, knowing just how much April was looking forward to further memories with that one. April snorted.

"Yes. I'm sure we'll get some good bonding done in the next year."

"And, well, there's me."

April stared at him, fork frozen in the air with a bit of cupcake pushed on the edge. Jackson chuckled and walked over, gently prying the fork from her fingers and placing it back on the plate.

"Don't want you to lose your bite there," he said.

"You're staying?"

"I haven't told Sloan yet, but yeah, I'm staying."

In a second she had launched herself from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it," she murmured against his neck. "You're staying. I can't believe you're staying." She pulled away suddenly and said, "You thought it through right? You didn't make a hasty decision?"

"April-"

"Because you need to be sure," she said, pulling away from him. "This is one of those decisions where the wrong one could be really, really bad. And I don't want you to have made the wrong decision because you didn't think it through enough."

"I thought it through," he told her firmly. "I did everything I should, and in the end Seattle Grace was the right choice."

"Is their program that much better?"

"No," he said simply. "You're here."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Me? You made this decision because of me? Jackson, I-"

"No, not because of you," he remedied, knowing the idea would bother her, and rightfully so. He wouldn't want her to make such an important decision because of him, either. "I could have chosen any of the programs and it would have been a great experience. They were all strong; all equal. The only difference was that not all of them had you. Seattle Grace has you. The decision was pretty simple once I realized that."

"I can't believe it," she murmured. "You're staying."

He smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, I'm staying."

April hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward and placing her hands on his waist.

"I'm ready," she said.

"What?"

"After seeing Dave last night, and what you just told me, I have no more doubts. No more reservations. I'm ready, Jackson. I'm ready for us."

"This doesn't have to rush things," he told her, although his arms seemed to make their way around her waist of their own accord. "Just because I'm staying-"

"I'm not rushing anything," she told him. "I want this."

He grinned slightly and said, "I want it, too. I want you."

He dropped his mouth to hers, capturing her mouth for a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so different from the first time, and reveled in what could very well be construed as the first kiss of their relationship. Both of them heard the door open and reluctantly pulled away.

"Well, look what we have here!" Mark happily boomed. "Now, don't even try to tell me this is just comforting."

"Uh, no," Jackson said, rubbing his jaw. "Not comforting."

"Definitely not comforting," April echoed.

"Well, I'm happy for you!"

"Who are you happy for?" Derek asked, peeking his head in the room. "Is there where Altman's surprise party is? Looks sort of thin on decorations."

"April and Jackson are together," Mark said with a wide grin.

"Together?" Mark made a lewd gesture with his hands and said, "Ah, I see; that sort of together. Well, good for you guys."

"Thank you," April said, cheeks burning. "And the decorations aren't all up, by the way."

"Good. Well, I have a surgery to get to. Don't you guys, too?"

"I have a break," Mark answered. Jackson followed with, "Bailey put us on party duty."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you all here later."

Mark grinned at the two residents and said, "Pardon the interruption. Carry on."

"Dr. Sloan, don't tell me you're distracting my residents," Bailey said from behind him.

"Oh, I don't think they needed me to be distracted."

"What? Move over." She walked into the doctor's lounge and frowned. "This better not be all the decorations."

April shook her head. "No. Not all of them."

"Good." She looked between the two of them critically and said, "I'll be back soon to check up."

She walked past Sloan, giving him a look as she passed. Mark glanced at the two residents and suggested, "Maybe you should hang a streamer on the doorknob or something?"

* * *

Owen ran into his wife in the hallway and after one look at her face he said, "She told you, didn't she?"

"No, I had to hear from Meredith," she said. "I don't know how she found out."

"News travels fast here," he said.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. I can't believe _you_ didn't."

"It wasn't my news to tell," he said. "And I'm sure she was going to tell you. She just didn't get around to it."

"Even Torres and Robbins knew before me," she said glumly.

He snorted, knocking his elbow against hers. "I promise if I ever take a Chief position somewhere else you'll be the first to know."

"You better. I'm your wife." He grinned. "Did she even think about what this is going to put you through? You need to find a new attending. I'm telling you, the program will suffer."

"The program will not suffer," he told her. "And I will have no problem finding someone else. You need to let this go, Cristina. She's leaving."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. To be honest, he didn't like it much himself. "But you do have to be cordial. Otherwise you can't go to the surprise party."

"You can't un-invite me. It's an office party. How has she not found out about it, anyway? I've heard like eight people talk about it today."

Owen frowned. "People need to learn to keep their mouths shut."

"You mean you should learn?"

"You are going to show up, right?"

"You mean the party? I thought I was being threatened with a rescinded invitation."

"I'm serious, Cristina. She'll want you to be there."

Cristina sighed and said, "Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

"And, we're finished!" April said happily, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. "Not too shabby, huh?"

"Anyone would be happy to have their surprise going away party here," Jackson agreed, slipping his arm around her waist. She swatted him away while she said, "My girlish nerves can't handle us getting caught again, Avery."

"A little thrill is a good thing, Kepner," he returned in like.

"I thought we weren't rushing things," she teased.

"I was going to keep it all above the neck," he said. "No rushing over here."

"Later," she promised, slapping the back of her hand against his stomach lightly. "Now, we admire the awesome party we put together. I mean, look at those centerpieces."

"They are a thing of beauty," he told her.

The door opened and Bailey walked in, a few attendings behind her. She looked around and nodded appreciatively.

"Now, this is a good room," Bailey said with a satisfied grin.

"You all did a fine job," Richard said. Behind him, several other attendings and residents funneled in.

"Alright, guys, let's get ready," Owen said, stepping past the group and turning around the face them all. "Teddy's on her way down here."

"People should leave every day," Alex said, biting into a cupcake. "These are freaking good cupcakes."

"You know, people usually wait to eat until the person the party is actually for shows up," Meredith said, smirking.

"Yeah, in civilized societies," Alex shot back. "This is Seattle Grace."

"I love parties like this," Izzie said excitedly. "People coming together. Celebration. Does it get any better than this?"

"Do they have vanilla cupcakes too?" Alex said, glancing back at the table with the food. When he saw they were all chocolate he said, "Yeah, it could get better."

Cristina walked in and joined the group, grabbing a cupcake from the table and taking a large bite.

"See, I was right!" Alex said, gesturing toward her and the cupcake.

"You okay?" Meredith asked Cristina, watching her take another large bite of the cupcake. "Uh, whatever that cupcake did, I'm sure it's really sorry."

"Excuse me for not being all gun-ho about the attending in charge of my program up and leaving," Cristina said. "But, I am supposed to act cordial. So, me not talking and stuffing my face with food is me being cordial."

"I heard about the Medcom thing," Izzie said. "It's a great opportunity."

"Whatever."

The door opened and Teddy walked in, her eyes widening when she saw all her colleagues assembled in the room. They all yelled _surprise! _at something resembling the same time and Teddy laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You surprised?" Owen asked jovially, pulling her in for a hug.

"I-I can't believe it. Oh, the cupcakes over there! And the decorations! Thank you so much!"

"We hate to lose you," Richard said, always the Chief even without the title. "But we know you're moving on to something extraordinary."

Teddy grinned wide, although it faltered slightly when she looked at Cristina. She forced her gaze away and her smile returned.

* * *

"So, it worked," Mark told Callie as they left the party.

"What worked?"

"Our plan?"

She looked at him excitedly and said, "This better not be a mistaken comforting again, Sloan."

"I saw it with my own eyes. There was mouth-to-mouth contact, Torres. It's on."

She laughed happily, holding up her hand for a high five. "It's on!"

**A/N: MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS. I'm setting up a posting schedule for the rest of this story. Daily updates are a bit much for me lately, and I'd rather have a set schedule so you guys know when to expect updates. This story will now be updated on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays with the occasional weekend update. This weekend I'm at a wedding so there will definitely not be one until Monday. **

**Anyhoo, back to the story. What did you all think? Did you like how Jackson and April got together? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again, you guys are going to love this chapter. Lots of J/A goodness along with some general plot development. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Fourteen

With Teddy officially off with MedCom, Owen was set with the task of filling her position. He hadn't faced a challenge like this before in his role of chief, and found himself marginally intimidated by the daunting task. Yes, there were many talented surgeons who would happily come clamoring at the prospect of being head of cardio, but Seattle Grace had become a hospital that not many surgeons clamored toward. There were the scandals and shootings. The once respectable hospital had taken a beating in the past few years.

Faced with the challenge, Owen did the only logical thing. He turned to Richard Webber.

"It's always difficult when an attending leaves," Webber sympathized. "Now you know what I had to face for all those years when this hospital was like a damn conveyor belt of people coming and leaving. It's not easy."

"Do you have any advice?"

"Half of finding that new attending is word of mouth. Use your resources. The more you have, the more interested surgeons you'll find."

"I'll talk with HR," Owen said, nodding. "I'll reach out to other hospitals, too."

"That's all fine, Hunt, but you're forgetting your best resource." Owen looked at Richard in confusion, not understand what he was missing. Smiling slightly, Webber said, "Me."

"You'll help?"

"I have a few favors that I could call in," Richard said nonchalantly. "I could make a few phone calls. I can't promise results, but it can't hurt."

"I'd appreciate any help I can get," Owen said. "Thank you, Richard."

"More than happy to help," Richard returned. With a smirk he added, "It's nice to know that after my few phone calls I'm finished. You have to do all the work after that."

* * *

April stood at a desk in the pit, looking through the chart for a patient that she was supposed to see at the end of the hour. She felt someone behind her, and grinned when Jackson placed a coffee beside the chart and said, "Medium cappuccino with hazelnut."

'You know my drink order," she said with a grin, twisting around and patting his cheek. "I'm impressed."

"You order it every time," he said. "And you order a lot of coffee. It's not impressive. It's observational."

"Look at you and your semantics," she teased. "Thank you for the coffee." She took a sip, nodding her head appreciatively. It was the perfect sweetness. "You know, if I knew this relationship had so many caffeinated perks, I would have started it a long time ago."

Jackson laughed, palming her waist. "There are other sorts of perks, too, of the non-caffeinated variety."

She bit her bottom lip to keep the smile at bay and innocently said, "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"What type of perks?" she asked innocently, although a sliver of a smile began to pull at her mouth.

He dipped his mouth to her ear and said, "The on-call room type."

"Be still my heart," she purred. "You bring me coffee and sleep?"

"Hey," he said, pulling away with a playful indignant look. She laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's what you get for talking dirty to me while I'm at work."

"How about when you're off work?"

April grinned. "I'm all yours."

"Well, then I insist on a date tonight."

"Okay," she said, sliding her hands down his arms and interlacing her fingers with his. "My place. I'll cook."

His eyes lit up. "That, April, is a fantastic idea." He dropped his mouth to hers for a quick kiss. "Alright, I need to get back to work."

"Me too," she said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"I miss weddings," Callie said, sitting with Mark in the observation deck. Sheperd and one of the younger cardio surgeons were both working on a patient. Sheperd didn't' share the OR well, and Mark was waiting to see how long it would take before his friend would snap. Callie was there during her lunch, which consisted of chips and a bar of chocolate.

"What do you mean you miss weddings?"

"We haven't had one in a while," she said.

"Yours was last year," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different. You don't party at your wedding like you do at someone else's. I want _someone else_ to get married. I want to party." She reached into the bag of potato chips and pulled one out, popping it in her mouth.

"Well, who can we push down the aisle?"

"How about April and Jackson?" she said. "They're disgustingly cute. That's perfect for marriage!"

"They've been together for a week," he reminded her. "Even we can't manage that."

"Maybe we can knock her up," she proposed casually. "With her God-complex and his morals, you know they'd end up with a shotgun wedding."

"You want to get Kepner knocked up?" Mark asked with a smirk. "This is your grand plan?"

"It needs some work," she admitted.

"Maybe someone else could get married," he said slowly. "Maybe me and Lex."

Callie snorted, breaking off a piece of chocolate. "Right. Because that is so gonna happen."

Mark frowned. "Why not?"

"Look, Mark, I'm happy that you guys are together. It's great, really. But you're that couple."

"What couple?"

"Come on, you know, that couple that gets together and breaks up. Gets together again. Breaks up again."

"You're wrong, Torres."

"Maybe I am," she said, holding up a hand. "But you're still nowhere near the aisle. It's in the next country over. The next continent." She broke off a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth. "Maybe we can get someone to renew their vows?"

* * *

Despite her overtures earlier in the day, April somehow found herself in an on-call room with Jackson, back pressed against the door as his mouth danced across her skin. She pressed her hand against the back of his head as his lips moved against her neck, dropping open mouthed kisses at her pulse.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she murmured. "We-we have work to do."

"I'm on a break," he murmured against her skin. "As are you. Which is why you agreed to come with me."

"We're not a pair of hormonal teenagers, though," she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to walk backwards toward the bed. "We're adults. Fully in control of our adult urges."

"We are in control," he returned, sitting down and pulling her between his legs. "We are very in control."

"What if someone comes in?"

"The door is locked," he reminded her.

"What if someone needs the room? You know, someone who actually needs to sleep?"

"There are a lot of on-call rooms, April." He slid his hands down and cupped her bottom. "This one is taken."

She draped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing him gently. "You're very persuasive."

"It's part of the Avery charm."

* * *

Owen decided that Richard Webber was magic. Before he talked to the former Chief, he was struggling to find even one interested attending. A quick conversation and he already had four messages blinking on his answering machine. He sat down and pressed the play button, note pad at the ready to write down any pertinent information. The first three were from local surgeons, inquiring about the position. He scrawled down names and phone numbers, thinking to himself that maybe this search for a new attending wouldn't be too painful. The last message played and his stomach twisted.

"Hello. This is Preston Burke. Richard Webber called me about the head of cardio position. As you may know, I…"

Cristina walked into her husband's office, stopping short when she recognized the voice on the answering machine. Owen quickly stopped the message, looking almost embarrassed as he shuffled his papers.

"Owen-"

"We're getting calls for the head of cardio position," he said, voice too booming. "We should have someone soon."

"Was that Burke?"

He clenched his jaw. "Yeah, it was. You don't have to worry, though. I wouldn't hire him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cristina said immediately. "Burke's one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons out there."

Owen looked at her strangely. With their history, he would have thought that Cristina would be more than happy to not have to see that man again. If he were hearing correctly, though, she was speaking up for him. For the man who left her at the altar.

"I'm not saying hire him off the bat," she said in the wake of his silence. "But I also don't want you to not hire him because of me. This shouldn't be a personal decision."

"It's not," he answered. "I have to consider factors other than skill and reputation, Cristina. I have to think of whether or not the surgeon would fit well in the hospital. I need to consider if he'll fit in with the other attendings and residents that he'd be teaching."

"He's worked with nearly all of us," she said. "In terms of fitting in-"

"He won't fit in," Owen said firmly. "He's not the right choice."

"You can't know that," she argued. "You should at least bring him in for an interview."

"Cristina-"  
"You're making it personal," she argued. "You're letting your jealousy and, quite frankly, archaic view on the whole situation cloud your judgment."

"Excuse me for not relishing the thought of my wife spending hours a day with someone she nearly married."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. They were treading toward seriously dangerous waters, and he didn't want to get into a conversation about anything resembling fidelity. "I just don't know if I would be comfortable with him working here."

"This position isn't about who you're comfortable with," she said. "It's who fills the position best. Don't make it personal."

"I'll bring him in for an interview," Owen relented. He would humor her with that, but he had no intention of hiring him. He'd rather pull Teddy back from Medcom than willingly hire Preston Burke.

* * *

After work, April went to the grocery store and gathered the ingredients for her dinner with Jackson. Excitement stirred in her stomach as she started cooking, her entire body sizzling along with the caramelizing onions as she counted down the minutes until Jackson arrived. It was strange to her how much she anticipated his visits. Being as good of friends as they were, she saw him all the time before they dated. In fact, she really didn't see him all that much more now that their relationship had an official title, but it was somehow different.

This was the first dinner she was cooking him since they became a couple, and she was pulling out all the stops. Balsamic pork chops with caramelized onions. Rosemary fingerling potatoes. Delicate haricot verts with pearl onions. She was almost impressing herself.

She opened up a bottle of pinot noir, sipping at her glass as she cooked. There was a knock on her door and she gave her green beans a quick stir in the pan before scurrying over to the door and opening it with a wide grin.

"Hey there," she said, taking Jackson's hand and pulling him in.

"It smells amazing in here. What's on the menu?" She listed off the different items, grinning as his eyes widened.

"Sound good?" she asked.

"Better than good." He shrugged off his coat and laid it on the couch. Slipping his arms around her waist, he said, "I'm glad I chose a girlfriend that cooks."

"You are a very lucky man." She gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, I need to check on the food."

He followed her into the kitchen, smirking when he saw the wine glass with her very obvious lipstick imprint on the rim.

"Did you start early?"

"Hm?" He gestured toward her wine glass. "Only a few sips. Do you want some now?"

"Sure. I can pour it myself. You just take care of dinner."

"Deal."

Having been at her apartment countless times, he needed no instruction as to where the wine glasses were. He poured himself a glass and leaned against the counter as April finished up dinner.

"So, I was cornered by Meredith and Izzie," Jackson said.

"You were?"

"Derek told Meredith about Teddy's party."

"The cat's out of the bag, then?"

"We weren't exactly trying to hide it," she said with a grin.

"Very true. Anyway, you'd be happy to know that they gave me a little talk. Something around the neighborhood of if I hurt you I will have to get past them. Then they said something about boys and their boy parts that I didn't completely understand, but I think it had something to do with female solidarity."

April grinned softly and murmured, "They threatened you?"

"I believe it was in there somewhere."

"That's so nice of them!"

He chuckled, swirling his wine in the wine glass. "I won't, for the record."

"Won't what?"

"Hurt you. At least not intentionally."

"I know you won't," she said softly, turning off the burner on the stove and walking over to him. She gently framed his face with her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back, his free hand pressing gently against her waist.

"Alright, to the table," she said, patting his cheek. "Dinner is served."

* * *

He helped with the dishes after dinner, and her thoughts were pulled back to that night she had thrown the party for all the residents and he had called Mark Sloan and convinced him into coming and bringing half the hospital. As she put away the last plate, she thought of how far they had come. Then, they had just slept together and whatever was between them was murky and shapeless. Now, everything had changed and she couldn't be happier.

He took her hand, tugging her toward him. His mouth covered hers and he kissed her slowly, languidly. The fevered rush of that night in San Francisco had developed into a slow burn. There was no need to rush anymore. They had time – all the time in the world. Her shirt rode up as she pressed herself against him, and his fingertips brushed the skin revealed between the raised hem of her shirt and pants.

She didn't know how they got to her bedroom, but her knees hit the back of the bed and she dropped down onto the mattress, body thrumming with energy as his hands pushed up her shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt, her hands trembling as she fumbled with the tiny buttons. He felt her nerves and gently took a hold of her hands, bringing them to his lips.

"We don't have to do this," he said.

"I want to," she murmured, pulling her hands back and returning to his shirt. The trembling had subsided and she finished the rest of the buttons, tugging the shirt down his arms. She ran her hands over his bare chest and leaned in to press a kiss just above his heart. "I want this. I want you."

He kissed her hard, all teeth and gums, and she unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down as his own hands worked at hers. She scooted back, reaching toward him. He followed her slowly, dragging his hand up her leg. She gasped when he found her center, his fingers teasing her. She squeezed her eyes shut as he slipped a finger inside of her, working her effortlessly. He added another and she nearly squeaked.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, gazing at her flushed face. Her eyes drifted open wide as a wave of pleasure overcame her. She pulled him back up, kissing him messily as she arched her back and pressed herself against him.

"Are you ready?" he mumbled against her lips, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. "If you-"

She grabbed onto his bottom and her intentions were clear. He reached down for his pants and slid his wallet from the pocket, pulling out a condom. He pulled it on quickly, and then braced himself on his forearms before sliding into her. She sucked in air at the feel of him, sliding her hands to his back as they found a rhythm. He kissed her neck and she dropped her neck back, giving him better access. He nipped her at her neck and she laughed.

"Still hungry?"

He smirked, giving a harder thrust. "Starving."

She pulled her knees up, taking him deeper as she felt the finish nearing. He quickened the pace and she followed him, digging her heels into the mattress for leverage. Her orgasm ripped through her almost violently, and she dug her nails into his back as she rode it out. He followed a moment later, his forehead resting on her shoulder. She laughed, pressing a kiss against his hair.

"We're pretty good at that," she said.

"You can say that again," he said, rolling onto his back.

She smirked. "We're pretty good at that."

He chuckled, pulling her to his side. She rested her head on his chest, and murmured, "I'll let you stay this time."

He remembered the last time, and how he had foolishly let her send him away. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: A little smut there for your Monday ;) Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you thought, please!**

**And a quick reminder - next chapter will be up Wednesday :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter Fifteen

Owen was meeting three different cardiothoracic surgeons for the head of cardio position. Out of the three, he was sincerely hoping he would fine someone – anyone, in fact – to affirm his decision to not choose Preston Burke. He knew there were many talented surgeons out there. One of them had to be good enough. Hell, he would even settle for one with promise.

"Who's coming in today?" Cristina asked, leaning against the doorframe to his office. He glanced down at his planner and told her, "I have Dr. Frikke coming in at ten, Dr. Warrens at eleven and Dr. Burke at one."

Cristina wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't understand why you're even interviewing those other guys. It's going to be Burke."

"You don't know that."

"I worked with the guy for three years," she reminded him. "I _do_ know that. I've heard about those other guys, and none of them are even close to Burke in terms of skill and experience."

"I have to explore all of my options before I make a decision," Owen said in a measured voice. All the talk of Burke's _skill and experience_ made him thinking of things other than medicine, and he clenched his fists beneath the table.

"You're just wasting your time," Cristina said off-handedly, glancing at her watch. "I need to start rounds. Let me know how your pointless search goes, yeah?"

Owen shook his head, smiling slightly. "Yeah. I'll let you know."

The door closed and he glanced back at his planner. In five hours he would be meeting the infamous Preston Burke. He prayed that those five hours would go very, very slowly.

* * *

Izzie Stevens was late. She was never late, but this morning her alarm didn't go off, and even though she only woke up ten minutes past her usual morning call it still threw off her entire morning ritual. She didn't even get coffee; and Izzie Stevens without coffee was not a pretty sight.

"Where are you power walking exceedingly fast to?" Meredith asked, following Izzie as she bound down the hall.

"I'm late to a consult," Izzie said, running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I'm late. Dr. Gregory is going to kill me. Actually, no, he'll just look at me with that disappointed gaze of his and I'll want to go jump out the window."

"What time is your consult?"

"9:30."

Meredith glanced at her watch. "Iz, it's only 9:35. You know those things never run on time, anyway."

"Oh, no, see that's where you're wrong. Dr. Gregory is always on time. Freakishly on time. Which only serves to make my being late even worse!"

They stepped onto the elevator and the doors slid shut. Izzie pressed her lips together, staring at the blinking numbers above the doors and urging them to move faster.

"Izzie, you need to relax. Just say you got caught in traffic or something."

"This is my first month into the fellowship, Mer," Izzie said. "It's my first month and it will set the tone for my entire career. This is where people's perception of me is built. It's where my reputation begins, and now Dr. Gregory will think of me as the late girl."

The door slid open on Izzie's floor and Meredith said, "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm aware of that."

Meredith smirked and added, "Don't run, otherwise you'll be known as the sweaty and out-of-breath girl."

Izzie rolled her eyes, dryly retorting as she left the elevator, "Thanks for the advice, Mer."

Meredith grinned as the doors slid shut. "You're welcome."

The room was only a bit down the hall, and Izzie was relieved to see Dr. Gregory approaching from the other side of the hallway with a group of interns behind him. She let out a shaky breath. She wasn't late.

"Dr. Stevens," he said in greeting, gesturing for her to enter the room first. She walked in and he followed with the interns. There was a woman around Izzie's age in the bed, with whom she assumed was her husband beside her. Dr. Gregory stepped forward and said, "Hannah, how are you feeling today?"

"A little sick to my stomach, but other than that not too bad."

"Good." He turned back to the interns and Izzie before explaining, "Hannah is in her second week of chemotherapy. Dr. Stevens, why don't you tell the interns about the patient."

He handed over the chart and she flipped it open, scanning through the notes quickly before summarizing the patient's general condition. As she read further she felt her face grow warm.

"Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie looked up quickly, swallowing hard before saying, "The patient is Hannah Leery. 32. She was diagnosed with metastatic melanoma which spread to the liver, skin and brain one month ago and is currently undergoing aggressive chemotherapy. She is scheduled for a surgery this afternoon to remove a tumor from her liver."

"We have one of our best surgeons on the surgery," Dr. Gregory said. "You'll be in very good hands. Right now, we're going to have our interns here check your vitals. Make sure you're all ready for the surgery."

The patient nodded, closing her eyes as the interns shuffled around her and began to work. Izzie remembered what that had been like; the flurry of activity around you while you're practically chained to your bed. If the tubes and monitors didn't impede you enough, the debilitating weakness from the chemotherapy did the trick.

As the interns worked, Dr. Gregory stepped forward slightly and said, "I need to check on other patients while the interns finish up here. I'll see you this afternoon, though."

"At the surgery," Hannah said weakly, attempting at a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

Dr. Gregory smiled kindly. "Yes, at the surgery. You rest up now."

He walked out, Izzie following him. She slid the chart into its place outside of the room, glancing at Dr. Gregory.

"This is her fourth surgery," Dr. Gregory said, shaking his head. "It's a wonder she's made it this far. A diagnosis like hers…"

_A diagnosis like mine_, Izzie thought.

"Is there anyone you would like me to round on?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, ask for the room 403 and 412's charts. They should be quick ones."

Izzie nodded, turning on her heel. The surgery was scheduled for one o'clock. In five hours she would be facing the same cancer that nearly claimed her life three years ago. She prayed that those five hours would go very, very slowly.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about double dates?" Mark asked Jackson, waiting with an expectant smile.

Jackson looked at him warily and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just thinking, both of us are with some terrific ladies. They are with some terrific men. We'd make a pretty terrific double date, don't you think?"

Jackson laughed. "I don't think so, man."

"Why not?"

"For starters, you're dating my ex."

"Doesn't matter. You've moved on, which makes it no longer awkward."

"Still sort of awkward," Jackson said. "Plus, April and I just started dating. I don't know if we're ready for a double date."

"Not ready for a double date? I'm not asking you guys to sign up for some murder suicide pact or something. It's just two couples getting together and-"

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like what comes next?"

"Don't make it dirty now, Avery. Not everyone's mind is in the gutter like yours."

Jackson snorted. "Right."

"I'm talking about some good clean fun. What do you say?"

"I say no."

"Come on, Avery," Mark pleaded. "It'd be fun."

"It would be awkward and uncomfortable for all parties involved."

"You do realize that with you taking this plastics fellowship, I'm technically your boss," Mark said slowly.

"No way," Jackson said indignantly, seeing where Mark was going. "You cannot pull rank."

"What use is rank, if you can't pull it? If you do this for me, I'll let you take go solo on a pretty amazing facial reconstruction surgery later this week."

Jacksons stared at him. "Are you bribing me?"

"Is it working?"

Jackson considered for a moment and then said, "What time is dinner?"

* * *

Izzie sat in the doctor's lounge after rounds, absentmindedly eating a pudding cup. The door opened and she barely glanced up as Alex walked in and sat across from her.

"You got any more of those?" he asked, gesturing toward the pudding.

"Look in the fridge," she said, eyes still trained straight ahead at the unadorned wall. He got up and grabbed himself a pudding, settling back in front of her. He ripped off the top and dug his spoon in, shoving a large spoonful into his mouth.

"I don't understand how this stuff can taste so good," he said. "It's like it's special hospital pudding or some crap like that."

"Uh huh."

He looked at her oddly and said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just...you know, it's nothing."

He could sense that something was off and said, "Come on, whatever it is you can tell me."

Izzie shifted in her seat, eyes looking everywhere but his face. She stared at a spot on the floor when she said, "One of my patients this morning has nearly the exact same diagnosis that I had. Everything…almost everything is the same. It's just bringing up some old memories."

"You could ask for off the case."

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. She finally met his gaze and said, "This is exactly why I decided to go into oncology. I wanted to help people like me. I wanted to look them in the eye and say that there is hope. There is always hope. I am a living and breathing example of that."

"Then why are you in here huffing pudding cups?"

"It's harder being an example than I thought," Izzie admitted. "Because the truth is, hope only pans out for the smallest percentage of people who were like me. I'm the exception."

"Izzie-"

"How can I go in there and tell her that everything is going to be alright, when in all likelihood she'll be dead in two months?"

"Because that's the type of person you are," Alex said. "It's the type of doctor you are. You always believed in that one percent, Iz. You believe that the underdog can pull through. That they can win, even. Never lose that, Iz. Never lose that."

* * *

Cristina leaned against the desk, watching Owen take Dr. Warrens around the hospital. She turned to Meredith and said, "I don't know why he's even bothering to show these other doctors around."

"He's exploring all of his options. It's his job, Cristina."

"It's a waste of time. I know it's going to be Burke. You know it's going to be Burke-"

"I don't know that," Meredith said. "Neither do you."

"Seriously, Mer?"

"Do you really want him here, anyway?" Meredith asked. "I mean, this is Burke we're talking about. The guy who left you at the alter."

"Yeah, I was there, remember?" Cristina returned dryly.

"Why would you want him back in your life?"

"Not my life. My OR."

Meredith gave her a look and said, "That's practically the same thing to you."

"I just want someone good," Cristina said. "I decided to stay here because I knew that with Teddy I would grow as a surgeon. Now, though…"

"You think you'd grow with Burke?"

"Yes, I do," Cristina answered simply. "I know that our personal lives became a whole big mess, but in the OR it's different. We worked well together. I think we could again."

"And you don't feel at all uncomfortable about the fact that you two nearly got married?"

"No, I don't. That's in the past. The is now. I'm married. He's, well, whatever he is. It's a moot point."

"Is it?"

Cristina frowned at Meredith's tone. "_Yes,_ it is."

"What about Owen? Is it such a moot point for him?"

* * *

"So, we're going on a double date with Sloan and Lexie," Jackson said, falling in step beside April. She glanced up at him and deadpanned, "A double date with Mark Sloan and your ex?"

"An ex that I am completely over," he said.

"I don't know…"

"It's already a done deal," Jackson said. April shot him a look and he said, "It's Sloan, April. I couldn't say no."

"You couldn't say no?" April said. Jackson was silent and she narrowed her eyes as she said, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going in exchange for a surgery, aren't you?" He unconvincingly denied it and she said, "This is unbelievable. Is it at least a good one?"

Jackson hesitated before saying, "Facial reconstruction."

"That's pretty good," she relented. "Fine, what time are we going?"

"Seven."

"You owe me," she said, pressing a finger against his chest. "You owe me big time, mister."

* * *

One o'clock.

Preston Burke was exactly on time, and Owen expected nothing else. He had heard of the man before, but never knew what he looked like. In his mind, he was always older. A man of his distinction and reputation had to have a few years on him, but Burke looked barely older than Cristina. With smooth dark skin and blinding white teeth, he seemed more suited for magazine covers than the OR.

"Preston Burke," the man said smoothly, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hunt. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Owen said gingerly, wondering if any of what he had heard touched on his wife.

"You have an impressive resume behind you. I was surprised at first to hear that Richard chose someone so new to the hospital to replace him, but he clearly made the correct decision."

"I would generally give a tour of the hospital at this point in the interview, but I believe in this case that isn't necessary."

Burke laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm quite familiar with the hospital."

"I'd like to discuss your previous-"

"There is a fellowship here for cardiothoracic surgery, yes?" Owen nodded. "Have any surgeons been selected?"

Owen thought to himself that this must have been a record. Not even five minutes into the interview and Cristina had already come up inadvertently.

"Yes, one actually."

"Anyone I would know?"

Owen cleared his throat and said, "Cristina Yang."

Burke laughed, rubbing his jaw. "Cristina Yang? Really?"

"Yes, uh, that's her."

"I'm very familiar with her," Burke said, smiling almost wistfully. Owen felt a kick of jealousy, but suppressed it. In all likelihood the man didn't know him and Cristina were married, therefore he couldn't hold his behavior against him. No, he would find something more concrete to hold against him. Or he would try.

* * *

Across the hospital, Izzie was checking in with her patient, Hannah, before she went in for surgery. Hannah was visibly nervous, running her fingernails against the inside of her palm.

"You okay?" Izzie asked with a sympathetic upturn of her mouth.

"I thought having cancer was bad and then they had to start cutting into me."

"This is the last one," Izzie said. "According to your scans-"

"I know what the scans say," Hannah said wearily. "They say that this is the last tumor. They always say that. But then they find another. And another. I'm like a big old tumor factory."

"You're going to pull through this."

"You have to say that," Hannah said. "You're the doctor. Doesn't positivity before a surgery lead to better outcomes or something?"

"I'm more than just a doctor," Izzie said. "I'm a cancer survivor. I had almost the same diagnosis as you a few years ago. People told me I had months to live. It was weeks of chemo and surgeries. I was miserable, but I tried to have hope. And when I couldn't – when it was too difficult – the people around me did it for me."

Hannah turned her head to the side, tears dripping down her cheek. "I want to believe. I really do, but…"

"I'll believe for you," Izzie said, taking her hand.

* * *

"Preston Burke," Callie said, shaking her head. "Him getting hired would really shake this place up."

"I heard he's a phenomenal surgeon," Arizona replied perkily.

"You know, it's been pretty boring here," Callie noted, leaning against the counter. "A little shaking up wouldn't be bad."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything. Cristina is a married woman now."

"Yeah, well she was almost his married woman. God, you should have seen her at their wedding. Standing up there in this big white dress. Completely alone."

"I can't imagine her in white."

"She also had no eye brows." Arizona gave her a look that begged for further explanation and Callie said, "Long story. Anyway, I'm interested to see how this plays out. I mean, obviously Burke is the strongest choice, but will Owen willingly hire the only man Cristina considered marrying before him?"

"If he is the best candidate, yes," Arizona said optimistically.

"Best candidate has nothing to do with it," Callie said with a humorless laugh, shaking her head. "This is Seattle Grace. It's always personal."

**A/N: The double date will be in the next chapter. This was getting Tolstoy long so I decided to cut it off here. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter Sixteen

"This is going to be so much fun," Lexie enthused, linking her arm with Mark's. "I love double dates! I mean, it's double the fun. What is there not to like?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "This is why I love you, Lex. You get excited over the simplest things."

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"I think it'll be a good time. This was my idea, remember?"

"Yes," she said, nodding happily. "One of your better ones, might I add."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that it is your fault that I can no longer hang a shower curtain in my shower."

"You're as much to blame as I am on that one, Grey."

"Hey Mark, aren't you forgetting something?" Callie called from behind them. He turned around, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Forgetting what?"

"Um, your daughter?"

"You have her this week," Mark said.

"Yes, but you said you would take her tonight. Remember, when I came to you and said I wanted to plan a romantic night for Arizona and I?"

Mark groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "I completely forgot."

"Well, unforget and pick her up from the daycare center."

"But I have plans for tonight."

"Newsflash, so do I. Which is why I asked you last week to take Sophia for tonight," Callie said. "Either take her home with you or our kid is homeless for the night."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I intend on having hot sex with my wife tonight, sans a crying baby in the next room over."

"We'll take her," Lexie said, giving Mark a look when he went to argue. "You and Arizona have fun tonight."

"I can't believe this," Mark said.

"Sophia is your daughter," Lexie told him firmly. "She will simply come along for the double date."

"I think we might need to have a slight change of plans."

* * *

Owen Hunt was faced with the difficult truth that out of all the surgeons he had interviewed, Preston Burke was clearly the correct choice. An internal war began, him trying to decide whether it would be worse to choose someone else for personal reasons, or to willingly let Preston Burke close to his wife. All the while, Cristina was there, preaching the merits of Burke, seemingly oblivious to how her proclamations set her husband on edge. Ultimately, though, he knew that Cristina had been right from the start. The decision was made. The new head of cardio was Preston Burke.

"Bold choice," Richard noted. "Considering your history."

"It was the correct choice."

"I'm glad to see that you made it. Too often here we let our relationships and personal lives get in the way. I've been guilty of it myself. You have a level head on your shoulders, Dr. Hunt."

"Thank you, sir."

"You should head home soon. Not much more you can do today."

"I will," he said. "I just want to have the paperwork all filed for tomorrow."

Richard nodded. "Alright, well, good night, Dr. Hunt."

"Good night, Dr. Webber."

* * *

"We should have a safe word," April said, glancing up at Jackson as they walked toward the front of the hospital to meet Lexie and Mark. Jackson looked at her in confusion and asked, "What for?"

"For tonight," April replied crisply. "In case things get uncomfortable, we should have a word that alerts the other person that we want out."

"It's only a dinner," he reminded her. "How uncomfortable are you foreseeing tonight becoming?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Which is precisely why we need a safe word. Now, this should be a word that can easily be woven into conversation, as to not draw attention from the other parties."

"Okay, well-"

"I was thinking scalpel."

Jackson stared at her. "Scalpel? That's your word that can easily be woven into conversation, as to not draw attention from the other parties?"

"We're doctors, Jackson," she said. "We use scalpel in every day conversation all the time."

"Maybe in the hospital, but not in normal conversation."

She frowned and said, "Well, do you have any better suggestions?"

"How about not having a word in the first place."

"But-"

"April," he sighed, stopping in the middle of the hallway and framing her face with his hands. She frowned, knowing exactly what he was doing but finding herself powerless to the effect of his soft gaze. "We do not need a safe word. Tonight is going to be fine."

"You don't understand. I'm inherently awkward. I always say and do the wrong thing. Letting me out there, in the wilderness of ex's, could be potentially disasterous."

He smirked. "The wilderness of ex's?"

"Jackson-"

"I promise to be just as awkward as you are," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"I don't know if that's even possible."

"Let a guy surprise you once in a while," he said, draping an arm around her shoulder as they continued on to the meeting place. "I might be painfully awkward."

"Fat chance. You're an Avery. You're practically born with a gene that protects you against such common-man problems as awkwardness."

He laughed, shaking his head as they rounded the corner. Lexie and Mark were standing by the door, Mark holding Sophia while Lexie had the diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

"Was Sophia supposed to be a part of this double date?" April asked. "Because that's weird. Even for him."

"No, I don't think so." They reached the couple-plus-one, and Jackson asked, "Everything okay?"

"I forgot that I had Sophia tonight," Mark explained. "Usually this is Callie's week, but apparently I promised to take Soph so her and Arizona could have hot married sex."

"Wow, that is…just wow," April said, wincing slightly.

"Anyway, no reason that our night can't go on," Mark said. "We just have a slight change of plan."

"Change of plan?"

"The restaurant we had in mind isn't really kid friendly," Lexie said. "But we thought of another place that's just as good. We promise."

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

"This is the coolest place ever," Jackson said in awe, looking around the restaurant. Mark laughed, clapping the younger man on the back.

"Callie and I take Sophia here a lot," Mark said. "She's entranced by the trains. It's the funniest thing, really."

The restaurant was called _Choo Choo Johnnies_ and was a kid favorite due to the number of toy train tracks snaking around the restaurant, tiny trains chugging around bringing customers their food.

"I remember the first time I came here," Lexie said with a wide grin. "I think I was more excited than some of the kids."

"When I was little I used to love toy trains," Jackson said, sitting down at the table. "Each Christmas my parents would buy me a new LGB train and I would go around pretending I was the conductor with them all."

"Why, Jackson Avery, I had no idea you were such a complete dweeb," Mark said. "It's a wonder you turned out so well."

"This really is the funniest thing," April noted, pointing at Sophia as the baby whipped her head around at the passing trains.

"Free entertainment," Mark said, laughing. "And the food is pretty decent, too."

"What's good here?" Jackson asked, flipping through the menu.

"They have good cheeseburgers," Mark answered.

"Oh, and the chicken fingers!" Lexie threw in excitedly. "I know it's pretty hard to mess up chicken fingers, but these are particularly good. They're my favorite."

"Chicken fingers sound good," April said, smiling when she felt Jackson's hand on her knee beneath the table. She placed her hand over his and interlaced their fingers.

* * *

"What is it about food coming on a little train that makes it taste so much better?" April enthused, digging into her chicken fingers. She looked toward Lexie and said, "You weren't kidding about these being great."

"I know," Lexie said happily, biting into her own.

"Sometimes I think I like stuff like this better than the fancy restaurants," Mark said, pulling apart a chicken finger for Sophia.

"I'll take a burger over a steak any day," Jackson said. He glanced toward April and said, "Unless you're making it, of course."

"Right, April Kepner the gourmand," Mark said. "You're lucky to have a girlfriend who cooks. Lex here can't even make pasta."

"That's not true," Lexie said, slapping his arm lightly. "Just because I over-boiled the pasta once, does not mean I can't cook."

"I gotta say, Lexie, he's right," Jackson said, laughing at the look she shot him. "You didn't cook once when were dating."

He noticed April's silence beside him and glanced toward her, wondering if some scalpels would be thrown into the conversation. She seemed to be fine, though, munching on her chicken fingers. He knocked his knee against hers underneath the table and she looked toward him with a soft smile. He leaned in and whispered, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No need for scalpels?"

She snorted. "Nope. No need for scalpels."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mark asked.

Jackson went to give some fabricated story when April cut in and said, "Inside joke. We sort of had a safe word for tonight."

Mark snorted. "A safe word? Isn't that usually reserved for bondage and whips?"

"It has other uses to," April said. "Such as dinner with you boyfriend's boss and ex-girlfriend."

Lexie frowned and said, "April, you know I wound never try to make this uncomfortable. You two are amazing together."

"I know," April said, smiling sheepishly. "Which is why there is no need for a safe word."

"What was it?" Mark asked, picking up a french fry and dipping it in some ketchup.

"What was what?"

"The safe word. What was it?"

Jackson and April exchanged a look before he said, "Scalpel."

"Scalpel?" Mark repeated. "Your safe word was scalpel?"

"We're doctors," April threw in, using the same argument from before. "We use that word all the time."

"I would use the word mitten," Lexie said, mouth screwed up as she considered the merits of the word. "Yes. Mitten."

Mark laughed, draping his arm around her shoulder. "And that, Lex, is why we are never having a safe word."

"What's wrong with mitten?"

"What isn't wrong with mitten?" Jackson piped in. His mentor nodded his head in agreement and said, "Avery phrased it perfectly. No offense, Lex, but that is possibly the worst safe word ever to be in existence."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"No, I'm not," Mark said.

"It's pretty bad," Jackson said. April wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I still think it is a good safe word," Lexie said firmly. "Therefore, I'm keeping it."

Mark kissed the side of her head, chuckling lightly. "Whatever you say, Lex."

* * *

Lexie and Jackson walked back to his apartment, her hand securely in his. She lifted their hands and draped his arm over her shoulders, pressing herself to his side. He kissed her head, wondering how he had lived so long without something that felt so right.

"Tonight was nice," she noted. "I had my reservations, but it ended up being a really nice night."

"I told you. Lexie has moved on. So have I."

"I know," she said. "I do know that. Sometimes my insecurities just get in the way. I try not to let them, but…"

"You don't have to be insecure with me," he said. "You never have to feel that way with me."

She reached up and took his hand, turning her head and pressing a soft kiss to his palm. He stopped walking suddenly, and she glanced up at him in confusion. His gaze was straight ahead, blue eyes narrowed. When she followed his gaze, she saw Catherine Avery standing beside a cab as the driver pulled her suitcase from the trunk.

"Jackson, what is your mother doing with a suitcase in front of your building?" she asked carefully.

Jaw clenched, Jackson said, "Scalpel."

**A/N: More returning characters! If you like this, let me know! Reviews have been down a bit lately and I really would love to hear your thoughts on all the developments :D**

**Next chapter will be posted on MONDAY.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your feedback! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter Seventeen

Jackson removed his arm from April's shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Mom, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was added on to a conference last minute. There were no hotel rooms available, but then I remembered that my handsome son lived in the area."

"Yeah, well…"

"Hello, April dear," Catherine said warmly, eyes shifting between the two of them with a knowing gleam. "How are you tonight?"

"Fine," April said. "Just fine, thank you."

Jackson had stepped away from her, and she looked at him with a tight expression. She didn't understand why he felt uncomfortable with their relationship in front of his mother. Catherine had always liked her. April was, if nothing else, phenomenal with parents. She typified a wholesome upbringing – or she used to – and parents were drawn to it like bees to honey.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my apartment," April said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. He looked down at her, and she could tell by the pull of his mouth that he saw she was marginally perturbed at his behavior. Well, it served him right. She was his girlfriend now, which meant Catherine would have to know in time. In fact, she should know. And soon.

"Don't leave on my account," Catherine said, hand fluttering to her chest. "I'd hate to think I ruined whatever else you two had planned for tonight."

"Nothing planned," April said. "I'll just see you at work, Jackson."

She went to turn, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently toward him again. His hand moved down her wrist until their fingers were interlocked. She watched his face as he turned back toward his mother and said, "Mom, April and I are together now."

Catherine pressed her lips into a soft grin. "I know that, dear."

"You do?"

"I saw you two walking over here with your arm thrown over her shoulders. You make a very handsome couple."

"Uh, thank you," Jackson said uncomfortably. He picked up her luggage and said, "Want to head up, then?"

"Yes, that sounds fine." She glanced toward April and said, "You come too, dear. I'm sure there's room enough in Jackson's bed for two. But you probably already knew that."

Jackson shot April an apologetic look as they walked into the apartment building. Walking behind Catherine, April couldn't help but find herself entranced by the petite woman. She walked with such grace it was as if her feet never touched the floor. And wrapped up in all that elegance and grace was indisputable power.

They took the elevator up to his floor, the three of them silent as the elevator car rode up to the fifth floor. The door opened and Jackson walked out, Catherine following with April on her heel. Jackson pulled out his keys, muttering something as he opened the door.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Catherine asked knowingly.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "It was nothing."

"I hope you don't mind my intruding like this," she said airily. "But what is the use of having children if you can't make use of the familial relations once in a while."

Jackson frowned, although he made an inward promise to check his irritation. This little stay from his mother would be much more bearable if it was cordial. He went into his bedroom and grabbed one of the extra pillows, pulling a blanket from his closet on the way out. He tossed them on the couch and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Catherine smiled placidly. "No dear, that should be fine."

"Great, well, we're going to head to bed. Long day."

"Of course. Good night, you two. Try to get some sleep now."

Jackson frowned, guiding April into his bedroom while her cheeks flushed. He closed the door, flipping the lock. When he turned, his face was chagrined.

"I am so sorry," he said. "I had no idea she would be here."

"It's fine," she told him, taking his hands in hers. "Meeting the parents is part of all of this, right?"

"Yeah, but usually there is prior warning."

"I like it better this way," she said with a grin. "Besides, I've technically already met your mother. And she likes me."

"Of course she does. You're a parent's dream."

She grinned. "Back at you, partner. Now, I really am beat. Bedtime, yeah?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Yeah. You can wear a pair of my pajamas."

"Top drawer, right?"

He nodded. "Grab me a pair of pajamas pants, too?"

She glanced back at him as she walked over to the drawer and said, "I think I like you better without them."

"Very funny. May I remind you my mother is outside that door? Pants, please."

She laughed, throwing him a pair of flannel pajamas bottoms. She rummaged through the drawer for something she could wear while he changed behind her. She found a tshirt and another pair of flannel pants and changed into them quickly. Jackson was already in bed and slid in beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"My mother is outside that door," he murmured, voice glum.

"And in another few days she'll be back across the country," April returned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "From your mouth to God's ears."

* * *

The next morning, the three of them sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Catherine was her usual friendly self, leading casual conversation while Jackson glowered. April placed her hand on his knee beneath the table, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell him to calm down or at least pretend to not be completely put off by his mother's presence.

"Wonderful waffles, dear," Catherine said.

"They're from the freezer," Jackson said. With a slow smile, Catherine returned, "Well, you toasted them with aplomb."

Jackson smiled reluctantly at the absurd mention of his toasting skills. "Thanks."

"April, dear, do you have any lunch plans for today?" Catherine asked casually, wiping the edge of her mouth with a napkin. April looked at Jackson for a moment before shaking her head. "Well, let me take you out for lunch."

"I thought you had a conference," Jackson said.

"I do, but they serve appalling food. I was going to go elsewhere for lunch and thought April here could accompany me."

Jackson immediately said, "I'm sure she has work to do or something. She-"

"I'd be happy to join you," April interrupted, giving Jackson a look. She understood he was intervening with good intentions, but honestly, she could handle one measly lunch with Catherine Avery.

"You are?" Jackson said uncertainly.

April nodded and Catherine said, "I have the most darling restaurant in mind. You are going to love it. Well, this breakfast was delicious but I should really be going. April, I will meet you at the front of the hospital at noon. Does that work?"

"Yes, it works perfectly. I will see you then."

Catherine rose from the table and gave Jackson's cheek a quick peck before gliding from the kitchen and out of the front door. Jackson reached for her hand, running the edge of his thumb against her palm.

"You know you don't have to go to this lunch."

"I want to."

"I can get you out of it."

She squeezed his hand. "I don't need saving, Jackson. She's your mother, Jackson, and I am more than happy to have lunch with her."

He smiled softly, and kissed her hand. "You, April, are an amazing woman."

* * *

"Izzie, can I talk to you?" April asked, falling in step beside her in the hallways of the hospital.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm having lunch with Catherine Avery today."

Izzie's eyes widened as she grinned. "You're meeting the mother!"

"Well, technically we already met…"

"This is too funny," Izzie said. "Meredith came to me for advice the first time she met Derek's mom, too."

"Really?"

Izzie nodded. "I'm the meeting-parents-guru."

"I know I shouldn't be nervous," April began. "I've already met her on several occasions and I'm good with parents."

"I can see that," Izzie said with an appreciative nod.

"But I'm still nervous. It's different than before. I mean, Jackson and I are a couple now."

"A very cute one at that," Izzie enthused. "So much better for him than Lexie. I heard they were together, but let's face it, she will always be in love with Mark."

April swallowed hard, nodding at Izzie's little diatribe. Izzie saw that she had gotten off topic and clapped her hands together as she said, "Anyway, you wanted advice, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Smile a lot," Izzie suggested. "But you sort of already do that. Make no mention of your and Jackson's sex life."

"Oh, no worries in that court. She already has."

"She did?" Izzie asked incredulously.

"There is very little that is off-limits for Catherine Avery."

"Well, I would still recommend leaving your sex life as a last resort conversation topic. Don't order anything that is too difficult to eat. No messy sandwiches. No salads."

April looked at her strangely and asked, "Why no salads?"

"They're nice in concept," Izzie explained. "Healthy. Hands free. But they are surprisingly awkward to eat in front of people you aren't completely comfortable around."

April considered this for a moment. "You know, you're sort of right."

"Of course I am," Izzie answered happily. "The best piece of advice, though, is just to be yourself. Your personality already won over her son. I have no doubt it will win her over, too."

April smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate the help."

"My pleasure. Now, let's reiterate the major points of this conversation," Izzie said authoritatively. "The key to a successful meal with a significant other's parent is…"

"Lots of smiling. No messy sandwiches. No salads. And just be yourself."

Izzie grinned wide, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're going to be great!"

* * *

"This is strange," Meredith said, standing with Alex in the pit. Both of them were watching Cristina walk with Burke, the two of them talking fervently over a chart.

"It's messed up, is what it is," Alex said.

"You feel that weird déjà vu?"

"First Iz and now Burke. Next think you know O'Malley will be walking through the front door and this will really turn into a Twilight Zone episode."

"They seem to be getting along," Meredith said. "He left her at the alter, and they're getting along."

"He brings her surgeries. Yang would do or give up just about anything for those."

Meredith looked at him and said, "You're not suggesting that they're sleeping together again."

Alex shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"That won't happen," Meredith said resolutely. "She's married now."

"And we all know that marriage is about one argument from blowing up. I give it two weeks before they're boning in on-call rooms."

"You're wrong," Meredith said, shaking her head. "You are completely wrong."

Watching Cristina and Burke round the corner, Burke laying a hand on her arm, Meredith sincerely hoped she wasn't mistaken.

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" Derek asked, stepping into Owen's office. Owen looked up from some paperwork with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking?"

Derek laughed, closing the door behind him. "I mean about Burke being back."

Owen's jaw tensed and he answered, "He was the best candidate for the position. There is nothing for me to be not fine about."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're her husband."

Owen shook his head. "Frankly, that is none of his business. He is my head of cardiothoracic surgery and that is all."

"He's also working with your wife."

"I don't see the problem here."

Derek studied his colleagues face and said, "Yeah, you do. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. I know what it's like to have your personal life become the watering hole conversation topic of choice."

"Doesn't everyone in this hospital?"

Derek smirked. "Fair point. I'm just saying that I'm a willing listener."

Owen nodded. "Thanks. But I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Derek answered with a knowing look. "Well, I have surgeries to get to."

Owen nodded. When Derek turned to leave, Owen cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for stopping by, Sheperd."

Derek turned back and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

April sat with Catherine Avery in a restaurant with one of the most attentive wait staffs she had ever encountered. Her iced tea never dipped below the half-full mark and the bread basket was continually replenished.

"I want to thank you again for joining me," Catherine said, daintily taking a bite of her salad. April silently noted that Catherine Avery did not look the least bit awkward eating her salad. "Jackson looked about to have a ruptured coronary when I suggested it."

"He's just protective," April said.

"He cares about you," Catherine noted. "I've seen him go through many girlfriends, if you could even call them that, but you're different. He looks at you like how his father used to look at me."

April flushed. "I care about him, too."

"He needs someone like you," Catherine continued. "Someone with a level head on their shoulders. So often he would date these flitty girls. No doubt, it was for qualities other than their intellect that he pursued them."

April detected a bit of a backhanded compliment in there, but decided to ignore it. Catherine smiled pleasantly, taking a sip of iced tea.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I couldn't be more delighted that you two are together."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Catherine was silent for a moment and then said, "I heard you had some difficulties with your boards."

April tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded. "You heard correctly."

"I hope you haven't let it get to you too much. It's fairly common to not pass them your first times. Nerves can be awful that first time."

"Yes, nerves," April said evasively.

"Anyway, you are retaking them next year, correct?"

April nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Don't let yourself become discouraged. Failing or passing the boards isn't indicative of the strength of doctor that you are, April. It's how you proceed that does." Catherine peered at her over the edge of her glass. "And if I have judged you correctly, as I believe I have, you are a strong doctor. A strong woman, too."

"You have to be to deal with your son," April joked.

Catherine laughed loudly. "Dear, he better hold on to you, otherwise he'll be hearing from me."

The waiter returned with a pitcher of iced tea and asked, "Would you like more, miss?"

April grinned. "Yes, please."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Jackson asked April, grabbing onto her arm. She had returned from lunch a few hours earlier, and was happy to report to him that it was an absolutely delightful afternoon.

"Really?" he asked. "She didn't pry? She didn't meddle?"

"No meddling in sight," April returned. "You know, I think she liked me."

Jackson grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now, that doesn't surprise me in the least. You are very likeable."

She tilted her face up toward his and murmured, "Is that so?"

"Oh yes." He dropped his face to hers and kissed her softly. "So, it really wasn't painful?"

"Far from it. I actually sort of liked her."

He stared down at her. "You liked my mother?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

He shook his head, fingers brushing against her side. There were a few moments of silence and then he repeated, "You really liked my mother?"

**A/N: I missed Mark and Callie in this one. I promise they will be back next chapter! How'd you like this one?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your feedback! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter Eighteen

Jackson helped his mother put her luggage into the trunk of the cab, thinking to himself that only Catherine Avery could end up with this many bags for a two day conference. He closed the hood of the trunk, wiping his hands on his pants.

"That's everything, right?" he asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, dear, that's everything. Thank you again for letting me stay with you." She glanced toward April with a soft smile. "And April, thank you for a wonderful lunch on Tuesday. I had a lovely time."

"Me too, Mrs. Avery.

"Anyway, I should be on my way," Catherine said airily. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to miss my flight and have you stuck with me for another night."

"No," Jackson said loudly. "No, we would not. It was great seeing you, Mom."

Catherine grinned, pulling her son into a tight hug. She whispered in his ear, "You hold on to that girl over there."

He laughed against her hair. "That's the plan."

Catherine pulled away and gave April one last hug before gracefully ducking into the cab. Jackson closed the door, waving as the cab pulled away. He exhaled loudly when the cab turned the corner and murmured, "She's gone."

"Yes," April said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know what that means?"

"Hm?"

"An entire apartment to ourselves," she said. "Whatever will we do with all that space and privacy? Not a soul to disturb us?"

He gave her a look and she squealed with laughter when he grabbed her waist, pulling her into the apartment building.

* * *

It was a slow day at Seattle Grace. Only one ambulance had pulled up since the morning, and that had only been for a minor car accident. The guy ended up only needing stitches and a cast on his arm.

"I need something surgical," Cristina complained, leaning against one of the lockers in the locker room. "I haven't cut in, what, eight hours?"

Meredith sat on the bench in front of Cristina, tying her shoes. "At least you've seen the inside of an OR in the recent past. I feel like all I've been doing is paperwork since Hunt found out I'm seriously considering Boston."

"Have you guys gotten any further on that?" Cristina asked.

"No further than the last time you asked," Meredith answered with a slight grin. "Derek's pushing Boston, though."

"Of course he is. He has Harvard practically waiting on him hand and foot."

Meredith grinned. "I married a brilliant man, didn't I?

"Don't make me gag," Cristina deadpanned. Her beeper went off and she glanced down at her waistband. "Shit, I'm late for rounds. I have to go."

As Cristina walked out Meredith called after her, "I hope you get to cut something!"

Meredith finished tying her shoes and then headed out to find Bailey and start her own rounds.

* * *

"Tell us about our patient," Bailey said, glancing at April. She nodded and glanced down at the chart in her hand.

"The patient is Martha Bowers. 47. With flu-like symptoms and a rash on her abdomen."

"Why don't we take a look at this rash," Bailey said, stepping forward and tugging up the patient's shirt. On her torso was a heavy rash, stretching across the entire expanse of her abdomen. "Would you mind sitting up?" Bailey asked. Martha sat up and when Bailey glanced at her back she saw the rash had spread there, too.

"I see the rash has spread," Bailey noted. "When did you first notice it, Martha?"

"Last night. I thought it might just be from my detergent or something, but it got worse."

"Tell me, have you travelled anywhere outside of the country in the past few months?"

"I went on a mission trip to Uganda last month," Martha said. "I just got back two weeks ago."

"Did you get all the proper shots beforehand?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, I did. The organization that I went with was pretty adamant about all of us following through with preparations like that."

Bailey nodded. "Alright, Meredith, what course of treatment would you recommend?"

"I would recommend biopsying the infected area," Meredith began. "Also, due to the duration of symptoms and rash, I would order a IgC-capture ELISA to rule out any more serious infections."

"An IgC what?" Martha asked, tugging her shirt back down. "That sounds serious."

"It's just a precaution," Bailey told her. "In all likelihood, you only have a severe strain of the flu, but we want to cover all of our bases." Bailey glanced at April and Meredith and said, "Let's start off by drawing some blood and then order the IgC. We'll biopsy the infected area after that."

* * *

Derek joined Burke at the circulation desk, scribbling a few notes on a patient he had just rounded on. He glanced toward the taller man and said, "Good morning, Preston."

Burke dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Hello Derek."

"How's your first week back been?"

"Surprisingly tame," Burke said with a slight laugh. "Is it just me, or has this place calmed down somewhat?"

Derek laughed. "Yeah, we're all boring married people now. That tends to take some of the liveliness out of the working conditions."

Burke smiled, although Derek noticed that the expression was pinched. The other man was silent for a moment before saying, "Cristina's married."

"Yes, she is."

"Do you know her husband?"

Derek was surprised at first that Cristina hadn't told Burke that she was married to Owen, but it quickly passed. With more thought, her actions became less striking and more indicative of the Cristina Yang that he had known for the past eight years. She was private at the hospital, not sharing personal details unless practically interrogated. In this case, he almost couldn't blame her for keeping quiet around Burke. In fact, it was somewhat laudable that she hadn't taken her happiness and taunted the man who left her with it.

"It's Owen Hunt," Derek said, figuring that the bandaid would have to be ripped off eventually, and it was probably best that it was him. He had a feeling that some other doctors might have inadvertently added over details of that relationship that were best left out.

"Owen Hunt," Burke murmured. "She married the Chief of Surgery." There was a beat of silence and then he was laughing. "I'm not the least bit surprised. She always did aim high."

Derek smiled reluctantly despite Burke's incorrect assumption. "They were married before he became Chief. They married last year."

He nodded, fingers curling tightly around the chart in his hand. "Is she happy?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?"

"It wouldn't be professional," Burke said. It was a poor excuse and they both knew it. But Derek knew how uncomfortable having the past thrust upon you could be and how it could knock down the strongest man.

"She's happy," Derek told him. "Owen is good to her."

"Good. That is very good. Well, I have a surgery to get to."

"It was nice talking with you, Preston," Derek said, grateful himself that the Cristina Yang inquisition – delicate as it had been – was over.

"Yes, you too."

Derek watched Burke walk toward the elevators and thought to himself that the man had been wrong before. His presence alone indicated that this place hadn't calmed down. It never did.

* * *

Cristina and Burke stood side by side as they scrubbed into the surgery. He washed his hands with precision, scrubbing his hands and the length of his wrists methodically. His behavior had been strange ever since they met in the room. He had been silent, something that was not uncommon for Preston Burke, but this felt different to her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. His voice seemed to wake him from his stupor and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Cristina. Everything is fine."

She wondered if him and Owen had finally come to blows. Despite her husband agreeing to hire him, she didn't expect them to co-exist peacefully. Burke was arrogant and lofty, the antithesis of her husband. She figured it was only a matter of time before Owen snapped.

"Cristina, can I ask you something?" Burke asked smoothly.

She didn't like the sound of this.

"Uh, sure."

"Does your husband know about us?"

Well, that was unexpected. She looked up at him and said, "Yes. He does."

"And he had no issue with hiring me?"

Cristina returned his attention to her hands. So, he knew. She wondered who told him. Was it Callie Torres, letting it slip in conversation? Was it Alex, finding humor in the havoc he would cause? Or was it her own husband, staking his claim?

"You were the best surgeon for the position," she told him levelly.

"Surely, there must have been other choices that would have sufficed. Choices that hadn't slept with his wife."

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Did you intercede on my behalf?" he asked, stepping away from the sink.

"Yes, I did. He would have chosen you in the end regardless, though. He was opposed to the idea at first, for obvious reasons, but he's dedicated to this hospital. He would have seen that you were obviously the best choice and he would have hired you."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't like what he seemed to be suggesting. Yes, she had campaigned for his hiring, but she had in no way forced Owen's hand. That belittled both her and Owen.

"I know my husband," she said. "And yes, I'm sure that he would have hired you."

Burke sensed that she was upset and deftly back-stepped from the conversation. "Of course you know your husband. I'm sorry for pressing the issue. I was just surprised when I found out who you were married to."

"It's fine," she said, glancing longingly at the OR. She wanted to be in there, where the talk would revolve around heart chambers and arteries instead of her relationship with her husband. Burke was similarly anxious to get away from the current conversation – an uncomfortable situation that he admittedly created himself – and he nodded his head toward the OR.

"Alright, I think we're finished in here," he said.

Exhaling in relief, Cristina nodded. "Yes. We're finished."

* * *

Jackson walked up to April as she waited at the lab and knocked his elbow lightly against hers. She looked up at him with a bright grin and said, "Hi you."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Hello to you, too."

"Any good cases today?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Slow day. What are you waiting for?"

"My patient has a skin condition. I'm waiting for the biopsy results."

Jackson smirked. "You sound so excited."

"I should have gone into derm," April returned. "I bet you I could have passed those boards without a problem."

"Nah, everyone knows dermatology is fake medicine."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Anyway, this is about all the excitement I've had for today."

"So, you're saying we should meet in an on-call room in an hour or two?" Jackson proposed with a slow grin. "Give the afternoon a little excitement?"

She laid a hand on his chest. "Down boy. While there might not be much excitement, there is work. I can't be slinking off with you all the time."

"Once is not all the time, Kepner."

"Keep your pants on, Avery," she returned playfully. "And I promise to take them off after work."

His eyes burned and he said, "I'm going to hold you to that."

She grasped the lapel of his labcoat and gave it a tug. "You better."

He went to kiss her when the orderly returned with her patient's biopsy results. April ducked away from his face and patted his arm.

"I'll see you later, Jackson."

Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "Tease."

* * *

April walked into the patient Martha's room to check on her, glancing down at the biopsy results casually. When she looked up, Martha was squirming in her bed, her monitor beeping wildly as her heartbeat soared. April rushed forward, scanning the monitor quickly before asking Martha what she was feeling.

"My stomach," Martha bit out. "It hurts." She moaned, dropping her head against the pillow. "God, it hurts."

The nurse returned and April said, "Page Bailey."

April stood outside, waiting for Bailey. A few minutes later Bailey walked in, a bit of mustard smeared beside her mouth.

"You interrupted my lunch, Kepner. This better be good."

"Martha Bowers is having severe stomach pain," April said, following Bailey into the patient's room. Bailey glanced at the monitor, noticing the abnormally low blood pressure.

"Alright, let's schedule a CT scan. Any progress on the IgC from earlier?"

"The lab's backed up today."

Bailey frowned. Her expression softened when she turned toward the patient. "Martha, we're going to get a scan of your abdomen take a look at what's going on inside there, okay?"

Martha nodded.

"You just hold tight. We're going to get you better."

April followed Bailey out of the room, glancing back at Martha. "Do you know what it is?"

"It could be any number of things. Appendicitis. Severe flu symptoms. I don't know. If I knew, we wouldn't be doing the CT scan, now would we? And shouldn't you be scheduling that right now?"

April nodded quickly. "Yes, Dr. Bailey. On my way now."

"Good. Now, I'm going to finish my lunch. Don't page me for anything stupid."

"I won't," April promised. She watched the diminutive attending walk away and wondered how a brief conversation with the woman could leave her absolutely winded.

* * *

"I saw someone's mother here yesterday," Mark said, grinning toward Jackson.

"Yes, the illustrious and ever irritating Catherine Avery was in town."

"How was that?"

"Long and tortuous," Jackson answered.

"Did she meet Kepner?"

"Yes," Jackson said, nodding. "They had met before, actually, but they went out for lunch. She liked April, which is difficult for me to comprehend. She hasn't liked one person I've dated."

Mark laughed. "And she liked Kepner?"

Jackson grinned and replied, "As spastic as she usually is, she was pretty good with my mom."

"Or your mom just saw how disgustingly happy you are," Mark suggested. When Jackson gave him a look he laughed and said, "What? I'm just pointing out the fact that you seem to be happy. Disgustingly so."

"Like you're one to talk," Jackson threw back. "You were humming during a surgery yesterday."

"It was a catchy song."

Jackson snorted. "It was _Walking on Sunshine_."

"Again, it was a catchy song."

"Or indicative of your current sunny disposition," Jackson returned.

"And what's wrong with having a sunny disposition?" Mark said. "Everyone in this hospital spends so much time being miserable. Don't you think we deserve a little happiness?"

"I hate to break it to you, Sloan, but you're tone deaf."

Mark laughed. "Yeah right."

"No, really. Your humming would make dogs cry."

"At the sheer beauty."

"At the toneless droning," Jackson corrected, laughing.

"Whatever," Mark said gruffly. "It's still pretty great, though, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?"

"Being happy."

Jackson smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. It is."

* * *

The CT scans of Martha Bowers showed severe pancreatitis, landing Bailey, April and Meredith in the OR to repair the damage of the pancreas. Bailey let Meredith take lead while April held the suction in place.

"Whatever this woman has, it is not pretty," Bailey said, overseeing Meredith's work. "Did any of you check on those lab results before this?"

"I did, Dr. Bailey," April said. "They still weren't available."

"This is just ridiculous," Bailey said. "How do they expect us to do our jobs, when they don't do theirs?"

"More suction," Meredith said.

"I couldn't give a flying hoot about back-ups," Bailey continued. "Not a flying hoot."

"Dr. Bailey," a nurse said, holding her hand to the OR phone. "Someone from the lab is on the phone."

"About time," she said. "Why don't one of you run down and get the results."

"They say they need to speak to me."

"Speak to me? I'm in the middle of a surgery!"

"Dr. Bailey, with all due respect I'm the one in the middle of a surgery," Meredith said. "You can take the phone call."

Bailey frowned and stepped away from the table, coming over to the nurse with the phone. The nurse held the phone to her ear and Bailey listened to the orderly.

"Dr. Bailey here," she said. April glanced up from the patient, becoming momentarily distracted by the look on Bailey's face as she listened to whatever was being said on the other end of the line. Meredith pulled her back to the procedure when she asked for more suction.

"Okay, that's good. Thank you," Meredith said.

Behind them, Bailey stepped away from the phone and told the nurse, "I need you to call Chief Hunt and tell him that we have a code yellow."

Meredith and April exchanged a look as the latter asked, "A code yellow, Dr. Bailey? What's a code yellow?"

Bailey rejoined them at the table, brown eyes pinched above the surgical mask. "It's for dangerous contagions. The lab just called to tell me that our patient has Marburg hemorrhagic fever."

"And that means?" Meredith asked.

"That means that we are being quarantined until further notice," Bailey said, shifting between her feet. "Now, let's finish up with this pancreas."

**A/N: Any medical inaccuracies are entirely my own in this. I did do some research, but I'm sure there are some mistakes in there. Anyhoo, as you can probably guess this is part of an at least two chapter arc. Hope you enjoyed it! Next installment is up Friday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I'm stuck on jury duty and it's eaten up a lot of my time lately. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this latest installment of the story!**

Chapter Nineteen

"We're quarantined until further notice?" April said, panic creeping into her voice. "What does that mean?"

"That means it's not something we should worry about right now," Baiely answered firmly. "What we need to worry about is fixing this patient's pancreas and closing her up. Now, any more questions, or can we move on and be doctors?"

"No more questions," April said, tucking her chin to her chest as she focused on suctioning. Elbow deep in the patient, though, Meredith had other ideas.

"Marburg hemorrhagic fever," she said. "That's like Ebola, right? Only with a higher fatality rate?"

April's eyes widened and her hand shook. Bailey stepped in immediately, grabbing the suction from April. In a tight voice she said, "No more questions. From either of you."

* * *

Code yellow.

Owen Hunt's stomach dropped when he heard those two words. They were relatively innocuous on their own, but when strung together they could only mean one thing. Trouble.

His first question had been who was in the OR. He knew that it was his job as chief to handle to situation, but he found his first priority revolving more around finding out whether or not his wife was in danger. He breathed easier when her name was absent – but the relief was short lived. Those were still his people in there.

"Cut the ventilation to the floor," Owen said, thinking through the lengthy list of protocols that a code yellow demanded. It wasn't the sort of thing that he worked through often, and he found himself struggling.

"Call CDC and we'll find out what else we need to do," he said, shaking his head. Despite all of his training in trauma and crisis management, this was out of his depth. "For now, no one comes in or goes out until I say so. Go to the pharmacy and order rounds of immuno-suppresives for anyone in there. Anyone exposed is in danger."

He began pacing, trying to think of anything else.

"I want you to call Bailey," he said. "As her how the patient is doing. We are limited in what we can do in there, so let's get the patient stable and keep her that way."

"Yes Chief," the nurse said, walking from his office to make the phone calls. Richard walked in a moment later, closing the door behind him.

"I hear you have a code yellow on your hands," Richard said.

"Yeah, you heard correctly," Owen said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Marburg Hemorrhagic Fever."

"Who's in there with the patient?" Richard asked. Owen's jaw tightened. How was that already public knowledge? He had just heard about it himself. Richard read Owen's exasperation and said, "I heard rumblings."

"Why am I eve surprised?" Owen said. "It's Bailey, Kepner and Meredith Grey."

"You ordered the round of immuno-suppresives?" Owen nodded. "Alert CDC?"

"Someone is calling now."

Richard stepped forward and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Well, Dr. Hunt, welcome to your first crisis as chief. Believe me, it will not be your last."

* * *

Jackson walked into the pit, looking around for April. It stuck his somewhat odd that he hadn't seen her since the morning. The hospital was a small space for the doctors. They often moved on the same tracks and schedules, passing each other countless times in the hallways and operating rooms. He typically ran into April three or four times before lunch even began. Callie was standing with some charts, and he went over to ask if she'd seen his wayward girlfriend.

"Hey, Callie, have you seen April?"

"No, not since her surgery," Callie said.

"Oh, she's in surgery still?" Jackson said. "Guess I'll be eating lunch without her. To be honest, I don't mind. That girl eats all of my chips." Callie looked at him strangely as he spoke, and he said, "What?"

Callie's eyed him warily as she said, "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Oh boy," she murmured, grasping the counter. "Okay. Did you hear about the code yellow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got the page. Something about Marburg fever? It's actually pretty cool when you think about it – minus the whole highly contagious and deadly part."

Callie grimaced. How had he heard about all of this, but not who was in there?

"Uh, Jackson, there's more."

Jackson caught for the first time that something was wrong, and he rested his elbow on the counter, setting himself up for whatever bad news he had coming. "What more?"

"They found out about the Marburg when the patient was in surgery. Protocol for contagions is quarantine and…"

His mouth went dry, vision shifting for a moment as he caught what Callie was trying to say.

"There's no reason to panic," Callie said immediately, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're starting them all on immuno-suppresives. And we don't know for sure that any of them were actually infected."

"I-I need to go," Jackson said. "I have patients."

She could see what he was doing. He was distracting himself with work, something they all could relate to, but she didn't want him to bottle up the worry. When someone did that, it often came uncorked at inopportune times.

"Jackson, if you need to talk-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"You have to admit, this would be a good way to go," April said, sitting with Bailey and Meredith against the side of the OR. The patient was stable on the table, a surgical mask over her mouth to avoid further transmission. Meredith looked over at her with a slight grin while Bailey audibly scoffed.

"Kepner, what is wrong with you? None of us are going anywhere. We are staying here. Alive."

"I'm just saying, "April argued. "If you had to die of something, Marburg hemorrhagic fever is pretty up there."

Meredith smirked. "You have a point. Not just anyone can say they died of Marburg hemorrhagic fever."

"Exactly. Total bragging rights." April paused for a moment as she considered this, and then added, "Except for the fact that you're dead, so you can't really brag in the first place."

"We are all going to be fine," Bailey repeated. "We'll take the immuno-suppressives. Take some fluids. And go on with our merry lives, you hear me?"

"You know, this happens to me a lot," Meredith mused, stretching her legs out.

"What happens a lot?"

"Crises. Disasters. My friends used to call me Death back in college. I think the name should have stuck."

"Grey, stop talking," Bailey deadpanned.

"No, think about it," Meredith continued levelly. "The WWII bomb. The near drowning. The shooter-"

"Do. Not. Mention. The. Shooter," Bailey bit out, voice tense.

"I'm just saying. I am present at a disproportionate amount of crises."

* * *

"You're kidding," Cristina said, laughing out loud. "You're kidding, right? This has to be some joke."

"It's not a joke, Cristina," Burke said. "They're quarantined with Marburg hemorrhagic fever."

"That's almost never seen outside of Africa."

"Their patient just came back from a mission trip, I believe," Burke said. "She must have caught it there."

"And now she's here. In one of our ORs. With Meredith." She began laughing again, holding her sides as the laughter racked her body. Burke approached her tentatively.

"Cristina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving his concern away with a flit of her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm completely fine."

"You look like you're having a nervous breakdown," he returned. "What with the inappropriate laughing and all."

"It's what we do," Izzie said, joining them. She glanced at Burke and said, "You should have seen us at George's funeral."

"Do you know how they're doing?" Cristina asked, calming down from her laughing jag. She wiped at her eyes, sniffing slightly.

"I think they're sending antibiotics soon," Izzie said.

"Cristina, are you alright to head into surgery?" Burke asked. "If you need some time-"

"I'm fine," Cristina said, smoothing down her hair. "Meredith gets herself into life threatening situations every other year. I'm used to it."

Izzie snorted. "She can take it, Burke." She clapped Cristina on the shoulder. "This one's a trooper."

"Yes, I remember. Alright, Yang, if you're ready…"

"Yes, surgery," she said. "Cutting things. Let's go."

* * *

The three surgeons and nurses sat in the quarantined OR, silently staring at the opposite wall. Conversation had long run dry, and they kept themselves company with their own personal worries and fears. Bailey was thinking about Tuck and Ben and the family that she could have if she only let herself. Meredith was thinking about Zola and the smell of her skin. April was thinking about Jackson, and how she really should have taken him up on a quickie earlier.

Their reveries were broken by the door to the OR opening. A man walked in, clothed in protective gear, with several vials of medication in their hands. Bailey stood first, stepping forward to meet the man.

"I have your first round of antibiotics here," the man said, his voice distorted from the mask. "Everyone is to take them." He passed around the pills and asked, "Is the patient stable?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. We repaired the pancreas and closed him up. His vitals have been stable for the past hour."

The man watched them take the pills, making sure they all complied.

"Is the quarantine over now?" Meredith asked. If so, this was the least painful crisis she'd ever experienced. As if to answer her unspoken thought, the man shook his head.

"We're preparing a room for the patient," the man said. "There are rules that we have to adhere to from the CDC. It shouldn't be much longer, though."

The man walked out and April sunk back to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. "Why do I have a feeling thathis _much longer_ is different from ours?"

* * *

Jackson wasn't fine. No matter how many times he told people that, and told himself, it remained untrue. His girlfriend was quarantined with a patient carrying a highly contagious and deadly disease. He was not fine.

After his surgery he sought refuge in the stairwell. With the hospital's penchant for elevators, it was the one place where he was almost guaranteed to not see anyone and have to convince them that he was fine. Alone with only his thoughts and fears, he no longer had to convince himself, either.

He kept telling himself that she would walk out of that OR the same way she walked in. Healthy. Safe. Just a bit of a smart ass. She had gone through enough, after all. The shooter. The boards. If anyone deserved to leave the room unscathed, it was her. It was all those doctors, in fact. All those nurses and orderlies, too.

He just wanted to fast forward to some time in the future, when all of this was just a bad memory. He wanted to get to the part where they would make bad jokes about it and laugh over cartons of Chinese food and beer. He could skip the whole in between part that was riddled with indecision and doubt. Because no matter how much of himself believed she would be alright, an equal part feared that she wouldn't.

"You shouldn't be hiding," Mark Sloan said from behind him. "Unless you're crying. Then, yes, you made the correct decision."

"I'm not crying," Jackson said.

"Good. No matter how many times women say it makes a man look sensitive, it really only makes you look like a wuss." He sat down beside Jackson. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"So I've heard," Mark returned. "Honestly, though, it's okay if you're scared."

"Look, I don't need some pep talk," Jackson said irritably. "I just wanted to get away for a bit. Everyone keeps talking about it, as if talking will solve anything."

"They're trying to help," Mark said. "Their efforts may be misguided, but they mean well."

Jackson rested his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands together. "I just want her out of there."

"I know you do."

"Sorry about snapping there," Jackson said, shaking his head. "I-"

"It's forgotten," Mark said smoothly, clapping him on the back. "Besides, I'm a man. I can take a few snaps here and there." Jackson laughed slightly, the sound empty. "Look Jackson, she's going to be okay. She's going to be fine."

* * *

She didn't notice it at first. It was a tickle in her throat, like when you need to cough. She cleared her throat once, and felt something prick in the back of her mind when she didn't have the breath to do so again. She didn't seem to have any breath at all. Inhale. Exhale. Each one seemed insurmountably difficult and her hands clawed at her throat as she tried to coax some air through.

Her vision began to swim, and she thought through her panic that swimming vision had to be one of the worst things she had ever experienced. She fought to push forward, but the room seemed to be closing in on her and she could only gasp for air so much more before it all became too much and her body gave in. Feeling her last bit of resolve drift away, she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

"She's in anaphylactic shock," Meredith said quickly. "She must have been allergic to the antibiotics."

"We need to get her breathing again," Bailey said, moving over to the side of the room where the extra supplies were. She tore through the supplies frantically, trying to find what she was looking for. All she could think about was how another one of hers was circling the drain, and she refused to give up another. She felt a touch of relief when she found what she needed. Armed with the intubation tube and ambu bag, she rejoined Meredith at April's side. Meredith opened April's mouth wide before taking the intubation tube and inserting it into the mouth.

"Damn it," Meredith said, pulling the tube out. "Her throat is completely closed. I can't get it in."

"Here, let me try." Bailey found herself with much of the same problem and for a moment both surgeons stared silently at their colleague, eyes wide with horror. They were losing her. The moments stretched longer with each absent breath sound, and then they both knew what had to be done. Meredith glanced at Bailey and the older woman murmured, "I'll need a ten blade."

**A/N: Cliffhangerrrrrrr. Don't hate me. I promise next chapter will finish off this little story arc :D Anyhoo, let me know what you thought of this!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I got off my schedule - sorry guys! Hope this was worth the wait.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not," Bailey snapped toward Meredith, shaking her head. She returned her eyes to April's still face. "But I refuse to let her die. So, I'll need a ten blade, Dr. Grey."

Meredith didn't hesitate before walking over to the tray of surgical instruments and picking up an unused ten blade. Bailey held out her hand, her eyes never leaving April's face. Her stomach twisted when she felt Meredith press the ten blade into her palm. She was understandably hesitant. She had never done an emergency tracheotomy before or even seen one performed. Before today, she hadn't been in a situation that warranted one. This was that situation, though. As one of her residents laid beside her not breathing this was undoubtedly that situation.

She didn't hesitate any longer.

She made a small incision at the cricothyroid membrane, careful to not pierce the neck too deeply. Removing the knife, she slid her finger into the incision and opened it further.

"Hand me the intubation tube, Grey," she said, voice strangely calm. Meredith handed her the tube and she slid it carefully into the incision. Meredith reached forward and attached the ambu bag, slowly beginning to squeeze the bag methodically.

Bailey rocked back onto her heels, breathing heavily as her composure slipped away. With April stable for the moment, she allowed her overwrought emotions to show. Meredith glanced toward her, hand squeezing the ambu bag.

"Well done, Dr. Bailey."

Bailey nodded, dragging the back of her hand over her brow.

* * *

Owen told his assistant to call the OR and check on how the Marburg patient was doing. He was leafing through some paperwork from the hospital's legal team when his assistant came back in, her face drained of color.

"Chief Hunt?"

"Yeah." He looked up from the papers and his eyes widened when he took in her expression. "What is it?"

"Dr. Kepner had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic," she said in a measured voice, trying to repeat exactly what Bailey had told her. "She went into anaphylactic shock and Dr. Bailey performed an emergency tracheotomy-"

"She what?"

"Dr. Kepner is in stable condition," the assistant continued. "But Dr. Bailey said that it is best if they get her out as quickly as possible."

Owen stood up, for some reason feeling that the act of sitting was interfering in his ability to think clearly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and then pulled them out again, running his fingers messily through his hair.

"Let's get the room for that patient ready. It seems we should have had it ready an hour ago. And then page Dr. Sloan."

"Yes, Chief."

Owen began pacing after she left, running his fingers again through his hair. First there was the code yellow, and now he had to contend with one of his own undergoing an emergency tracheotomy. Weber wasn't lying when he said the code yellow wouldn't be his last issue as Chief.

* * *

He tried to keep himself busy. He checked on his patients. Took a longer lunch. He even sat in on a few surgeries to divert his attention; although that admittedly did little to calm his nerves. He stared into the OR and wondered what she was facing in hers. No one had given him any further information about what was happening, and he tried to not read too much into that. No news was good news. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Look alive, Avery," Mark said, smoothly moving around him and producing a coffee from behind his back. "I come bearing coffee."

"Hey man," Jackson said, gratefully taking the coffee. He took a long sip, liking the way the hot liquid burned his throat.

"Have you heard anything else?" Mark asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Well, no news is good news," he said. Jackson snorted, thinking to himself how he had repeated that countless times in the past hour. Coming from either mouth, it did little to quell his nerves.

"I know she's going to be alright," Jackson said, shoving his hand in his pocket. "Even if she did contract the virus, she's already on a round of antibiotics."

"Exactly," Mark returned. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"But what if she's not?" Jackson continued, voice strained. "What if she's not alright? Most of me believes that she is – knows that she is - but that doubt, as small as it is, won't go away. No matter what I tell myself, or what other people tell me, I won't be able to stop doubting until I see her in front of me healthy. Until then…"

"Just drink your coffee," Mark said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"And keep pretending I'm not freaking the hell out," Jackson added, raising the cup.

"Yeah, no one's actually buying that. Your girlfriend is in code yellow lockdown. Sort of warrants freaking the hell out."

"Oh, well, in that case…"

Mark grinned. His beeper went off and he glanced down at the screen. He saw the Chief's number flashing on the screen and his smile dimmed.

"Hunt's paging me," he said. "I have to go."

"Hunt? Is it about them?"

"I don't know," Mark said, clearing the beeper's screen. "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

Derek heard one of the surgeons in the quarantined OR had a serious allergic reaction to the antibiotics. His first reaction was panic. Meredith was in there, and while she had no history of allergies, that was not to say that her body couldn't react strangely to the one she had been given. There also was the fact that although there was no history of allergies, there was a history of practically every horrible thing in the hospital over the past eight years happening to her.

He rushed to Owen's office between cases, wanting to know exactly what was happening in that OR.

"Sheperd, I really can't talk right now," Owen said, shuffling through paperwork. "I have CDC on my ass and now some patients' families are complaining and-"

"Hunt, I'm not here to waste your time," Derek said. "I just need to know if my wife's okay."

Owen blinked rapidly and said, "Meredith is fine, Sheperd."

"She's fine?"

"Yes, she should be out of the OR soon. There are just a few complications that we've had to deal with."

Derek nodded, feeling relief flood his chest. He felt bad, though, when he thought that since his wife hadn't been the one afflicted, either Bailey or April had. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Was it Bailey or April?"

"Excuse me?"

"The allergic reaction," Derek pressed. "Which one was it?"

Owen frowned before admitting, "April."

* * *

Mark Sloan headed toward the patient's room, nonchalantly opening the door as he wondered what Hunt had for him. That wondering stopped rather abruptly when he saw April Kepner stretched out on the hospital bed, intubated and a tube sans ambu bag sticking out of her neck.

"What the hell happened?" he said, walking over to examine her further.

"She went into anaphylactic shock," Owen explained. "Her throat closed and Dr. Bailey performed an emergency traech."

"Has she been put on a round of steroids?" Mark asked, leaning forward to inspect the incision.

"Yes, the allergic reaction appears to have settled. Now, we need to attend to her throat."

"I need some scans to see what I'm working with," Mark said, licking his lips. "And let's try to keep this as quiet as possible? Otherwise, we're going to have a raging surgeon on our hands."

"Avery," Owen murmured, nodding his head. "We'll do our best. Sheperd already heard that something happened."

Mark frowned. "News travels fast. That just means we'll have to work faster."

* * *

Naturally, Jackson heard that April was the one who suffered the allergic reaction. It was only minutes after Mark Sloan had asked for privacy across the hospital, but privacy was not something the personnel of Seattle Grace understood. One of the nurses told another nurse, who told an orderly, who discussed it while in line in the cafeteria, which is where one Arizona Robbins heard the news. And if anyone wanted something to remain quiet, Arizona Robbins was the last person to tell.

"Poor Jackson," Arizona said, shaking her head as her and Callie shared lunch. "He must be beside himself. I mean, I remember how I was when you were bad after the accident."

"He might not even know," Callie said, reminding her wife of how he had been just about the last person to hear about April being in the OR in the first place. It was possible he was not in the web of communication.

"The orderlies were discussing it in the lunch line," Arizona said. "Chances are, Jackson heard. Do you think someone's with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The people around me really helped when you were hurt," Arizona said. "He shouldn't be alone right now, even if it's what he says he wants."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Arizona held up the Reeses Cups she had picked up at the register. "We find him and give him some chocolate comfort."

He hadn't heard the news when Arizona and Callie found him. As a pained expression flitted over his face, Callie decided this was the last time today that news from her would cause such reaction.

"Do you know how she is now?" Jackson asked hurriedly. Arizona noted with some satisfaction that he was ripping into the Reeses as he asked this.

"We only know what we told you," Arizona said gently. "But I'm sure that she is getting the best care available. Seattle Grace takes care of its own."

Jackson nodded, thinking that despite its best efforts, Seattle Grace lost many of its own, as well. Her words jogged his memory though, something with Sloan getting a page from Hunt, and he knew who he needed to talk to next. He shoved a full Reeses cup into his mouth and chewed quickly.

"I need to find Sloan," Jackson said through a full mouth. Both women nodded supportively and he said, "Thanks for finding me, though."

"You're welcome," Arizona said, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Everything is going to be okay. You just need to keep believing that. It's amazing sometimes – the power of positive thinking."

Callie saw Jackson nod hurriedly, clearly wanting to leave, and she stepped forward and said, "And we'll do the positive thinking for you over here. You just find Mark and do whatever you need to."

* * *

The scans showed that Bailey's emergency traech was minimally invasive, not damaging any of April's vocal chords. From there it should be a relatively cut and dry procedure to patch up the incision. Mark stopped for a quick snack before telling the nurses to prepare April for the OR, and headed toward the operating room. He winced when he saw Jackson approaching, expression pinched.

"Jackson-"

"How is she?" Jackson demanded. "I know what happened; and I saw you get that page, so I know you're the one operating on her. Tell me, how is she?"

"She's doing fine," Mark told him slowly. "The scans showed no further damage from the emergency traech, so all I have to do is go in there and patch things up. It should be a short and easy procedure."

"Risk of complication-"

"Is always there," Mark interrupted. "But there is no reason to worry. She will come out of this surgery shiny and new. I promise."

Jackson nodded, eyes darting around nervously. "Alright, I'm going to be in the observation deck."

"No, you're not," Mark said firmly. "I'm not going to operate on your girl while you're staring daggers at me from above."

"I thought you said it was an easy procedure."

"It is," Mark said. "But that still doesn't mean I want you watching it."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Jackson said, shaking his head.

"Your job." Jackson frowned and Mark laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is difficult, but staring from an observation deck isn't going to help. Go and distract yourself, I'll find you when the procedure is over."

* * *

Jackson finished the rest of the Reese's Cups while he waited. There was some solace in the chocolate confection, but it did little to quell his mounting nerves. The thing about being a doctor, is that while it gives you more information and control over yours and your loved ones' care, it also gives you unlimited knowledge to all the ways that the care could go wrong. His mind was filled with complications, and it took every bit of strength in him not to run straight to that observation deck. But Sloan was right. It wouldn't do any good for him to sit there. It would only make Sloan uncomfortable, and with minimal benefits in the other direction.

So, he waited.

* * *

It came back in pieces. The patient. Her throat closing. The mounting panic as each exhale and inhale became more difficult. And then the darkness.

There was light now, though. It came from the light fixture above her, burning brightly through the cheap plastic cover. There was an IV in her arm and something in her nose to help her breathe. Jackson was seated beside her, fast asleep in the chair. She wondered what time it was. What day. Had she been out long? She didn't have any way of gauging the time, but she reasoned that it couldn't have been too long.

Mark Sloan walked into her room and smiled wide when his eyes met hers. "You're up."

She tried to speak, but her voice came out gravelly. She was drawn into silence by the unfamiliar sound of her voice.

"It'll be that way for a bit," Mark explained. "Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head. "You had an allergic reaction to the antibiotics given to you in the OR. You went into anaphylactic shock and Dr. Bailey had to perform an emergency traech." Her eyes widened and he chuckled. "Yeah, we had the same reaction. Everything went well, though. It was a good and clean traech. No damage to the vocal chords. You should be good as new in a few days."

Jackson stirred in his chair and Mark said, "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit. If you need anything, just ring the buzzer." He smiled slightly and added, "Or put Avery to work. Whichever you prefer."

She smiled and dipped her head in acknowledgement. Mark walked out and Jackson woke up, a groggy smile pulling at his mouth when he saw that she was awake. He leaned forward, grasping her hand between his.

"Hey there," he murmured, kissing her hand.

"I…can't…talk," she managed, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'll do the talking." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You really scared me in there. Next time you get a patient with Marburg, how about a little forewarning?"

She laughed, but the action made her wince in pain. He chuckled slightly, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Alright, no laughing for you," he murmured. "So, are you feeling alright? Squeeze once for yes. Twice for no." She squeezed once. "That's good. Hopefully we can get you home soon."

She squeezed his hand again.

"You just rest," he said, touching her cheek tenderly. "Try to sleep. I'll be here."

**A/N: I'm not completely happy with how this turned out. I had a vision, and I feel it sort of fell flat. Anyhoo, I hope you liked the sort-of-end of the quarantine arc. I still have one small thing planned for Jackson/April in the next chapter. **

**What were your thoughts on this one? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Twenty One

April's eyes flew open when she heard familiar voices outside of her hospital room. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking that she must be dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or in some sort of hell dimension, because only that could produce those voices that she was hearing. And she was hearing them clear as day. They were getting louder and before she could fully steel herself for what was coming, the door opened and her family descended on her. Daddy. Mom. Billy. All three of them were there, her mom crying into a hanky as she clutched Billy's arm.

"April, sweetie, we came as soon as that doctor friend of yours called," her dad said. "How are you feeling?"

"Look at all these tubes," her mom said, sobbing into her hanky again. "Oh, my poor baby!"

"What are you guys doing here?" April rasped, her voice finally beginning to come back.

"We heard you were sick."

"You really didn't have to come out all this way. I'm fine."

"You sure don't look fine," Mr. Kepner said. "And besides, that doctor friend of yours called."

"Which doctor friend?"

Her dad looked over at her mom, who was still making a mess with her hanky, and said, "Janet, what was that doc's name? Something with an A?"

Mrs. Kepner sniffed, wiping at her nose. "Yeah, something with an A. Allery? Something like that."

"Avery?" April tried, frowning.

"Yeah, that's it!" her dad said, pointing toward her. "Avery!"

"Yeah. Figures."

"So, he said you had some allergic reaction?" Mr. Kepner said. "You never had any allergies growing up."

"It's something different," April explained. "What happened to me is different. I had an allergic reaction to medication."

"Shouldn't they have known that?"

"It was an emergency antibiotic. I'd never had it before, so they wouldn't have known."

Her throat began to hurt and she coughed, her throat burning. Her mother slapped her dad's arm and said, "Look at what you did, Bob. Let her rest."

"No…I'm fine," April rasped. "I just can't talk a lot."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Kepner said, stepping forward and smoothing back her hair. "You just relax. We're here now and we won't leave until you're good and healthy."

April nodded, outwardly grateful while inwardly she was swearing like a sailor. She loved her family. They were good people and they cared about her. But they were people who were better taken in small doses. Or with many, many miles between them and her.

"We'll just wait outside for a bit," her dad said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Give you the rest you need."

She nodded, feeling her heart rate come back to normal as they shuffled out of the room. The door firmly closed, she groaned. This was going to be a stressful few days.

* * *

"Hey there," Jackson said, stepping in the room and closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"What made you think you should call my parents?" April asked immediately. She expected some sort of chagrin on his part, but instead he looked at her levelly and replied, "What happened to you was serious, April. I thought you would have wanted them to know."

She sighed, leaning her head back against the pillow. "No, I really didn't."

"I thought you were close with them?"

"I am," she refuted. "I love them, but they're my family. They are my loving, backwoods family, that blows absolutely everything out of proportion. They probably think I'm dying."

"Well, you did almost die," he pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not helping yourself at all."

"Look, I thought you'd want them to know. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

She sighed and reached out for his hand. "I know you meant well. It's just, now they're never going to leave."

"They have to leave eventually," Jackson said.

April's eyes flitted to the door and she said in a low voice, "And I'm afraid they'll know."

"Know what?"

"You know," she said, raising her eyebrows. It took him a moment, but then he caught on.

"Oh. How would they know?"

"They just would."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous," Jackson said.

"My dad's a pastor. He senses those things."

"Your dad's a pastor?" Jackson said, eyes widening. "I never knew that." He smiled slightly and said, "So, I bagged a pastor's daughter?"

"Stop talking."

"You know, I'd get major guy points for this."

"Seriously. Stop talking."

He laughed, kissing her hand. "Look, everything will be fine. They aren't going to find out. I promise."

"So, you'll keep your mouth shut?"

"Oh yeah, I don't want an angry pastor after me. He has the big man upstairs on his side, meaning I would be royally screwed."

"Good," April said, squeezing his hand. "And they shouldn't be here too long. I mean, I'll be discharged soon, right?"

"Sloan wants you in for one more day of observation."

"So, that's one more day that they'll be here. Two tops. I can handle that."

* * *

"Who are all those people outside April's room?" Izzie said, standing over to the side with Alex and Meredith.

"I think it's her family," Meredith said. "Jackson said he called them."

"Man, she gets her throat cut open and then gets smothered by her family. That chick can't catch a break."

"It's nice that her family's here," Izzie said, tilting her head to the side. "Do you think they look alike?"

"Iz, you're the last person to talk about family. When your mom visited when you were sick, you couldn't wait for her to leave."

"That's because my mother is insane," Izzie returned easily.

"I'm with Izzie," Meredith said. "If I was sick, the last thing I'd want is my father hovering."

"April seems like the family type, though," Izzie said. "She's warm and fuzzy."

"I can be warm and fuzzy," Meredith argued.

Izzie snorted. "Seriously, Mer? A python is more warm and fuzzy than you."

"Is she praying?" Alex interrupted, staring at April's mom. The woman was grasping the man's hand beside her, lips moving rapidly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"April's religious," Meredith said.

"Think they know about her recent biblical knowing?" Alex asked, snorting.

"Hm, good question."

"Isn't that a big deal for Jesus freaks?"

"Nice Alex," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"What? It's what they are."

"I bet they don't know," Izzie said. "I mean, if I was April I wouldn't say anything."

Alex laughed and said, "Man, I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

* * *

"So, I heard you called April's family," Sloan said, falling into step beside Jackson. "Pretty ballsy move."

"She almost died," Jackson said slowly, wondering why he had to keep defending his actions. It was part of the protocol of ER visits, anyway. You called the next of kin.

"Yeah, but still, we could have kept it in-house. You chose to go and bring her parents here."

"They had a right to know."

Sloan smirked. "Trying to get in their good graces, huh? It's not a bad move. Pretty smart, actually."

"I did it because it was the right thing to do. Anyway, how's she doing?"

"Good. She should be able to leave tomorrow."

Jackson nodded, feeling the knots in his stomach that had been there since he first heard she was in that OR begin to unknot.

"She's going to be weak, though," Sloan added. "So you guys will have to keep it in your pants for a few more days."

Jackson laughed. "I think we can manage that."

* * *

The next day April was discharged. Jackson had to work, but promised that he would visit her when he left. This meant it was just her and her family for the rest of the afternoon. Her mother went immediately into her kitchen and rearranged all of her cabinets.

"I don't know how you find anything in here," Mrs. Kepner said, shaking her head as she pulled a variety of spices out of the cupboard.

"I don't know. I use my eyes."

"You need some organization, sweetie," her mother cooed. "You know, I read somewhere that your cabinets are representative of your life. If you have messy cabinets-"

"Mom, you do realize I was just discharged from the hospital right? And I need rest? You going on about my cabinets? Not helping."

"So, tell us about that Avery guy," her brother Billy said, plopping himself down beside her on the couch. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say my little sister found herself a boy."

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Kepner said. "If April was dating someone, we'd know. Right sugar?"

"Well, actually-"

"Besides I didn't like the look of that Avery boy," her mom continued.

"What do you mean, Janet? The boy called us to let us know April was in the hospital. That was pretty nice of him."

"He looks shifty," she continued. "Not the type of boy I would like fraternizing with our sweet April."

"Uh, your sweet April has something to say," April interrupted, raising her hand. They looked at her expectantly and she said, "Jackson and I are dating."

"Jackson?" her mother asked in confusion.

"Yeah, uh, Jackson Avery. The man who called you. We're dating."

"You're dating? What do you mean you're dating?"

April stared at them. "I mean…we're dating? What is there not to understand there?"

"Well, is it serious?"

April smiled slightly. "Yeah, it kind of is."

"Kind of?"

"It is," she said resolutely. "It is serious. We're together and it look like it'll be that way for a while."

"Well," her mother said delicately. "When were you planning on telling us this?"

"Janet, don't grill the poor girl."

"It's a reasonable question," her mother returned. "If you are as serious as you say you are with this boy, don't you think we should have known about him?"

"I was going to call you," April said, lying straight through her teeth. She had not, in fact, planned on telling them anything. The carnal nature of their relationship sealed that. "I promise you, a call was forthcoming."

"Well, we know now," her dad said. "So, when should we meet him?"

"You have met him," April said. "Earlier today. Remember?"

"But we didn't know you two were seeing each other. It's completely different now!" her dad boomed. "How about tomorrow night? We were going to take you out anyway before we left. He can tag along."

"Tag along? That's really not necessary-"

"Don't be silly. It would be our pleasure to have him join us."

"But Mom think he's shifty," April said quickly. "Don't you think this might not be the best idea? You know how Mom gets with people she thinks are shifty."

"Are you saying I won't behave myself?" Mrs. Kepner said, adding a soft _tisk_ at the end. "Don't be ridiculous, April. I am more than capable of behaving myself."

"I just think there's been enough excitement in the past few days," April said. "I mean, I almost died. That was pretty bad, right? Let's not add anything else."

"You're so dramatic," her dad said. "She gets that from you, Janet. April, dear, you call up Dr. Avery and tell him that dinner is at seven tomorrow night."

"But-"

"You better rest now, sweetie," Mr. Kepner said, kissing her forehead. "We don't want you tiring yourself out."

Billy patted her shoulder and said, "Man, it sucks to be you right now, little sis."

She couldn't disagree.

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I definitely got guilt-tripped into writing this. When someone leaves a review saying, "Have you forgotten about us?" it sort of makes you feel bad, lol. So...you get a new chapter! I can't promise that updates will be frequent on this anymore (I've lost my steam a bit on this one) but I will do my best.**

Chapter Twenty Two

April sent her family out to do some grocery shopping before she propped her feet up on the coffee table and called Jackson. He answered after a few rings and the first thing she said was, "You cannot hold me responsible for what I am about to say."

She could hear the smile on Jackson's face when he slowly said, "Alright, go on."

That smile wouldn't be there for long.

"My parents know we're dating," she said. "And they want to meet you."

"They want to meet me?"

"I tried to get you out of it," she said. "Really, I did my best, but they already think I was hiding you from them –which I sort of was – and it would have looked suspicious if I fought the dinner too much."

"So, I'm having dinner with your parents?"

She nodded morosely. "Unfortunately, yes. And they want to do it tonight."

"Alright, that's fine," he said, his voice suspiciously calm. "So, what time do I need to be there?"

He sounded much too okay with this dinner. No man wanted to meet a girl's parents. Regardless of what it represented in a relationship, it was always done with a certain level of let's-get-this-over-with. There was grudging acceptance. Trepidation. Jackson almost sounded like he didn't mind.

"Why do you sound so gun-ho?" she asked.

He laughed. "Gun-ho? How exactly does one sound 'gun-ho'?"

"You're not even the least bit disappointed that you're being stuck with my parents?" April asked. "I mean, I was disappointed when I got hoodwinked into that lunch with your mom."

"I thought you didn't mind."

"I didn't," she returned. "But I also wasn't jumping up and down at the prospect. Oh God, you're not going to go to bat for my virtue or something, are you?"

"April, meeting the parents is part of this," he said slowly. "And we both know your virtue is far too gone to be salvaged by anyone. Particularly me."

She grinned, picking at the cushion. "You really don't mind?"

"Do I sound like I mind?"

"No," she admitted. "But I can't see you, and sometimes your face gives stuff away."

"I promise you, my face is giving nothing away. Where are we going?"

"Outriggers," April said. "Tonight at seven."

"Alright, I'll be there. So, how is everything else going?"

April switched the phone to her other ear and said, "Oh, it's fine. My mother rearranged all of my cabinets, meaning I will never be able to find anything again. She also thinks you look shifty."

"She thinks I look shifty?"

"Yep, so you better bring your A game tonight. Besides that, there's really not much going on over here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides a headache that has nothing to do with my small brush with the other side, I'm doing okay."

"Your voice sounds stronger," Jackson noted. When they spoke the day before, it had been difficult for her to go on for even a few minutes.

"Yeah, I can actually talk for long stretches of time without sounding like I've smoked for forty years," she said.

He laughed. "That's good to hear. Well, I need to go. I'm going to grab a quick lunch before rounding on some patients."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be there. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

She clicked her phone off and rested her head against the couch cushion. He didn't sound worried about dinner, and she told herself that she shouldn't be, either. If she could handle Catherine Avery, then Jackson could handle Bob and Janet Kepner.

* * *

Jackson walked into the cafeteria, laughing to himself after his phone call with April. He could understand her worry about him meeting her family – what with their sexual relationship and all – but he found himself surprisingly unfazed. Perhaps it would change as the dinner neared, but he found himself with none of the trepidation that she seemed to have.

Cristina and Izzie were seated at one of the tables and he grabbed a quick sandwich before joining them. Izzie smiled wide while Cristina offered a luke-warm greeting.

"I heard that April was discharged," Izzie said perkily. "I bet you're happy to not have her being a patient anymore."

He nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't exactly a high point for my time here."

"How's she doing?"

"Better," Jackson said, unwrapping his sandwich. "Her throat is healing nicely."

"So, have you made the big reveal to her parents yet?" Cristina asked, taking a bite of her apple. It was fairly easy to discern what she was talking about and Jackson shook his head.

"No, we don't really have plans to."

"Probably better off that way," Cristina said. "Her dad seems like the type to have a shotgun in his trunk."

Jackson smirked. "Let's hope that shotgun doesn't come out during dinner tonight."

Izzie turned toward him excitedly as she said, "You're having dinner with them? Oh, that's so exciting!"

"Down Sparky," Cristina deadpanned.

"Meeting parents is huge," Izzie continued, ignoring Cristina. "Huge! So, what are you going to wear?"

"Uh, probably just a button-up and jeans."

"I wouldn't wear jeans," Izzie said immediately, mouth screwed to the side in concentration. "I think khakis would be best."

"Khakis?"

She nodded decisively. "They're more suitable for a special occasion without looking like you're trying too hard. Khakis are definitely the way to go. What color shirt are you wearing? I'd go for blue. It's neutral and won't draw too much attention."

Jackson nodded, mentally going through his wardrobe to remember if he even had khakis.

"I'm sure it's going to be a great time, though," Izzie enthused. She speared a grape tomato with her fork and gestured toward him with it as she said, "_You_, my friend, are a phenomenal catch."

He laughed. "Thanks, Izzie."

Meredith joined them at the table and while she placed her tray on the table she said, "You guys will not believe the patient that I have."

"Please, no bragging," Cristina said. "I've had the slowest morning known to man-kind. I haven't cut in hours."

Meredith paused for dramatic effect. "I've got one with Dextrocardia situs inversus."

"No way!" Cristina said, frowning. "I'm the one with cardio! I should be getting stuff like that!"

"I've never seen someone with that before," Izzie said, eyes wide. "So, is his heart really on the right side?"

Meredith nodded. "It's on the right side of his body and all his other visceral organs are their mirror image, too." Meredith grinned. "I feel like I hit the jackpot."

"So, is it causing any issues?" Jackson asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, he's in for migraines. The dextrocardia is sort of just an added bonus."

"An added bonus," Cristina grumbled. "This is so not fair."

"Stop complaining," Meredith said, smiling slightly. "You know I'll show you the EKG."

"Can we come, too?" Izzie asked immediately.

* * *

Jackson found a pair of khakis in the back of his closet and settled on a blue and white checkered shirt his mom bought him a few years back. He thought he looked nice and parent-meeting-worthy. When he got to Outriggers he saw that April was wearing a blue dress, and he laughed at their matching without trying. She grinned when he walked to the table, standing to give him a quick hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "They're one drink in, so you should be good."

He gave her a little smile before sitting down and greeting her father first. Bob Kepner seemed affable enough, giving Jackson's hand a hearty shake. It was Janet Kepner who seemed to be the one to convince with their relationship. She appraised him coolly, not offering her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Dr. Avery," she said.

"Please, call me Jackson," he said.

The waiter came and asked for his drink order. He settled for a Blue Moon, Janet Kepner critically watching him the entire time. He now understood April's hesitance to have the dinner.

"So, Jackson, how long have you been in Seattle?" Bob asked, drawing his attention.

"Only for about seven years," Jackson said. "I came here after medical school to do my residency. I started out at Mercy West and then ended up at Seattle Grace when the two hospitals merged."

"Isn't that interesting."

"Hey, you were there when that shooting happened, right?" April's brother asked, smearing butter on his roll. Jackson nodded, swallowing hard. They never talked about that day. Even after the therapy and honestly moving forward with his recovery, the memory of that day still made his stomach twist.

"Yeah, I was there," he said.

"What was it like?" her brother asked. "Did you see the shooter?"

The boy was obviously intrigued by the salacious topic, eyes hungry for a good story. Jackson had one, but he was never any good at telling it. April sensed his discomfort and cut in.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" she suggested.

"But-"

"Can't you see you're making them uncomfortable?" April's dad cut in, sending her brother a reproving look.

"I'm only curious."

"It was obviously a traumatic event, Billy. Leave it alone."

They were silent for a long stretch until the waiter returned with Jackson's drink. He took it gratefully, kicking it back for a long swig.

* * *

After the shooting was brought up, conversation stayed fairly topical. Everyone avoided anything of real weight until dessert. In between bites of her slice of apple pie, Janet casually asked, "So, Jackson, where will you be heading after your residency?"

"I'm actually staying at Seattle Grace," Jackson said. "I have a very good relationship with the head of plastics, so I'm going to stay and work with him."

"So, both you and April will be at Seattle Grace?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. We'll both still be there."

April sensed something amiss in the conversation, and she went to casually steer the conversation away from her and Jackson when her mother said, "I don't mean to be blunt, but what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mom!" April snapped, eyes wide. "What are-"

"My intentions?" Jackson interrupted, placing a placating hand on April's leg beneath the table.

"Yes. April is in her late twenties. You appear to be around the same age. Is this some passing ship to you, or are you really serious about our daughter?"

"Janet, honestly," Bob said, shaking his head. "Just let them be."

"I don't think it's a ridiculous question to ask," Janet said levelly.

"Really? Then you're delusional," April said. She looked at Jackson and said, "You don't need to answer that." Shooting a look at Janet she said, "My mother sometimes confuses getting to know someone with the Spanish Inquisition."

"No, it's fine," Jackson said. He looked toward Janet. "This isn't something casual that I have with your daughter. She's not just a 'passing ship' or phase to me. She is the most extraordinary woman that I've ever met and I love her. I can't tell you what our next step is or when we plan to take it. But I can tell you that I intend on keeping her beside me as long as I can."

April flushed at his words, laying her hand on his knee beneath the table.

"Anymore questions, Mom?" she asked, fighting the urge to grin like an idiot.

Janet shook her head and said, "No, that just about covers it."

* * *

The ending closed without any further investigation or uncomfortable conversation. They walked out, April's arm threaded through Jackson's and her family in front of them. She leaned in and said, "Thank you for what you said in there."

"It's the truth," he said, kissing the side of her head. "I wanted your parents to know exactly how I feel about you."

She grinned, pressing herself to his side.

"Minus one part, of course," he said in a low voice, glancing down at her.

"And what part would that be?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"The part where I really wish you had your apartment to yourself tonight."

She felt the familiar ache within her and sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. It had been days since they'd been alone together, and the absence became harder and harder to bear.

"Tomorrow night," she whispered. "They'll be gone. I'll have rested up."

"I can't wait," he murmured, kissing her chastely. "Alright, I think I have to send you off with your parents now. My car's on the other side of the parking lot."

She sighed, turning into his arms and kissing him softly. She wanted to do a lot more, but her parents and brother were standing by he car waiting for her. Jackson sensed her reluctance to pull away and chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face as he said, "Tomorrow night, April. You just need to hold out until then."

"You make it sound so easy," she teased.

"Have a safe trip back," he said.

"You too."

She gave him one more kiss and then let him go, watching him walk away for a moment before rejoining her family. They piled into the car, her parents in the front and her and Billy in the back, and Janet said, "You know, I like that boy."

April snorted. "Seriously?"

"I'll admit I was a bit forward," Janet said. "But he held up well. You have to admire someone who doesn't fold under pressure."

April laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, Mom."

**A/N: If you're still reading, leave the story some love :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

Chapter Twenty Three

Jackson pulled her into the on-call room, tugging the door closed before pushing her back against it. He kissed her neck as he murmured, "Have I mentioned how happy I am you're back at work."

April grinned, tilting her head back to give him better access.

"You might have mentioned something along those lines," she said, laughing when he bit down lightly on her throat. "Easy there. I don't want a mark."

He sucked lightly on the bite mark before skimming his nose along her jawline on his way back up to her mouth. She reached behind her back and turned the lock on the door. Pressing her hands on his chest she breathed out, "Bed. Now."

He grinned against her mouth, stumbling backwards as he tugged at her scrub bottoms, her hands busy with the same task. His knees hit the bottom bunk and he sat down, scooting back and turning as she climbed on top of him.

"We have to make this quick," she said, pulling off her top. "I have to report to rounds in ten minutes."

He grabbed her hips and ground her down against him.

"I think I can do that."

* * *

April rushed from the on-call room, fixing her hair as she went to join Cristina and Burke. She checked her watch furtively, swearing when she saw she was five minutes late. Jackson and her had finished in more than enough time, but then one of them started moving and it started all over again. It was a wonder she got out of the room, at all.

She was relieved to see only Cristina at the patient's room. As nice as Burke had been to her over the past few weeks, she still found herself intimidated by him. Cristina left the patient's room and slipped the chart into its slot outside the room. She looked at April and said, "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was running late and…" Cristina was studying April intently and she flushed as she asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You and Jackson were doing it, weren't you?"

"What? No! I…"

"Look, I get that you have impulses," Cristina said. "But do them on your own time, alright?"

"Sorry," April said sheepishly.

They walked toward the next patient's room and Cristina asked, "Was it any good?"

"Was what?"

"The sex."

"The-Cristina!" April said loudly, looking around them quickly to see if anyone had overheard. Leaning in closer, she said, "Shouldn't we not be talking about this in public?"

"Oh please, if you're going at it in on-call rooms, it's already public. So tell me, is Avery any good?"

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation," April said, shaking her head.

"He's not good, is he?" Cristina said, reading into April's silence. "Sometimes pretty boys like him just can't deliver."

"No, he's fine," April cut in. "He's perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?" Cristina asked, snorting.

"_More _than perfectly fine," April said. "Wonderful. Amazing. Earth shattering."

"Earth shattering?" Cristina repeated, laughing. "Really? _Earth_ shattering?"

"Yes," April said decisively. "_Earth_ shattering. Now, can we please stop talking about this?"

* * *

It took Alex three times to ask her. Three times he walked with her, talking about some case or what Cristina had said at lunch, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He felt stupid, asking Izzie Stevens for help buying his sister a birthday present. It was _his_ sister, after all. He should know what to buy his own sibling.

He didn't, though. Leaving empty-handed from Target proved that. If you can't find a gift at Target, you know you're in trouble.

When he finally did ask her, she laughed.

"You need help getting your own sister a birthday gift?" she asked, lips curling into the smile that she always used when she thought he was being ridiculous. She used it often.

"I'm not the best at this stuff," Alex said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"How did you get her gifts before?" Izzie asked, pulling a bar of chocolate from her lab coat. She offered him a piece and he nodded.

"I sort of just winged it," he said, popping the chocolate in his mouth. "But this year is different."

"Why's that?"

He hesitated. The only person who knew what his sister went through last year with his brother was Meredith. He figured, though, that if anyone else should know, it was Izzie. He gave a quick explanation of the incident and said, "So, uh, she's had a rough year."

"Alex, I'm so sorry," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "I had no idea."

"It's fine," he said gruffly. "I just want to get her a gift she'd actually like today."

She kept her hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "We can go shopping after work."

* * *

"So, Alex asked me to help him pick out a birthday gift for his sister," Izzie said, standing with Meredith at the coffee cart.

Meredith smiled. "You guys really are becoming friends, aren't you?"

Izzie nodded. "I think we are."

"And?" Meredith asked knowingly.

Izzie rolled her eyes, laughing as she said, "And, nothing. Friends is fine. Completely fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Izzie said. "I'm just happy to be a part of his life again. I didn't really think that could happen after everything that happened between us, but here we are. Friends who help each other shop for their siblings."

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Meredith said.

Izzie grinned wide. "I'm pretty happy for me, too."

"So, do you have any idea what his sister would like?" Meredith asked, adding a bit of cream to her coffee. Izzie took the carton from her and poured some into her own cup.

"Not a clue," she said. "But, I mean, she's a girl and I'm a girl. It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Meredith smirked. "Right."

* * *

Izzie met Alex at the front of the hospital when his cases were over, and they drove over to a nearby Macy's together. While they drove, she tried to get a feel for what his sister liked. Unfortunately, Alex proved to be less than helpful.

"She likes normal girl stuff," Alex said, shrugging. "You know, make-up and clothes. All that girl crap."

"Well, maybe we can get her a sweater of something," Izzie said uncertainly. It didn't seem like the most personal gift, but it was better than a tube of lipstick. They got to the department store and Izzie led them to the women's clothing section. She stopped at a display for v-neck sweaters and she asked Alex what he thought.

"Seems fine to me," he said.

"Okay, well, what size is she?"

"Uh, small. Medium, maybe?"

Izzie pressed her lips together, leaning forward to examine the sweaters as she wondered how Alex could be so ignorant to simple things like his sister's size.

"Do you have a picture of her on your phone?" she asked hopefully, thinking she could glean some sort of sizing from a picture. Alex paused before nodding and saying, "Yeah, actually, she made me take one with her when I was home last year. I think it's still in here."

He scrolled through his phone and then turned the screen toward her. She took the phone, peering at the picture. His sister looked remarkably like him, and she smiled softly at the sibling picture.

"You said this was last year?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, I can work with this," she said. "I think we should go with a medium. She looks on the border between the two sizes, and I'd rather go too big than small. Do you have any idea what sort of colors she'd like?"

Alex nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, uh, she likes red a lot. I remember she used to wear it all the time when we were home."

"Red," Izzie said slowly, looking through their options. She spotted a candy apple red sweater white stripes. She moved around Alex and plucked it from the display. "What about that?"

He screwed his mouth to the side. "I don't know about the stripes."

"Okay, well…" she pulled a solid from behind the polka dot. "How about this one?"

"Yeah, that's good," he said. "That's really good."

"Fantastic," Izzie said happily. "Now, on to the next part of the gift."

"There's parts?" Alex said, following Izzie as she walked over to the cashier.

"Of course! You can't just get her a sweater, Alex."

She said this as if it were common knowledge, and he nodded along, although he had no idea before. He stepped beside her at the cashier and handed over his credit card.

"We need a box, too," Izzie chimed in. She noticed the look on Alex's face and said, "Don't worry, Alex. I'll help you wrap it."

He laughed. "Alright. So, where next?"

* * *

They ended up with the red sweater, a set of gold bangles and a statement ring that Alex thought was ridiculous, but Izzie insisted his sister would like.

"Who doesn't like a good statement ring?" she had said.

They drove back to the hospital, a comfortable silence between them. Alex turned onto the hospital's road and then said, "Thanks for doing this with me, Iz. My sister's going to really like her gift."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling at him. "I had fun."

"You did?"

"Your startling lack of knowledge regarding your sister's likes and dislikes were amusing if nothing else," she teased.

He laughed, turning into the hospital parking lot. "Well, thanks again. I would have never thought to get her that stuff."

"Let me know how she likes it," Izzie said.

"Sure, I will."

He stopped in front of her car and she unbuckled her seat belt, turning toward him briefly as she said, "Have a nice night, Alex."

"You too."

She climbed out of the car, hoisting her bag further on her shoulder as she walked to her car. She was fishing for her keys in her purse when he called out to her.

"Yeah?" she said, turning toward him. She noticed he hadn't moved his car an inch.

"Would you, uh, maybe want to grab dinner nearby?" She hesitated and he said, "I just thought it's already late and-"

"I'd love to," she interrupted, grinning softly. "You driving?"

"Yeah, sure."

She got back into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot. The entire way, as they discussed dinner options, she tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach.

**A/N: I had a lot of Alex/Izzie feels when I wrote this one, hence the focus on them. Next chapter will put the focus on another medical case and open up the next arc for this story. Please leave feedback and let me know you're all still reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have so much planned for this story, but I keep trying to squeeze it all into one chapter. This one took me FOREVER to get together, but it finally did. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Twenty Four

April walked into the locker room to change into her scrubs. It was a later start for her that morning, and most of the residents were already there. Meredith and Cristina sat on one of the benches, talking before rounds. Somewhere in the background, April heard someone retching.

"Ugh, who's that?" April asked, pulling her messenger bag over her head and putting it in her locker.

"Little Grey," Cristina said, taking a bite of her apple. "Sucks to be her."

Meredith added, "She's been in there for about ten minutes."

As if on cue, Lexie stumbled out of the bathroom, dragging her hand across her mouth.

"Wash your hands," Cristina said immediately. "I don't want your germs spreading over here."

"I did wash my hands," Lexie said, wincing. "This is horrible. Seriously. Horrible."

"Maybe you should take today off," Meredith suggested. "Vomiting is generally an acceptable reason to skip work."

"I can't," Lexie said, shaking her head. "I'm working with Dr. Sheperd on an amazing cranial reconstruction."

"Derek would get over your absence just fine," Meredith said with a small grin.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get over my absence just fine," Lexie returned glumly. "That's an amazing surgery. I can't miss it."

"Then grab some anti-nausea meds so you don't vomit on my husband during surgery," Meredith said. "He doesn't take too kindly to that."

"Duly noted," Lexie said, heading out of the locker room.

"So," Meredith said, turning toward April with a grin. "I heard you and Jackson have been locking yourself in on-call rooms."

April gave Cristina a look and said, "You told her?"

"In-hospital sexcapades are fair game, Kepner," Cristina answered with a shrug.

"So, you two are getting pretty serious. You've met the parents. You're sneaking off to on-call rooms."

"I really need to get to rounds," April said.

"Oh, she's blushing," Cristina said, pointing at April. "Look at that."

Meredith laughed. "You're right. She's definitely blushing."

"I-I'm not," April stammered, although she could feel her cheeks burning. They flushed even deeper at their notice. "I'm going to go now."

She could hear their laughter in her wake.

* * *

Mark walked into the doctor's lounge and looked on in confusion when he saw Lexie standing in front of the refrigerator, her head stuck in the freezer.

"Uh, Lex?" he said, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

She stepped back, shutting the freezer door sheepishly. "Oh, I was just…uh…putting my head in the freezer."

"Yeah, I saw that. Why?"

"I'm a little overheated," she said, stumbling over toward a set of chairs. "And nauseated."

"Hey, hold on." Mark said, moving quickly and helping her sit. She frowned, pressing her fingers softly to her mouth.

"I think it's just a little flu," Lexie said. "It's nothing , really."

"Maybe you should lay down," Mark suggested. "Or take today off?"

"I can't take a day off," Lexie said, shaking her head. "I told you. I'm fine."

"But-"

"Mark, I'm fine."

"You had your head in a freezer."

"I realize that is unorthodox behavior," Lexie said slowly. "But really, I'm fine."

"Lex-"

"Is that ten o'clock?" She leaned forward as she stared at the clock. "I need to go!"

"Lex-"

"I was supposed to meet Dr. Sheperd five minutes ago."

She rushed out of the doctor's lounge and he called out, "Take your time, Lex! Sheperd can wait!"

* * *

Cristina stopped by Owen's office, peeking her head in for a quick hello before scrubbing in to a surgery with Burke. Owen was seated at his desk, his fingers making a mess of his red hair as he read through paperwork.

"It looks like you need to get in an OR," Cristina said.

He looked up and smiled slightly. "Anything would be better than this."

"What are you doing?"

"Budgeting," he said. "And let me tell you, it is no fun. I don't know how Weber did it before."

"You'll figure it out," she said.

"I already have," Owen said, frowning. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Cristina asked.

"We're taking on four fellowships – you, Jackson, Alex and Stevens – not to mention the inflated salaries of some of our attendings. We only have so much money, and I had to make cuts."

"Couldn't you shift things? Cut funds in a few places?"

"This hospital is already running as thinly as possible," Owen said. She noticed that he looked tired, then. More tired than he ever looked with his PTSD or late night surgeries. "And there was only really one solution."

"What is it?"

Owen paused, face drawn. "I have to let Kepner go."

* * *

April stood in front of the board, updating the surgeries for the day. She saw that Jackson was on a facial reconstruction, and silently took a note to ask him about it later in the day. She heard him talk about the patient before – a burn victim with nearly half of his body covered with third and fourth degree burns – and she was anxious to hear how it went.

"This is a good board," Richard said, stepping beside April. "Evenly spaced. Nice and full."

"It's a good day," April agreed.

Richard was silent for a moment, studying the board. After a moment he said, "You're not up here."

"No, I'm not," April said. "I guess I wasn't put on anyone's service today."

"Well, we'll fix that. You'll scrub in with me."

"Dr. Weber, you don't have to-"

"This is still a teaching hospital," Richard interrupted affably. "And you deserve to be taught. I have a gallbladder to remove in twenty minutes. It's not the most exciting surgery, but it's better than nothing."

April grinned. "I'd be honored to scrub in, sir."

* * *

Meredith, Izzie and Callie sat in the cafeteria, finishing a quick lunch before heading off to their respective surgeries. They had been talking about a case they overheard some doctors talking about during the day, and as that conversation died down, it turned toward a more domestic topic.

"You had an anniversary with Arizona a few weeks ago, right?" Meredith asked.

Callie nodded. "Yeah. It was our one year."

"What did you guys do?"

Callie shrugged. "Nothing special. A nice dinner. Some gifts. Anniversary sex. Sort of the standard."

"Derek wants to celebrate this year," Meredith said. "We'll be married three years next week – we've never celebrated – and now he wants to do a big thing."

Callie grinned. "McDreamy's always struck me as the romantic type."

"Exactly," Meredith said. "That's the problem. He's going to plan this wonderful romantic evening, and I'll have nothing."

"I'm sure he doesn't expect some overblown romantic gesture," Izzie said. "He does know you."

"Yeah, the candle house was my one and only overblown romantic gesture," Meredith said. "So, I should just sit back and not worry?"

"That is exactly what you should do."

"It doesn't make me a bad wife?"

"Hey, I sat back and let Arizona do all the planning for our anniversary," Callie said. "And I think I'm a damn good wife."

Izzie looked between Callie and Meredith, wondering what it was they had that she lacked. Even the dark and twisty Meredith Grey had found herself with a husband a kid. How was it that Izzie Stevens – domestic girl next door – was alone? She had tried to find someone after Alex. After beating cancer, she found herself with a new lease on life, and she really did try to open herself up to something new. She dated a few guys, but none of them had was she was looking for. Something was always off, and she found herself alone again, searching for a person that she was becoming increasingly convinced didn't exist.

"It's nice," Izzie said after a moment.

Meredith glanced at her and asked, "What's nice?"

"You guys all settled and happy. I mean, look at you Meredith. You were the resident queen of all things twisted and unhappy, and now you're a wife and a mom. It's amazing."

Meredith caught the undercurrent to what Izzie said and told her, "You'll have it too, Izzie."

"I don't know," Izzie said, laughing humorlessly. "I think I might have used up all my chances at happiness."

"Iz-"

"I beat an unbeatable cancer," she said. "If I were God, I wouldn't give me anything else, either." Her pager beeped and Izzie glanced down at her waistband. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

Izzie rushed out of the cafeteria, brushing past Alex on her way out. They exchanged a quick hello, and Alex watched her sail down the hallway.

Meredith and Callie watched the exchange from their table, both of them noticing the way Alex's gaze followed Izzie as she rushed past. Callie shook her head.

"That girl is completely blind."

* * *

April finished the surgery with Richard, feeling an excitement in the OR that she hadn't felt in weeks. The boards had done a lot to shake her confidence, but Richard's confident instruction made her feel skilled and in control. He let her do the final sutures, nodding appreciatively as she snipped the end.

"You're a fine surgeon, Dr. Kepner," Richard said.

They scrubbed out, her and Richard speaking amiably as they washed their hands and removed their scrubs. Chatting away with the former chief of surgery, April found herself thinking that maybe everything would be okay, like Jackson had been telling her. She would bide her time at Seattle Grace until the next boards. She'd work on skills and gain experience. Next time, she'd pass without fault.

Her beeper went off and she saw Chief Hunt's name flashing on the screen. She headed to his office, wondering what Chief Hunt had in store for her. Perhaps he had an interesting opportunity for her, or he had heard from another hospital. She stepped inside the office, smiling timidly.

"Chief Hunt," she said, nodding in greeting.

"Dr. Kepner, hello," Hunt said. "Sit down, please."

She felt a pull of nerves when she sat down across from him. She had never found Chief Hunt particularly intimidating – he was always giving and open in the OR – but with him behind the large desk, she found herself nervous.

He was silent for a long while – longer than was comfortable – and as the silence stretched on, her stomach twisted.

"Chief Hunt?"

"This is difficult," he finally said. "This is extremely difficult."

Her stomach dropped. She knew what was coming. It was the opposite of what she expected, but in that moment she had no doubt.

"You're letting me go," she murmured, voice soft. She wanted him to tell her no. She wanted him to shake his head, lean forward and give her soothing words that of course that wasn't the case. Seattle Grace took care of its people. They wouldn't cast her out.

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tried to find another way, but with our budget and all the new fellows…" he trailed off, jaw tense. "There just isn't another way."

"Okay," she murmured. She knew she should say something else. Thank him for the experience, maybe. For the opportunity to work under the attendings. She couldn't find the words for either, though. She couldn't find the right thing to say that would tie everything up nicely. Owen was similarly at a loss, clearly uncomfortable.

"When will my last day be?" April asked, finally finding something to say.

"Next Friday," he said. "That should hopefully give you time to set something else up."

"Right," she said, nodding. "Something else."

"April," he began shakily. The use of her first name grabbed her attention and she met his eyes, surprised by the pain in them. It almost seemed as hard for him as it was for her. "I just want you to know, this in no way is a commentary on your skill or ability. You are a good surgeon. Regardless of what that test says. What this says."

She nodded, embarrassed by the tears springing in her eyes. "Thank you, Chief Hunt."

"You're welcome, April." He leaned forward and extended his hand. As they shook hands he said, "Good luck with everything. If you need anything – recommendations or advice – don't hesitate to ask me."

* * *

April waited for Jackson in the locker room, passing the time by thinking about all the non-medical jobs she could have.

Starbucks barrista.

Book shelver at the library.

The person who collects money at tolls.

She was considering the life of a carnie when Jackson burst into the locker room, rearing with energy from a surgery done well. He grinned wide when he saw her, firing off details at a rapid pace over his shoulder as he changed. She listened silently, nodding when appropriate.

"It was amazing," Jackson enthused. "I mean – stuff like that – it's just amazing!"

"Yeah, it is," April agreed. She bet carnies wouldn't do amazing things like that.

He pulled his shirt over his head and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," she said. "I did a surgery with Weber."

"Nice." He sat down and pulled on his shoes.

"We removed a patient's gallbladder and then Chief Hunt told me he was letting me go."

Jackson stared at her, his shoe half on his foot. "What?"

"They don't have room for me in the budget," April explained calmly. "He said it was nothing personal. It was just business."

"This is ridiculous," Jackson said, indignant in a way she knew she probably should be, but couldn't find the energy to display. "He can't do this! He can't just kick you out!"

"I'm not a board certified surgeon, Jackson," she said. "He has every right to do this."

"We can fight it. We can go and talk to Hunt. Make him reconsider."

She shook her head, pulling the strap of her messenger bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Jackson, the only thing I want to do is go home."

"They can't do this to you," he said, although the tone of his voice belied the underlying truth. Yes, they could. And they did.

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up from the bench. "Stay at my place tonight?"

He nodded. "Sure. Anything you want."

They walked out, both of them trying to convince themselves that this end didn't ensure another.

**A/N: For all you guys wanting Jackson/April drama - here's the start! Hope that you enjoyed this. For all my Crowen shippers - next chapter will feature them more :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback! This one is a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter Twenty Five

Alex walked into the locker room, pulling open his locker and tossing in his messenger bag and coat. Izzie, Cristina and Meredith were changing into their scrubs, and he asked, "Did you guys hear the news?"

"What news?" Meredith asked.

"Kepner got fired."

"What?" Meredith said, eyes wide.

"She didn't get fired," Cristina corrected, voice laced with irritation. "She was let go. It's completely different."

"Well, either way she's out of a job," Alex said. "Man, I would hate to be her right now."

"That's awful," Meredith said, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe she has other options," Izzie said hopefully. She liked to see the best in situations, unlike the rest of her Seattle Grace cohort.

"I doubt it," Alex said. "She didn't pass her boards. A bunch of people are interviewing for these fellowships, and what hospital in its right mind would take a surgeon who isn't board certified over one that is?

"Maybe she could go the research route?" Izzie suggested. "Get some articles written up."

"She'd be better off developing her skills," Cristina said. "The boards committee doesn't give a crap about articles. They want to know that you can do your job."

"Yeah. I don't know. It's a difficult spot to be in," Izzie said.

Just as a lull hit the conversation, April walked into the locker room. The silence stretched longer than usual and April glumly said, "You guys know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Meredith asked innocently.

April shook her head, stuffing her bag into her locker. "You guys don't have to tip toe around me. Yes, I have been let go of the Seattle Grace staff, but this isn't the end for me. There are many more opportunities for me out there."

"Like what?" Cristina muttered, sounding more snide than she intended.

"Cristina," Meredith chastised softly.

"No, I'm serious," Cristina said, glancing up at April. "What other opportunities are out there for you?"

"Well, there's research," she said, pulling her scrubs out of her bag. "I could interview at some other hospitals, too. I don't think I cast my net wide enough that first round. I could try some smaller hospitals. The VA too, maybe."

"You'll find something," Meredith said, taking a page out of the Izzie-Stevens-optimism-book.

April nodded, responding in the same vein as she said, "Yeah. Sure."

BBBBB

Miranda Bailey stood at the foot of the main Seattle Grace staircase, rocking back and forth on her heels as she glanced at her watch. It was 9:50, and according to the board, Meredith Grey was supposed to join her at 9:45. Punctuality was important to Bailey, and she felt her blood pressure raise with each passing minute. At a cool 9:51, she saw Meredith rushing toward her in the hallway, winding her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She began to launch into apologies, but Bailey silenced her quickly with a raise of her hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Grey. You're late."

"I thought I was with Dr. Weber today."

"And why would you be with Dr. Weber?" Bailey asked, planting her hands on her hips. After a second, she shook her head, raising her hand again, and said, "No. I don't' want to hear it. Let's go. It's not fair to make this patient wait any longer."

They walked into the room and Bailey handed Meredith the chart. Meredith flipped it open and read, "The patient is Mike Wallowitz, 37. He was admitted for…" she paused and then read aloud,"...swallowing paperclips."

"Do you have any pain in your stomach?" Bailey asked, stepping forward.

"No," Mike said. "I could use some water, though."

"Oh, you want some water," the woman beside his bed said. "You swallow an _entire_ container of paperclips, and then want some water."

"Carol, please," Mike said, shaking his head.

"You are ridiculous!" she accused, throwing her hands up in the air. "Absolutely ridiculous!"

"No, ridiculous is being let go of a job you've been at for 10 years, and then watching one of the new guys who can barely use a fax machine get ready to move into your office. That is ridiculous!"

"So you swallow all of the paperclips?"

"Did you see the pension plan they gave me?" he threw back. "They deserved me eating all of those paperclips."

"We're going to want to take a scan of your abdomen to make sure they aren't perforating anything in there," Bailey said. She glanced at Meredith and said, "What would you recommend past that, Dr. Grey?"

"A round of laxatives," Meredith said. "The paperclips should pass through your bowel, and you'll be good as new, Mr. Wallowitz."

BBBBB

It was another morning and Lexie found herself in the bathroom again, bent over the toilet. This was the third morning in a row, and she was beginning to think that maybe she did need to be checked out. It could be an infection or some sort of virus. A round of antibiotics would be helpful and-

"Oh," Lexie breathed out, remembering something. She had a photographic memory, which meant that she never forgot what she saw. Plainly in her mind, she saw on the calendar the last time that she had-

But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible, because they always were careful. Every time her and Mark were together they were-

Birth control wasn't one hundred percent, and for a doctor she really was awful at taking her pill, and-

"Oh boy," she murmured.

BBBBB

Cristina stood in the cafeteria, fixing herself a salad for lunch. Burke stepped beside her, smiling amiably as he fixed himself a similar meal.

"No sandwich today," he noted, referring to her usual lunch. "That's quite different for you, Cristina."

"They only have tuna salad right now," she said. "Just the thought makes me want to gag."

He laughed. "Yeah, I was never much of a tuna salad fan myself."

He reached forward to pick up some tomatoes when she noticed the tremor. It was subtle, so much so that she wouldn't have noticed it had she not been looking directly at his hand. He dropped the tomatoes on top of his salad and then returned the tongs to the small container. He hadn't seen her notice, and when he looked down at her, he was confused by the troubled look on her face.

"Cristina?"

"I'm going to grab a coffee. I'll see you in our surgery this afternoon," she said hurriedly, turning away quickly and heading toward the coffee cart. She could feel his gaze on her back.

BBBBB

"So, I have a guy who swallowed an entire container of paper clips because he was angry about being laid off," Meredith said, taking a bite of her tuna salad sandwich. She was seated in the cafeteria with Alex and April. Jackson was still in line waiting to pay for his lunch.

"Paperclips? That's his revenge?" Alex said, snorting. "Seems sort of petty to me."

"I don't know," Meredith said. "I mean, I get wanting to have revenge and all. But there's got to be a better way than taking down paperclips."

"What are you going to do, Kepner?" Alex asked.

April looked up from her sandwich and asked, "What makes you think I'm going to do something?"

"Come on, you have to," Alex said. "It's practically a rite of passage. So, let us in on your plan."

"I'm not going to do anything," April said. "I'm going to be mature and handle it like an adult."

"Bol," Alex said, shaking his head. "You just haven't thought of something yet. Jackson sat down next to April and Alex said, "Hey Avery, if you were laid off, what would your payback be?"

Jackson glanced at April, wanting to make sure she wasn't upset, and said, "How did we get on this topic?"

Meredith piped in with, "My guy was laid off and swallowed a container of paperclips in retaliation."

"Ouch. Seems like that's more trouble for him than the company."

"Exactly," Alex said. "Total rookie move."

"I'd probably raid the supply closet," Jackson said. "Go in when most of the staff has cleared out and take whatever I wanted."

"Not bad," Meredith said appreciatively.

"I might do that without getting laid off," Alex said. "I'm out of bandaids."

"They wanted to know what I'm going to do," April told Jackson. "And I told them nothing. I don't need to retaliate or get payback. I'm alright with it."

"Sure you are," Alex said sarcastically. "I'll remember that the day after you leave and no one has staplers."

BBBBB

Meredith. Lexie needed Meredith. She was the only person she trusted to help her and not spill the beans, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She must have been in a surgery or somewhere off-campus, and the longer she waited the more paranoid she got. When she saw Izzie Stevens coming toward in the hallway, Lexie decided that Izzie would do just fine.

"Hi Izzie, how are you?" Lexie asked a bit too eagerly, intercepting Izzie on her way to a consult.

"I'm fine, Lexie. Um, how are you?"

"Great. Really great. Do you, uh, think you could do me a favor?"

Izzie glanced around them, wondering what was going on. "Um, sure? What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take my blood for me."

"You need me to take your blood?"

"Yeah," Lexie said, her fingers nervously plucking at her scrubs. She saw Mark down the hallway and she grabbed onto Izzie's arm, pulling her into the closest room. It turned out to be a closet, and she realized how ridiculous she must look as she pleaded, "Please take my blood. I know this sounds weird and you're probably marginally freaked out because I just pulled you into a closet, but there's something that I need to know and-"

"I'll do it," Izzie interrupted, smiling encouragingly. "Come on, let's get you over to a bed."

"Okay. Good," Lexie stammered, following Izzie out of the supply closet and over to one of the beds. Izzie took a blood test kit from one of the nearby supply carts and then pulled the partition closed around the bed to give her and Lexie privacy.

"So, what is this for?" Izzie asked softly, tying the tourniquet on Lexie's arm. The veins pushed to the surface and Izzie gently felt for the most viable one for blood.

"I missed my period," Lexie admitted in a quiet voice.

Izzie looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, that doesn't automatically mean…"

"I've been getting sick every morning this week," Lexie said. "Nausea. Temperature fluctuations. I had my head in a freezer a couple days ago."

Izzie looked at her strangely. "You had your head in a freezer?"

"I'm a mess," Lexie said helplessly. Izzie grinned, directing her attention to Lexie's arm again as she slid the needle into the vein and drew blood out.

"You're not a mess," Izzie said. "So, I'm guessing it's with Mark? If there is an it, that is."

"Yes," Lexie said decisively. "It's with Mark."

"He'd be beside himself," Izzie said. She quickly added, "In a good way."

"I know," Lexie said, smiling slightly. "Have you seen him with Sophia?" Izzie shook her head and Lexie said, "He's a natural father. You'd never guess it after first meeting him, but he is one of the warmest and sweetest people I know."

Izzie smiled softly. "You really love him, don't you?"

Lexie blushed. "Yes. I do."

"That's nice," Izzie said, sliding out the needle and putting a cap on the blood sample. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks."

Izzie put a cotton ball over the injection mark and then pressed a bandaid into the fold of the arm.

"There you go. All set."

"Thank you so much, Izzie," Lexie said, standing up. "This means a lot to me."

"I am more than happy to help," Izzie said. "But I have a consult to get to and-"

"Go!" Lexie said immediately. "I can take this to the lab."

"Great," Izzie said. "I'll see you later." She lowered her voice and added, "Good luck with that. Whichever way you want it to go."

Lexie nodded, her nerves building as she watched Izzie disapper down the hall. Lexie walked down to the lab and handed over the blood sample. In a few hours, she would know the truth.

BBBBB

Cristina watched Burke carefully during surgery. She was looking for anything. A tick. An unexpected movement. She felt herself doubly aware of what was going on as she poised herself to step in and repair damage if he needed assistance.

He didn't, though. Preston Burke was flawless as ever, executing a perfect graft and repairing the damage with a seamless stitch. As they scrubbed out, she told herself that she must have imagined the tremor. He had overcome it all those years ago, after all. It had been remedied, and there was no reason for it to suddenly reappear.

But then they were in the elevator and she saw him clenching and unclenching that fist. Just as he used to when he would feel a tremor begin. Setting her gaze on the elevator doors, Cristina tried to sort through what she had seen and just what exactly she would do about it.

BBBBB

Meredith remembered Cristina telling her how Bailey once made her go through all the feces of a young patient to fish out Monopoly pieces that he had eaten. A fourth year resident, Meredith was happy to skate past such remedial and plain nasty work. Instead, she was allowed to scrub into and take lead on the surgery when one of the paperclips shifted and perforated the bowel.

It was quick work, to ensure that the damage was repaired before the body became septic. Meredith went in elbow deep, trying to minimize bleeding as the tip of one of the paperclips tore through tissue.

"Clamp," Meredith said, guiding Bailey's clamp over to where the bleeder was. The cavity no longer filled with blood, and Meredith worked on repairing the perforation.

"Ridiculous," Bailey said, shaking her head. "He should have just stolen the damn coffee machine."

"The coffee machine?" Meredith asked, smiling a bit.

"That's what I did."

"That's what you did when?"

"I had an office job in the summer before medical school," Bailey said. "I wanted to make some money to put toward school so that I didn't completely bury myself in student loans. Well, I had a stupid woman as a supervisor, and one day I gave her a piece of my mind. She fired me on the spot. So, I took the coffee machine."

Meredith grinned, clipping the end of the suture. "How did you get it out of the office?"

"I had a big purse. I took a few coffee mugs, too. You know, I still have that in my basement. I should take it out. I bet you it still makes the world's worst coffee."

BBBBB

Lexie stood with the lab report in her hands, reading the results over and over again, although she only really needed to it once to remember. Her white blood cell count was a little high. She was borderline anemic. And she was pregnant.

At first she was shocked. It didn't seem possible, yet there it was in black and white. Her disbelief turned to acceptance, and that turned to anticipation. She couldn't wait to tell him – to see his face when he heard the news. She decided to page him, unable to wait until when he was finished or they ran into each other in the hallway.

She sent him the room number where they had slept together when both of them admitted that they loved each other. She sat on the bed, anxiously tapping her fingers on the mattress. What if he wasn't happy? What if Sophia was enough, and he thought that another baby would only complicate things?

Her mind whirred with these less than pleasant ideas, but they all drifted away when he stepped into the room. His eyes were worried as he said, "I got your page. Is everything alright?"

"Mark, sit down," she said softly, patting the seat beside her. His eyes tightened and he murmured, "Something really is wrong. Lex, what is it?"

"Just sit down," she repeated, smiling placidly. He sat beside her and she handed him the lab report, watching silently as he read. She noticed his hands began to tremble, and when he looked up at her, the obvious joy on his face made her eyes fill with tears.

"Lex?"

It was a question, and she nodded. Yes, this was really happening. Yes, it was real. Yes, it was what she wanted. What she never expected, but could never regret. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I can't believe it," he murmured.

"Me neither," she mumbled against his shoulder. "But it's there in black and white." She pulled away to see his eyes. "We're going to have a baby, Mark."

**A/N: I ran out of room to squeeze in Crowen, but I'll do my best to do it next chapter! Let me know how you liked this one :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, it's been a while. The new Grey's episodes have inspired me, though. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"So, that makes three women Mark knocked up," Cristina said, walking alongside Meredith and Jackson on their way to rounds. The news of Lexie's pregnancy had spread around the hospital fast, just as most gossip did at Seattle Grace.

"Three that we know of," Jackson added. "Something tells me that guy's swimmers are resilient little bastards."

Cristina snorted while Meredith shook her head and said, "You do realize you two are talking about the father of my niece."

"Yeah," Cristina said. "And we're also talking about Mark Sloan: Resident Manwhore."

"Not since Lexie," Meredith said. "I think both members of the Dirty Mistresses Club have officially retired."

Cristina laughed and said, "Dirty Mistresses Club. I totally forgot about that."

"I haven't," Meredith said. "Dirty mistresses never do."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jackson asked, looking between the two women. Cristina flitted his question away with a flick of her hand and said, "It was before your time. So, does this mean she's going to cry a lot? Because she already cries enough."

"She'll probably be hormonal," Meredith said. "That doesn't necessarily translate into crying."

"Hey, at least she can stress eat without shame," Jackson added. "She can just say it's all for the baby."

"That's what I miss about not getting pregnant," Meredith said. "All the extra eating you get to do. I didn't get extra eating with Zola. In fact, I don't even have time to eat."

"Stop your complaining," Cristina said. "There's nothing worth eating in your house, anyway. Believe me, I went through your cabinets and you have the worst taste in cereal. I mean, you had bran flakes."

"Derek likes healthy things," Meredith said. "And besides, you have your own house with your own cereal."

"Yeah, thank God for that."

"So, were you guys thinking of doing anything for April?" Jackson asked, pushing his hands in his pockets. He was met with silence. "Come on, we have to do something."

"You need to do something. We have no such obligation."

"We have to plan something," Jackson continued. "A party?"

"To celebrate her being pushed out of Seattle Grace?" Cristina asked. "Doesn't really seem like something to celebrate."

"If I plan a dinner will you guys come?" Jackson asked.

"I never turn down food," Cristina said.

Meredith followed with, "Yeah, Derek and I'll go."

"Yeah," Cristina piped in, grinning wide. "We can reminisce about the days when April was totally in love with your husband."

"Alright, so dinner sometime this week," Jackson said, ignoring Cristina's comment. "Spread the word."

* * *

"So, I hear congratulations are in order," Derek said, falling into step beside Mark. Mark grinned wide, dimples pressing deeply into his cheeks.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?" he said. "Lex and I having a kid. I-I can hardly believe it."

"This means I'm going to be an uncle, right?"

Mark laughed. "Yeah, that's right. Uncle Derek. Has a nice ring to it."

"It does."

"You do realize I'm going to expect you to be one of those doting uncles. Gifts every week and all that."

"I think the kid'll have enough spoiling from you."

Mark nodded. "Good point. God knows I spoil Sofia."

"So, when' the first check-up?"

"This afternoon," Mark said. "Arizona made a spot in her schedule the minute she found out."

"Well, let me know how it goes," Derek said and walked into his patient's room.

* * *

"Slow day," Cristina complained, sitting in the doctor's lounge with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She chomped on an apple, irregular bite marks circling the fruit. Izzie grabbed a lemon yogurt from the refrigerator and settled beside her.

"So, I was asked on a date today," Izzie said, pulling the cover off the yogurt.

Cristina glanced over at her and said, "Uh, congratulations?"

"I know you're not really the type to talk to this about, but I'm sort of having a moment, so just…pretend you're the type that people talks about this stuff with?"

Cristina hesitated for a moment and shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's not like anything else is going on."

"Okay," Izzie said, taking a deep breath. "It's one of the oncology residents."

"Ballsy," Cristina said, taking another bite of her apple.

"He's nice. Not the best conversationalist, but I don't know if you can really judge that based on little chats between rounds. I mean, can you really judge it off of that?"

"No idea."

"Anyway, we're supposed to have dinner tonight but-"

"Hey, you should bring him to April's going away party," Cristina suggested.

"April's having a going away party? She was let go."

"Yeah, we all tried to tell Jackson that but…whatever. Anyway, you should bring this resident guy. You kill two birds with one stone."

"Who else is going?"

"Uh, right now it's Mer, Derek, Owen and me. Jackson and April, obviously."

"And Alex?" Izzie asked in what she hoped was an innocent voice.

Cristina laughed, turning toward Izzie. "Oh, I get it now. You're worried about evil spawn finding out."

"No, I just…well…yeah. Yeah, that's basically it. I don't know how things work with an ex-husband. I've never had one before."

"Do what you want," Cristina said. "It's not like he's been keeping it in his pants this past year."

Izzie winced. "Wow. Thanks for the visual."

"Bring him to the dinner," Cristina said. "If anything, it'll liven things up."

"You're just panning for some entertainment, aren't you?"

Cristina shrugged. "Doesn't mean it's not good advice." Her beeper went off and she glanced down, eyes brightening when she saw Burke flashing on the tiny screen. "Finally, some action. I will see you and the ballsy intern tonight."

Izzie sent her off with a wave of her spoon.

* * *

"What do we have?" Cristina asked, catching up to Burke in the corridor on the way toward he emergency room.

"A consult from Bailey," Burke said, glancing down at her. They walked into the room and he said, "Let's see what we have here."

"Dr. Burke, Dr. Yang," Bailey greeted, stepping forward. She pulled an x-ray out of the chart and handed it to Burke. "The patient had shortness of breath and palpitations. I ordered an echocardiography."

Burke held up the x-ray, peering at the image. Cristina saw the issue almost immediately. Burke glanced at her and said, "See the mitral valve?"

"It's completely ruptured," Cristina said.

"Well, we'll have to repair it," Burke said, handing Bailey back the x-ray. "Let's get the patient prepped for surgery. We want to get in there as soon as possible."

Bailey nodded. "I'll have the nurses set up an OR."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey."

Burke walked from the room and as Cristina turned to follow him, Bailey said, "Dr. Yang, would you stay for a minute?"

Cristina turned around and said, "Sure. Do you need me for something?"

"You should find your husband."

"Why?"

Bailey handed the chart to her and said, "The patient is his mother."

* * *

Jackson stepped into the doctor's lounge between rounds and called April. She answered on the second ring and said, "So, you want to hear about my productive day?"

Jackson grinned. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, I cleaned the entire kitchen. Vacuumed every room and already did three loads of laundry. Who needs surgery when I can be a domestic goddess?"

"Unless you plan on opening a maid service, I'd say the lack of pay would be a factor."

"Hm, a maid service," April said. "Now that's a career path I've never considered. I am pretty good at vacuuming. I get in all the nooks and crannies."

"And changing the subject," Jackson said. "I've made reservations for dinner tonight at Carmen's. They're for 8:00 and your presence is required."

"Tuesday date night, huh?" April said. "Maybe this being laid-off thing isn't too bad. Usually it'd just be hamburger helper."

"8:00," Jackson reminded her.

"I'll be there. Anything else exciting going on here?"

"Yeah, actually. Lexie's pregnant."

"She is! That's fantastic," April enthused. "Wait – it is fantastic, right? You're not-"

"No," Jackson interrupted. "It is fantastic. She's glowing and Sloan walks around looking like he won the lottery."

"I'm happy for them." April said. She could just imagine the two of them were their genetically blessed child.

Jackson's pager went off and he glanced down at the screen. "April, I have to go."

"Yes, go save lives. I'll see you tonight."

He grinned. "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

Owen and Cristina were similar in their coping mechanisms. When the going got tough, they threw themselves into their work and pretended that it wasn't. When Cristina found him, he was in the thick of reorganizing the board. Shifting surgeries and reassigning residents. She knew it was only something to take his mind off of what was happening. The board was fine. The assignments were fine. But he wasn't.

Neither was she. The surgery was scheduled for the next hour, and all she could see was Burke's hand trembling as he reached for that sandwich the other day. She had been meaning to bring it up to Owen. Once she knew more. When she saw that it wasn't just an aberration – and she was hoping and praying it was only aberration – but now it was Owen's mother on the table. This wasn't a random patient that he would be operating on. She had to say something. She had to tell someone.

But she couldn't. He had enough to worry about. He had an entire hospital to run and his mother was getting surgery. She could handle this on her own.

She laid a hand on his arm and said, "Hey."

He glanced down at her and she could see all the stress – all the worry and pain- clearly in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be prepping with Burke?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm where I need to be now."

"This board is a mess," he said, turning away from her.

"Uh, yeah, because you keep messing with it." She took a hold of his arm. "Come on."

"But-"

"We're getting you coffee," she said. "No arguing."

He gave in easier than she thought he would, allowing her to pull him from the board and toward the cafeteria. He was silent all the while, no doubt thinking through all the complications that could arise during the surgery. After the surgery. Before, even.

She grabbed him a cup of coffee and handed it over before filling one for herself, as well. She led him toward a table in the back of the cafeteria and sat across from him. He was silent for a few moments before the questions started.

"Are you using a mechanical or bioprosthetic replacement valve?" he asked.

"Burke usually goes with bioprosthetic." Owen nodded blankly, taking a sip of his coffee. "We can look into mechanical if you-"

"No, it's fine." He took a deep breath, dragging his fingers through his hair. "If Burke uses bioprosthetics, it's for a good reason. He's the best, right?"

Cristina's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she said, "Right."

* * *

"Dinner tonight," Jackson said, coming up to Alex in the cafeteria. "You're coming, right?

"What dinner?"

"Aprils' going-away-dinner," Jackson said for what felt like the eighth time that day. What did the others not get about spreading the word?

"They have that for people who get fired?"

"She was let go, not fired," Jackson said.

"Whatever. Where is it?"

"Carmen's."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Great. Thanks man. I know it'll mean a lot for all of you guys to be there."

Alex nodded again, digging his fork into the small container of pasta salad. He looked up at Jackson, who was still standing there, and said, "You don't have to hover. I said I'll be there."

"You, uh, you won't be an ass, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, the fired comment and-"

"Look, I'm not some misbehaving kid," Alex said. "I can control myself."

"Really?"

"One more word and I'm not going," Alex warned.

"Alright, okay. I'll catch you later."

* * *

Cristina and Burke stood across from each other in the OR, working silently as the surgery progressed. Everything was advancing as it should. Burke made an incision vertically through the sternum and they cracked open the chest. She placed the canulae to reroute the blood and he made an incision in the left atrium. The damage to the mitral valve was even worse than the scans had shown and Burke shook his head.

"She got here just in time," Burke murmured. "Any later and we wouldn't have been able to do anything."

The nurse came forward with the replacement valve and Cristina carefully lifted it from the container. She saw Burke reach forward to take it from her and her gaze drifted to his hand. This was the delicate part of the procedure. One bad moment, one tremor and the patient would bleed out.

"Can I do it?" she asked gingerly, hoping that her trademark gunner tendencies would cover the true reason for her asking. It worked as she hoped and he said, "Alright. Let's begin, then."

* * *

Mark sat with Lexie, holding her hand while Arizona squirted some ultrasound gel on Lexie's stomach. Lexie squeezed his hand as she murmured, "Wow, that stuff is cold."

"Yeah, sorry, I probably should have warned you," Arizona said.

"No, I knew it would be cold," Lexie said, laughing a bit. "I just didn't know it would be _that_ cold."

Arizona grinned. "Now, obviously we won't be able to see much at this stage. It's still pretty early."

Lexie nodded. "I know. We just want to make sure everything is okay."

Arizona moved the ultrasound tool over Lexie's stomach, working to get a clear image. She stopped the movement and pointed toward the monitor. "Ah, there it is. Do you see that spot right there?"

"That's our kid," Mark said softly, holding Lexie's hand tighter. Already Lexie had fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her head toward Mark wordlessly and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

Cristina came out into the pit and saw Owen sitting by himself in the corner. He was hunched forward, his arms resting on his thighs. His shoulders were tense and she was sure when she got closer that she would see his hands balled into fists. She approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him.

"Owen?"

He turned around, eyes scanning her face for some clue before she spoke. She gave him a moment before she said, "The surgery went well. We were able to replace the valve and successfully weaned her off of heart-lung machine. She's in the ICU now. There still is the recovery to get through, but-"

He was up from his chair in a moment, his arms around her. She felt his chest heave against hers and it was then that she realized he was crying. It was only for a moment, but she felt something in her stomach pull. He could be crying for a different reason. Burke could have slipped up, and she would be comforting her husband at the loss of his mother.

But that didn't happen.

She reminded herself of this as he pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his mouth pulled into a wide grin. Everything had turned out fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

Jackson was pleased with the turn out. He heard about Owen's mom, so obviously him and Cristina weren't there, but he still had Meredith, Derek, Alex, Izzie and some resident whose name Izzie told him but he couldn't remember. He'd talked to Mark before he left, and him and Lexie were supposed to come later.

April walked in and he watched her eyes widen at all the people at the table. Izzie had even managed to pick up a bouquet of flowers that sat at April's empty spot.

Jackson got up from his seat and walked over to her, grinning as he took her hand and brought her to the table.

"What is all of this?" she asked.

"This is your going away party," Jackson said, squeezing her hand. "You really thought we'd let you go without one?"

"You didn't have to do this," she said. As she sat down she looked around and said, "Really guys."

"We did nothing," Alex said. "So, there you go."

Meredith added, "Jackson orchestrated all of this. We merely showed up when we were told to."

"You even got me flowers?" April said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't take credit for those," Jackson said.

"It seemed like an occasion for flowers," Izzie said simply.

"Well, thank you again. All of you." April glanced around the table, her eyes landing on the sandy blonde beside Izzie. Smile dimming slightly, she asked, "And, who are you? I don't know you." Thinking that might be a bit rude, she hastily added, "Not that I mind you being here. I'm happy that you're here. Really. It's great. I-"

"I'm Rick," the guy said. Silently Jackson went, _Rick. Rick. Why can't I remember that?_

April noticed Alex shift uncomfortably and found herself having a momentary pang of disappointment that she would miss all the scuttle about this the next day between rounds.

"Well, thank you for coming. Considering that you have no idea who I am and all that."

"So, what are your plans now?" Derek asked jovially.

"I have an interview with a local clinic," April said. Jackson looked at her in surprise, not having heard any of this before. She touched his leg beneath the table and said, "I just talked with them this afternoon. They're looking for help and could care less that I bombed the boards. So…"

"It sounds like a great option," Derek said.

"It'll keep me busy for a while," April said. "That's all I can really ask for at this point."

"That's really great, April," Meredith said. "Really."

"Thank you," April said, cheeks flushing. "Alright, enough talk about me. Let's order some food. That's why you're all really here anyway, right?"

Alex flipped open his menu and said, "Amen to that."

Jackson interlaced his fingers with hers beneath the table and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

**A/N: Lots happened here and lots was set in motion for future chapters. I know there haven't been many updates but this story is still alive and thriving. I'd love to hear your thoughts :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Whew. So, there is a lot in this. Like, A LOT. Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Meredith Grey was accustomed to being the center of most dramas happening at Seattle Grace. It wasn't something she enjoyed – or sought – but it's usually how things turned out. Whether it was some freak accident or the previously never-ending-saga of her and Derek, if there were whispers amongst the staff, she was generally the cause. Lately, though, things had changed. Her and Derek settled into their life with Zola and without gunmen and ferryboat accidents, life became relatively calm.

That wasn't to say the hospital didn't have its fair share of drama. There was Owen's mother in the hospital the previous week. Alex and Izzie's will-they-won't-they. April's layoff. She just wasn't a part of any of it. She was enjoying her drama free life. It was refreshing. A change of pace.

She should have known it couldn't last.

"The patient is Terry Wilkins," Meredith's intern read off the chart. "Age 27 with acute stomach pain."

"Hi, Terry, my name's Dr. Grey and I'll be your doctor today," Meredith said, stepping forward. "Now, your stomach's been hurting you?"

Terry nodded, licking her lips before she spoke. "I've had it for a while, but it's gotten worse in the past week."

"She can barely eat," her sister, Rachel, said. "Whenever she tries it comes right back up."

"Have you had any other symptoms? Maybe some nausea? Dizziness? Blood in your stools?"

"I have been sick to my stomach a bit," Terry said. "No dizziness though. And that last one…"

Meredith grinned a bit. "Alright. Well, I'm going to order some scans so we can see what's going on. We just need you to sign some forms and then someone will be up to take you to x-ray."

"Okay."

"I'll be back to check on you later."

Meredith offered one more hang-in-there grin before leading her interns out of the room and stashing the chart back in the slot outside of the room. She turned toward the closest intern and said, "Alright, you go schedule the scan. The rest of you go and check on the other patients."

The interns scurried off to complete their tasks and Meredith headed toward the cafeteria for a quick between-rounds-coffee.

* * *

"So, how's Rick doing?" Alex asked Izzie as they waited in line at the coffee cart. She glanced back at him and said, "Who?"

"Rick. That guy you brought to April's 'congratulations on getting fired' party."

Izzie shook her head as she stammered, "She was laid off, not fired. And Rick is fine. He's, uh, doing well."

"Well, that's good. Were you guys on a date or something?"

"A date?"

"Seems weird to just take him to April's thing if you weren't seeing each other."

"It wasn't – we're not…" she trailed off, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You know, this is really none of your business."

"Whatever," Alex said. "It's not like I really care. You can do whatever you want."

"Yes, yes I can," Izzie said. She hesitated for a moment and said, "We're not, though. Dating."

"You're not?" Alex asked, his voice betraying more interest than he intended.

"I mean that was a date," Izzie back-stepped quickly, glancing back at him. "But that's all it was. A date. One date, in fact. The only date."

She turned back toward the coffee stand and he allowed himself a brief grin. It wasn't that he didn't want her to find someone. She deserved that. But that Rick guy had been completely off base. He ordered steak at an Italian restaurant. Who even does that?

"How about you?" she asked, glancing back. "You go on any dates lately?"

He could see she was trying to tease him, but her interest showed like bare walls beneath peeling wallpaper.

"Nah. Who has time?"

"We always seemed to find time," Izzie said with a grin. "All of us. God, we really were awful, weren't we?"

Alex laughed. "You can say that again."

"So, you're going solo?"

"Focusing on work," Alex corrected. "That's the point of spending all these hours here anyway, right? To do well? Maybe get something in the end?"

"I guess," Izzie said. She thought about Meredith and Derek, then. Cristina and Owen. Lexie and Mark. "Sometimes I think it's more, though."

* * *

"You're glowing," Callie noted, studying Mark's face as he read a chart. "I didn't know the guy could glow. But you totally are. You're glowing."

"I am not glowing," Mark said, his eyes not leaving the chart. "Men do not glow."

"Well, uh, I hate to break it to you, but you're glowing."

"It's called happiness, Torres." He closed the chart and looked up at her. "I'm happy. Ridiculously so."

She grinned. "I can tell."

"I want to sing and dance in the hallways. I am that happy."

"Wow. That's pretty damn happy."

"You know, sometimes I can't believe that I got this lucky," Mark said. "First with you and Sofia. Now with Lex. Considering all the stuff I did before that happened, I've got a hell of a lot to be thankful for."

Callie put her hand on his shoulder. "You were always a good guy, Mark. It just took a while for you to recognize that. For other people, too. I, of course, always knew."

"You did not," he said, laughing. "The only reason you went after me in the beginning is that you thought I was a no-good-scoundrel."

"Excuse me? I went after you?"

"You needed a real man after slumming with O'Malley."

She smirked. "And then after you, I apparently needed to turn to women."

"Ouch."

"Speaking of women," Callie said loudly, grinning at her wife who had just arrived. "How is _my_ woman?"

Arizona grinned. "Fine. And how are you?"

"I'm great. So is Mark."

Arizona's grin widened. "I bet. You should have seen him and Lexie at the ultrasound the other day, Callie. It was really heartwarming."

"Let me guess, she cried?"

"She wasn't the only one," Arizona said, laughing when Mark gave her a look.

"Mark Sloan, did you cry?" Callie asked, joining her wife in her laughter. "Might I add, again?"

"It was an emotional moment," Mark said defensively. "Alright, you two continue your cackling. I have actual patients to go see."

"Oh, we're sorry for making fun of you!" Callie called after him, wiping at her eye as she continued to laugh.

* * *

Meredith collected the scans from x-ray herself, taking a quick peek at them as she walked back to the pit. She shook her head as she studied the images. She had been hoping it was nothing serious, but she had had her suspicions when she was in the patient's room. Her chart showed a strong history of cancer in the patient's family and there were shadows on the scan that suggested she would join her similarly afflicted family members.

"Hi Terry," Meredith said, closing the door behind her. "I have your scans here and there are a few things that worry me. I'd like to order a colonoscopy so that we can have a better look at what we're dealing with."

"A colonoscopy?" Terry said. "What for?"

"Well, there were some shadows on your scans. They could just be polyps or ulcers. Or it could be something more serious. We're really not sure at this point, so I think the procedure is our best course of action."

Terry considered it for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "No. I don't want the procedure."

"Terry," Rachel said, stepping forward. "Listen to what the doctor is saying."

"I don't want the procedure," Terry held. "I don't want to know if I – no, I won't do it."

"I have to recommend that you go with the procedure," Meredith pressed gently. "It's minimally invasive. You'll be under for an hour at the most."

"I don't want it."

"Don't be stupid," Rachel said harshly. "It could be nothing and you'll put yourself through all this pain for nothing."

"Or it could be cancer," Terry threw back. "Like Mom and Aunt River and Uncle Howard. And Bobby and Nicole and…I won't do it. I don't want to know. I…I don't want to know."

"Terry-"

"My answer is no," she said forcefully, looking at Meredith. "I know you need my consent to do the procedure, and I won't give it. I'm not having the procedure."

"Why don't I give you a few hours to think it over," Meredith suggested, glancing at Rachel.

"I don't need a few hours," Terry held.

"There are some other labs I'd like to do," Meredith said. "Some blood work. Let's do that and then we'll move from there, okay?"

Terry nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Meredith left the room, Rachel trailing behind her.

"Dr. Grey?" she said. Meredith turned around and Rachel asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"You need to convince her to have that procedure," Rachel implored. "You have to."

"I'll do my best, but if she won't consent to the procedure then there isn't much I can do."

"You don't understand," Rachel said, shaking her head. "She's all I have left. Everyone else is gone. Our parents both died a few years ago. Different cancers, but in the end it's all the same. And then the rest of them started going. I understand she's scared. I am, too. But she can't run from it. She can't just give up. You need to help us – help her. Make her get that procedure. Please."

* * *

April always thought she excelled at interviews. Blessed with a naturally bubbly personality, she found it easy to converse with others. She clicked immediately with the interviewer at the Seattle Women's Clinic. They started off with their shared love of Pinterest and then made their way straight to her resume and time at Seattle Grace.

"It was a wonderful experience," April said. "I worked under some of the finest doctors. Received the best training. What I learned there is invaluable."

"May I ask what prompted your change of heart? Why did you leave?"

April swallowed hard. "I was let go. I didn't pass my boards this year, and when hiring began for residencies they found someone who was more qualified."

The woman nodded. "I see. Well, you are not the only one who speaks fondly of your time at Seattle Grace. You have some glowing letters of recommendation."

April smiled slightly and nodded.

"If you are interested, we would be more than happy to have you join our staff. Right now we only have room for someone to work part-time, but-"

"I'll take it," April interjected excitedly, unable to stop herself. She worried for a moment that she had been too forward, but the interview merely laughed and said, "That is fantastic to hear. If you'll just wait here I can get you some papers to sign and we can make this official. How about that?"

April grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Meredith said to Derek, sitting with him in one of the boardrooms as he went through pages of research.

"There isn't much you _can_ do, Meredith," Derek said, glancing up from his papers. "The bottom line is you need her consent to schedule the procedure."

"Maybe I explained it wrong," Meredith said, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I mean, I saw that she had a history of cancer in her family. I should have known-"

"Known that she would refuse?" Derek interrupted. "Come on, Meredith. You couldn't have known that."

"I should have, though," Meredith said. "I know what it's like to be terrified of a disease. I've been there, Derek. I should have known."

He reached over and laid his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb along the edge of her hand. "Just give her some time. Maybe she'll change her mind."

Meredith propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her upturned hand. Terry wasn't going to change her mind. She knew that. There had to be another way.

Meredith stood up suddenly, an idea taking form. Derek looked at her with concern and asked, "Meredith, what's going on?

"I have to go," she said quickly. "I have, uh, patients to see."

He nodded. "Don't get discouraged. If anyone can make her change her mind, it's you."

She gave a small nod and then left the room.

* * *

Jackson was in between rounds when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw April's number flashing on the screen. He knew her interview had been that afternoon, and he hoped she had good news.

"What's the verdict?" he said in greeting.

"I got the job!" she said happily.

He felt relief flood his body at her words. "April, that's great! You got it already?"

"They hired me on the spot," April enthused. "I was worried at first because she was asking me about why I left Seattle Grace and all that. But I just told her everything straight, and then she offered me a position."

"April, this is fantastic."

"It's only part-time," she said. "But, I don't even care at this point. It's a job, right? It's something."

"It's more than something," he said. "I'm so proud of you, April. Seriously. You are amazing."

"Stop it," she said. He could almost hear her blush over the phone.

"You could have shut down after what happened, but you didn't," he told her. "You picked yourself up and refused to give up. You are an amazing woman, April. You are an amazing woman, and I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. "And I couldn't have done any of this without you. You're pretty amazing, yourself."

He grinned. "Alright, I have to go but we are celebrating tonight. Whatever you want to do."

"Alright, that's a deal."

"I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Jackson clicked out of the phone call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. The entire way to the pit, he was unable to stop grinning.

* * *

"The procedure is called a flexible sigmoidoscopy," Meredith explained, standing in front of Terry's bed.

"A flexible what?"

"It examines the lining of your colon to make sure there are no inflamed polyps," Meredith said.

"So, it's not a test for cancer?"

Without hesitation Meredith lied and told her, "No. I'm only looking for polyps."

The truth was she was looking for an inflamed polyp, which could have turned malignant, but she decided that information was better kept to herself. If Terry consented to the procedure, things could go along as planned and Meredith could ensure that her patient didn't go on living for years with undiagnosed cancer. She was aware of the ethical landmines that she was treading dangerously close to, but she found herself stoutly believing that the benefits outweighed everything else. If there was no cancer, then there was no issue. If there was then Meredith could say they simply stumbled upon it and they could begin the correct course of treatment.

"What exactly will you do?" Terry asked, still not convinced.

Meredith calmly explained the procedure, watching Terry become more and more closed off. She finished with, "It's really a very routine procedure, Terry. It's quick, too. You'll be in and out."

"And no cancer testing?"

Meredith shook her head. "No cancer testing."

Terry hesitated for a moment before she nodded and said, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Mark spotted Lexie in the cafeteria and walked over to her, frowning when he saw what she had clutched in her hand.

"A candy bar and chips," he said. "I don't think you could get a more nutritionally devoid lunch if you tried."

She gave him a look and said, "It's the only thing I can keep down. I tried a nice turkey and cheese sandwich and chucked it up five minutes after. Right now, all this baby wants is chocolate. And salt. And you know what, that is what I'm going to give it."

"There is no way I'm letting you put all that junk into your body," Mark said, taking the junk food from her hand and putting it on the counter. He took a hold of her arm and said, "Come on. We're getting you real food."

"But Mark-"

"No buts," he said. "That's my kid in there too, you know. And I'd rather it didn't come out with two heads."

"There is absolutely no research to support that junk foods causes multiple heads in babies," she fought back. "And I have a photographic memory, Mark. I would know if there was an article out there!"

"We're going to get you some fruit," Mark said, ignoring her diatribe and picking up a banana. "This should help with the nausea, too. And we'll get you some chicken noodle soup and a nice tea."

She pouted and said, "I hate you."

"No, you love me," he said. Putting the food in front of the cashier and pulling out his wallet. "And you will love me even more when you don't have the stomach ache that definitely would have come from that Snickers-Doritos combo. I mean, seriously Lex?"

"It sounded good," she argued. "Still sounds good, actually. Are you sure I can't just have the Doritos? I'll forfeit the candy bar!"

"No Doritos," Mark held. He shook his head and said, "First Callie with her caffeine addiction and now you and your junk food. Being a prospective father is a full time job."

* * *

Meredith waited for the results of the flexible sigmoidoscopy, keeping herself busy with other patients as the afternoon passed. It was just before four when one of her interns returned with the results. She flipped through the papers and her stomach churned. One of the polyps had been abnormal and the gastroenterologist took a biopsy. The polyp was malignant.

"Shit," Meredith said, stuffing the results into the chart. She took a moment to collect herself and then walked to Terry's room.

* * *

"What do you mean it was malignant?" Terry asked, her face hard.

"The gastroenterologist found a polyp that was abnormal. He decided to take a biopsy and the results came back that the polyp was malignant. Now-"

"That means…" Terry trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want to know. I…I didn't want any of this. You told me that this wasn't for cancer. You-"

"We weren't originally looking for it," Meredith interjected. "But when he found the polyp it was necessary-"

"You _told_ me it was not for cancer screening," Terry cut in heatedly. "I explicitly said I didn't want that, and you did it anyway. You went against my wishes-"

"Terry, calm down," Rachel said, coming to her side. Her face was drawn, eyes red. "She did you a favor. Don't you see that? We can fight this now. We know and-"

"I didn't want to know," Terry said, shaking her head. She turned her gaze to Meredith and hissed, "And you did me no favors. You went against what I asked. You lied to me."

"Terry-"

"I want to leave," Terry said angrily. "I want to leave right now."

Meredith said, "I really wouldn't advise-"

"I don't care what you would advise. I don't care what anyone in this hospital would advise! I'm leaving."

Meredith swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright. I'll get you the discharge papers."

* * *

Jackson headed home after his surgeries, drumming up something special that him and April could do that night to celebrate her job. When he opened the door he found her on the couch in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

"April?"

She smiled at him and said, "Hello there, Jackson."

"What are the bunny slippers for?"

"Part of my celebrating," she said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked carefully. "Because I was thinking a nice dinner. Maybe some Joe's after?"

She reached beside her and held up a take-out menu for a nearby Chinese restaurant. "I was thinking mushu pork and The Office."

He laughed, taking off his coat and settling beside her. She leaned into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"You sure you don't want to go out?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. "This is your night, remember?"

"And I don't need to spend it anywhere else besides right here," she told him. "I have Michael Scott. I will have mushu pork. And I have you. What more do I need?"

He smirked. "You really are easy to please."

A/N: This was getting Tolstoy long so I cut it off. Next chapter will show April starting at her new job. And lots of drama coming from events in this and the last chapter. It's going to be a roller coaster of a ride, so PLEASE leave feedback if you are reading. I want to know who's on this crazy Grey's coaster with me!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Whew. So, there is a lot in this. Again. Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The first day at a new job always felt like the first day of school for April. She picked out her outfit the night before, carefully laying it on the chair beside her bed to keep it nice and unwrinkled. She set her alarm thirty minutes earlier than needed to ensure that any unanticipated snoozes wouldn't get her off track. She ate a nutritious breakfast and drank the necessary glass of milk. All that was missing were her parents snapping pictures as she left the house, cooing, "Our little April is all grown up!"

She fidgeted with her skirt when she walked into Seattle's Women Clinic. She wasn't used to wearing anything besides scrubs at work, and she struggled the night before to choose something appropriate. Her one skirt seemed too short, while another was too dowdy. Picking out a blouse was an absolute nightmare. She ended up just going up to Jackson and saying, "Pick something that makes me look professional and easy to like."

The clinic was small, but she still had trouble finding HR. After a few wrong turns she found herself at the office and walked in to get her ID and further instructions. She walked up to the front desk and a woman with hair dyed one color too dark for her skin-tone smiled up at her.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's April Kepner," she said. "I'm new. Just starting today."

"Yes," the woman said quickly, beginning to type on the keyboard. "They told me about you. Let's see." She made one last grandiose keystroke and then opened one of the drawers, pulling out a small box. When she flipped open the lid, April saw it was filled with IDs.

"And here we are," she said, handing over the ID. "You're over at suite 108. They'll be able to fill you in more over there."

"Alright, thank you."

April walked out and took a quick picture of her ID and sent it to Jackson before fastening it on her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she headed toward suite 108.

* * *

Jackson's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket, smiling to himself when he saw the picture April sent him.

"Anything good?" Izzie asked, watching him.

Jackson showed her the picture and said, "She's all excited that for once she doesn't have a bad ID photo."

Izzie laughed. "A good ID photo? I didn't know those existed. She's doing well over there, then?"

He nodded, putting the phone back in his pocket. "I think. I mean, today's just her first day, so…"

"Was she nervous?"

Jackson chuckled, remembering how she had rushed into the living room the night before and insisted he picked out her first-day-outfit. "She definitely wasn't calm. April doesn't exactly manage change well. She's excited, though. I think she'll really be able to shine there. Come into her own." His beeper went off and he glanced down at his waistband. "It's Sloan. I gotta go."

"Sure. Keep me updated about April, though. She's still one of us. Even if she's not here." Izzie said.

Jackson smiled a bit and said, "I will."

* * *

Jackson went over to Mark in the pit and said, "You paged me. What do we have?"

"It's what do we _not_ have," Mark returned. "And that's Rocky Road ice cream."

Jackson looked at him strangely. "Rocky road ice cream?"

Sloan nodded. "That's right. Rocky road ice cream." He pulled his wallet out and plucked out a five dollar bill. "There's a 7-11 about a block north from here. Pick up a butter pecan while you're there, too."

"You're having me pick up Lexie's pregnancy craving food, aren't you?"

"This is very important stuff, Avery," Mark said. "The most important, really, if you think about. it It's the _very_ creation of life. What could be more important than that?"

"You're definitely having me pick up pregnancy craving food," Jackson deadpanned. "Isn't this scuttle work? For interns?"

"I don't trust the interns," Mark said. "They all look shifty this year. Besides, think of this as a lesson."

"A lesson? You're making me pick up ice cream for you and your pregnant girlfriend. You can't Miyagi your way out of this."

"It's a life lesson," Mark continued. "To respect the circle of life. The-"

"Just give me the five dollars," Jackson interrupted, extending his hand. Mark broke into a wide grin and handed the money over.

"'Atta boy. Now, don't forget the butter pecan."

"Yeah yeah," Jackson said, shaking his head. "I'll be back in ten."

Mark watched Jackson walk off with a bemused grin. Derek stepped up beside him and asked, "Did I just hear you say to not forget the butter pecan?"

"Yes, Derek, you did." When Derek laughed, shaking his head, Mark said, "Priorities, my friend."

"Yeah, you clearly don't have them."

"I'm taking care of my woman," Mark returned. "Like you wouldn't do the same for Meredith."

Derek laughed, nudging Mark in the arm with his chart. "I need to attend to my patients. Don't you plastics guys have any of those?"

* * *

The first few hours at the clinic were a rush of patients and introductions. Every face was a new one, and April found herself struggling to keep up. They were nice, though. They touched her arm and offered warm grins – even when she forgot their name for the first, second or third time. She thought of her first days at Seattle Grace, and how markedly different this was. No hostility. No competition. They seemed generally happy for her to be there and to help.

"Dr. Kepner?"

She turned around and faced a male doctor who was looking at her expectantly. She winced slightly and said, "Yes…I'm sorry, I can't remember your name. I've been meeting people all day and-"

"Relax, you haven't met me yet," he said, chuckling. April flushed while he extended his hand. "I'm Michael Reeser. I just started here a few weeks ago, so I'm fairly new, too."

She shook his hand and said, "I'm April Kepner. But, uh, you already knew that. Because you said my name earlier."

He chuckled again, dimples pressed deep into his cheeks. "The first day's tough. It's like high school all again, isn't it? Trying to get to know the right people. Figuring out your locker. Where do you sit in the cafeteria?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she said, dissolving into laughter. As ridiculous as it sounded, those were the exact worries she had been having.

"It's not the patients or medicine that make you nervous, right? It's all the other stuff."

"The stuff that doesn't matter," April answered, finding herself feeling a bit silly for being so hung up on it all.

"Well, so it goes," Michael said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. Wish you luck on your first day."

"Thanks."

"And by the way, you can totally sit with me at lunch," he added. "I can't say I'm the cool table, but people don't avert their eyes when the pass. So, make of that what you will."

She grinned. "Thanks. I might take you up on that."

* * *

Jackson came back with the ice cream just as a trauma went through the ER. He felt the usual rush, spreading from his chest to his finger tips, and he walked quickly to the doctor's lounge and tossed the ice cream in the freezer. Lexie's pregnancy cravings could wait – there were things to cut.

Cristina was predictably already in action when he returned, her hands pressing down on a gaping wound in the guy's chest. Burke was behind her, loudly calling for the orderlies to get an OR ready immediately.

"What happened?" Jackson asked a nearby nurse. She shook her head, moving forward.

"We need all hands on deck," Owen said, coming out into the pit. "There was a bridge collapse over at Kirby and 6th. We have a lot of injuries coming in, so let's be prepared. This is what we trained for."

Jackson flexed his hands, preparing himself for the patients that were about to come through the doors. He counted silently to himself.

One.

Two.

Three.

The doors opened.

* * *

The most inopportune time for a tremor to occur would be when you are elbows deep in a patient. Preston Burke was always elbow-deep-in patients so it had become a latent worry. One always there since the tremors had emerged a few months back, but he had it under control. He did the exercises at night, squeezing that damned ball over and over to retain the strength in his hand. He practiced sutures on bananas and oranges to keep himself nimble between surgeries.

There had a been a few close calls. It didn't happen often, but they were enough to spook him. His hands were his career. His life. If he couldn't use them the way God intended-

But he had it under control. He knew the preceding signs. He could read them as easily as a book. The sudden stiffness of his arm. The tingle in his palm. It didn't always work, but sometimes he could stop it. He could step away before it showed. Before anyone saw.

Because he had it under control.

* * *

April found Michael during lunch. He sat at one of the back tables, some journal out on the table that he leafed through casually while he ate. She considered not approaching at first. Sure, he had offered her a table to sit at, but he was probably just being nice. She'd done stuff like that before when she wanted to be friendly, but a part of her always hoped the favor wouldn't be cashed in.

Ultimately, her desire to not eat alone won out. He smiled when she said hello, closing his journal.

"I see you're taking me up on the lunch offer."

"Well, the others didn't include reading material," she said, pointing to the medical journal. "So, really, it was a no brainer."

He grinned. "How's your first day going?"

"Really well. You know, you guys are nice. Like, really nice."

He laughed and said, "As opposed to the terrible people you thought we'd be?"

"It's just, you're genuinely nice. Everyone pretends to be nice and welcoming to newcomers, but you really mean it. Or at least you seem to."

"It's actually all an elaborate front," he returned. "The mean stares and hazing starts next week. They raided the anatomy lab for my hazing. Found lots of things in my locker that really didn't belong there."

"Oh, well that's comforting," she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Nah, they really are nice here. It's weird and Mayberry-like, but it's not too bad. Better than the alternative, right?"

"You can say that again," April said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

April shrugged. "The last hospital I was at wasn't the most welcoming."

"Where were you at?"

"Seattle Grace."

He nodded and said, "Seems about right?"

"What does?"

"It not being welcoming," he said. "I've heard things about that hospital. Constant drama. Constant on-call-room hook-ups. They all act like they're on an episode of _Melrose Place_, or something."

"Not all of them," she said defensively. She went to refute further when she realized that all of her friends back there had done exactly what he said. Herself included. "Anyway, Seattle Grace has some of the finest doctors."

Michael smiled slightly. "I struck a nerve, huh? I didn't mean to offend you."

"They're good people," she said. "Even with the…_other_ stuff. They're good, solid people."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should."

She found herself missing them then. Yeah, they weren't the best behaved residents when they were together, but they had grown close. They survived the shooting and everything that came before and after. They were a family.

"It'll get easier," Michael said, noticing how her eyes had changed. She looked at him strangely and he said, "Missing them. I can see you were close with them. Just give it some time."

"I'm fine," she held.

Smirking a bit, he said, "Of course you are."

* * *

"Clamp," Burke said, glancing at the screen to see what him and Cristina were dealing with. The nurse handed him the clamp and he dove in, fixing a bleeder. "Can you feel the tear?"

Cristina nodded, already moving. "Yes, Dr. Burke. I feel it."

"Good. Then repair it, Dr. Yang."

She smiled slightly before her focus returned in full force. He always enjoyed watching her work. She had such focus. It reminded him of himself when he was a resident. Driven. Focused. Consumed. He lived and breathed surgery, and he could see that Cristina did, as well.

She did good work initially. The sutures were neat and clean. If he had seen them separately, he would have sworn it was his own handiwork. She moved on to address further damage in the area when the sutures broke open.

"Damn it," he said, quickly working to staunch the bleeding. The cavity filled with blood, and in a rush he barked out orders, putting Cristina on giving him a clear view as he took her place. The patient slipping away, this was not a moment to teach. This was a moment for action. For experience hands.

He barely noticed the tickle. He didn't notice the stiffness that spread through his arm as he worked quickly to staunch the bleeding and repair the damage. He was nearly finished with the repeat suture when his hand seized. It was minor – nothing like he had experienced before – but he feared what would come next. They came in series typically, and he stood frozen with the man's chest open before him.

Cristina noticed immediately and asked, "Dr. Burke, may I finish the suture?"

He looked at her and their eyes locked. It was a familiar game they were playing. The stepping in. The cover-up. Only this time, her eyes told him that she wouldn't be on his side. Her allegiances were elsewhere now.

"Let's see your work, Dr. Yang," Burke said, handing the forceps and needle driver to Cristina.

He observed for the rest of the surgery.

* * *

Four emergent patients later, Jackson was relieved to be in the doctor's lounge and off the floor. The rush of surgery was intoxicating, but this was one of those days where eating a donut in the doctor's lounge afterwards was just as rewarding.

Callie walked into the lounge, in search of coffee, and said, "Hey. Busy day, huh?"

"You can say that again."

"Where'd you get that donut and where can I get one?"

Jackson gestured toward the box of donuts on the counter and she padded over, pulling out one with chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

"Now this is the stuff," she said, licking some frosting off the top. "Who brought them?"

"Probably some drug rep."

"I love drug reps," Callie said emphatically. "Might be the best part of being a doctor." She took a bite of her donut. "Except for the whole saving lives thing."

Lexie walked into the doctor's lounge and went straight for the freezer. She made a small yelping sound when she pulled out the Rocky Road ice cream. Grinning wide, she pulled a spoon from the drawer and left. Jackson, who had been watching all of this in amazement, looked at Callie and said, "Did that really just happen?"

Callie nodded, sucking frosting from her finger. "Yep. Welcome to pregnancy, Avery."

* * *

"You have to tell Owen," Cristina said, standing beside Burke as they scrubbed out of the surgery.

"Cristina-"

"No, I thought you had it under control. I saw. But I thought…"

"You saw?" he said, glancing at her.

"I noticed," she remedied softly. "I saw you clenching and unclenching your hand. I know it's what you would do when you felt one coming on and…" she stepped away from the sink, drying her hands with a paper towel. "I should have said something. I shouldn't have kept it to myself."

"I _have_ it under control," Burke said.

"You do?" Cristina asked harshly, gesturing toward the OR. "That in there? That was you having it in control?"

Burke tensed his jaw. "I _had_ it in control."

"Tell Owen today," she said firmly. "What happened in there – it can't happen again. It can't, Preston."

The use of his first name caught him off guard and he nodded, rubbing at his jaw. "I know. I know it can't. I'll tell him."

"Today," she pressed.

"Yes, today. I'll tell him today."

* * *

April and Jackson arranged to meet at Joe's after his shift was over. He got there a few minutes early and grabbed a table near the bar.

"Hello stranger," she said from behind, putting her arms around his neck. He grinned, turning back toward her and reaching his face up to hers. She kissed him softly before settling on the seat across from him.

"So, tell me everything," he said, reaching forward and taking a hold of her hand. He'd taken for granted what it was like to be able to touch her anytime that he wanted. All day he'd been starved for her touch.

She launched into her stories of the day, going on about the people she met and patients she saw.

"I feel like I have a real place there," April said. "Which is weird, since I just started there. I mean, think about when we got to Seattle Grace. We had to fight just to get a locker."

"So, you like it there?" Jackson teased. The question was moot after her glowing remarks.

"I do. I…I'm happy. I didn't think I would be, but…"

"You are," he said softly. He squeezed her hand. "And nothing makes me happier."

"Anyway, what was your day like?"

Jackson shrugged. "A little trauma here. A little trauma there. The usual. Nothing major happened, really."

* * *

Owen walked over to Cristina, his eyes stormy. He grabbed her arm and said, "We need to talk."

**A/N: Thoughts! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Lots of plot development here! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Owen walked over to Cristina, his eyes stormy. He grabbed her arm and said, "We need to talk."

"Okay," she said, worried by the expression on his face. "What's going on?"

"Not here," he said, pulling her over to one of the supply closets. He closed the door behind him and then turned toward him.

"Did you notice anything during your surgery with Burke today?" Owen asked. She froze, her mouth going dry.

"What are you talking about?" she asked gingerly.

"One of the nurses came to me a few minutes ago. They said that they noticed something."

Her stomach felt like she had eaten something spoiled. "What did they notice?"

"A tremor." She swallowed hard, avoiding his gaze. "They said you took over and then-"

"He had it under control," Cristina said, feeling her face flush. "I swear to you, Owen, he had it under control. When you hired him-"

"How long?" Owen interrupted, voice low. "How long has it been going on?"

"Three weeks," she said.

It took Owen a moment to do the math and then all expression left his face. It was a blank slate for just a moment, all his emotions flashing clearly in his eyes. "Three weeks," he repeated, the words feeling strange in his mouth. "You've known for three weeks?"

"Owen-"

"He operated on my mother. You knew that this was happening and you let me-"

"I wasn't sure then," Cristina interrupted. "I thought I saw something but-"

"You should have told me," he said heatedly. "I mean, dammit Cristina, you should have told me! He could have killed someone! He could have killed my mother!"  
"I wouldn't have let that happen," Cristina said. "Look, I have experience with this. I know how to handle it. When Burke was here before-"

"You mean when you covered for him?" Owen said, voice filled with disgust. "Is that what you were going to do again, Cristina? Cover his tracks?"

"No!" she said irritably. He kept interrupting her before she could get to her point. Whatever that was. She didn't even fully know at that moment, but she knew it wasn't what he was hedging at. "I just wanted to give him time."

"At the expense of his patients? At the expense of this hospital and it's reputation?"

"What happened today was different," Cristina argued. "It wasn't that bad before. I told him to tell you."

Owen snorted. "What good that did."

"Hey, I did what I could. I told him to go to you and if he didn't then I was going to."

"So, that's why I heard about it from a nurse?"

"I had to give him a chance to go himself," Cristina said. "I'm sorry if you don't like that but it was the right thing to do."

Owen shook his head. "No, the right thing was to tell me three weeks ago."

He strode past her and she said, "Where are you going?"

"To make some calls," he threw over his shoulder. "I need to find the hospital a new head of cardio."

* * *

Across town at Seattle Women's Clinic, April was having a similarly less-than-great day. It started off with her alarm not going off. Then she found out she was out of waffles. And cereal. And milk.

"I really need to go shopping," she had said, shutting the refrigerator door.

She took her coffee black for work and then proceeded to spill the cup in its entirety down the front of her dress right when she pulled into the parking lot.

"You look like you're having a great day," Michael said, smirking at the mess in front of him. April was dabbing ineffectively at the large stain with a wet paper towel.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"I hate to break it to you, but no amount of dabbing is going to fix that."

She looked up at him with a sour expression. "I don't like you right now."

"That might change," he said. "I happen to know where they stash extra scrubs."

April wrinkled her nose. "No one else wears them."

"Wouldn't you rather stand out because of that than the Texas-shaped coffee stain on your dress?"

She glanced down at her torso and said, "Hey, it does kinda look like Texas!"

"Limited time offer, Kepner," he said. "I have rounds in five minutes."

"Fine," she sighed, picking up her bag. "Lead the way."

He grinned at her downtrodden tone and said, "Come on, perk up. I bet you scrubs are way more comfortable than what you're wearing now."

"This is very comfortable," April said. "Honest."

"Well, the scrubs aren't wet. So, they still win."

April laughed. "You have a point there."

April caught a few glances at her Texas-shaped coffee stain as the walked and she gingerly asked, "This isn't much farther, is it?"

"Only a few more miles," he answered. "And a ten minute car ride. Did I not mention that?"

"You're really not funny," she said, giving him a look while he laughed at his own joke.

"I tend to disagree."

"Says the man laughing at his own joke."

He grinned, stopping at a door. "Come on, they're in here."

They stepped into a supply closet and she saw an entire shelf of scrubs. Michael made a sweeping gesture toward them and said, "And this concludes our tour. Gratuity is not required but highly recommended."

She laughed. "Thank you, Michael. I do owe you."

"No problem," he said. "Take your pick. We'll just put it on your tab."

She laughed again and gave him a small wave before he headed out for rounds. She turned back to the scrubs and began to leaf through them.

"Ooh, salmon ones. I always wanted to wear those."

* * *

Meredith had a late night at the hospital with a patient and the next morning she went to take a nap between rounds. She opened the door and shut it quickly when she caught a flash of skin on one of the bunks.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked from behind her. Meredith turned around, nodding with a tight smile.

"Just some busy interns," Meredith said. "Don't they have work to do?"

"Probably," Derek said, putting his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head. "But if I remember correctly, we found time."

"Yes, but you were an attending at the time. More wiggle room."

"Are you saying I don't have a heavy work load?"

"I'm saying you were the one cornering me in those on-call rooms."

Derek laughed. "Okay, can't really argue that. But can you blame me with you in those scrubs?"

She gave him a look and said, "You find scrubs sexy?"

"When you're in them."

She smirked. "And here I was thinking it was just the nice light shade of blue."

They stopped at the next on-call room and he gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I could join you in here if you want."

She grinned. "I need sleep, Derek."

"I've been told I'm very soothing," he tried, laughing at the look she gave him.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you are. But what you have in mind right now is not even remotely close to soothing. Sleep. It is needed so that I don't kill people."

"Alright," he relented, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I'll see after your cat nap."

* * *

"Owen knows," Cristina said, walking into Burke's office. He looked up from the paperwork he was going over and said, "I know. He left about two minutes ago."

"I'm sorry," she said, shifting uncomfortably. "I should have spoken up when I first noticed. I should have…I should have done something."

"This isn't your fault," Burke said. He took of his glasses and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "This isn't anyone's fault but my own. I'm not the surgeon I was before. I'm not."

"You could try another surgery," Cristina suggested, stepping toward him. "Callie is one of the foremost surgeons in the country. If any could-"

"I'm not having any more surgeries," Burke interrupted. "What's the point? Another surgery and then another long recovery that lands me in the exact same place."

The thought of Burke not performing surgeries upset her more than she expected. Her chest tightened and her head throbbed. Preston Burke was a surgeon. More than anything, he was a talented and skilled surgeon and the thought of him not being that anymore…

'What will you do?" she asked.

He put his glasses back on, exhaling loudly. "I don't know. I could do research."

"Research," she said, the word sounding as preposterous when she said it as when he did. "You can't be serious."

"What are my other options?" he returned. "Continue practicing and kill someone?"

"You could fight," she urged him. "You could let Callie look at your hand and maybe you'd get another chance!"

"I appreciate your faith in me," he sad wearily, "but there comes a time when you have to realize that you're not the surgeon you were before. Whether that's from age or…" he trailed off, his jaw tightening, "…or getting shot, there comes a time when you need to accept it and reevaluate what you're doing. That time has come, Cristina. I tried to fight it. I tried to go on like nothing had changed, but what happened in that OR…it was the wake up call I needed."

"So, you're giving up?"

He held her gaze when he said, "No, I'm moving on."

* * *

"It's weird," April said, taking a bite of her salad. She reached up and readjusted her phone, tiling her head to the side to put it in place. Her and Jackson had a routine phone call during lunch, and she was telling him about her quick-change that morning.

"No one wears scrubs here," she continued. "Like, they do for surgeries, but then they change. How weird is that?"

"Very weird," Jackson said.

"And less comfortable. Believe me, you don't miss the drawstring waist until it's not longer an option."

Jackson laughed. "No big lunches for you then, huh?"

"Nope. Strictly salads lest I want a big ol' stomachache during rounds. Anyway, tell me the Seattle Grace gossip."

"There really isn't much."

"You're kidding, right?" April said. "It's Seattle Grace. There is always gossip."

"It's pretty calm around here," he said. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I can't believe there's no gossip," she said, frowning. "There's never anything here. This morning I spilled my coffee on my clothes and _that_ was the water cooler gossip."

"Was it actually done around a water cooler?" he teased.

April thought for a moment and then said, "Actually, yeah. We have one in the doctor's lounge. It's a real crowd favorite."

"Wow. I didn't know that was an actual thing anymore."

April laughed. "We're old school like that."

"Look, I need to head out for rounds. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "I probably won't be able to make it for dinner but perhaps some dessert?"

She said the last word lasciviously and he grinned. "I like the way you think, Kepner. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

Jackson hung up and slipped his phone into the pocket of his lab coat. He picked up his tray and headed toward the tray corral. Lexie caught him as he was depositing his tray on the moving conveyor belt and she whispered, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Lexie looked around quickly before saying, "Burke is out."

"What? What do you mean he's out?"

"I don't know all the details but something happened with one of his surgeries and now he's out."

Jackson stared at the moving belt in disbelief and murmured, "I guess I was wrong when I told April things were calm over here."

* * *

Owen at his desk looking through the old resumes he had collected when the search for a new head of cardio began. He put a few to the side and made a mental note to call them the next day. He came across Burke's resume and frowned, his eyes travelling over all the awards and accolades.

A few knocks sounded on his door followed by, "Chief Hunt?"

Owen looked up and was surprised to find the head of the legal department standing at his door. He picked up Burke's resume and folded it in half, slipping it into the garbage bin next to his desk.

"Lacey, what can I do for you?"

Lacey stepped in and closed the door behind her. She was holding a manila envelope and walked forward, placing it on his desk.

"We have a situation."'

Owen looked at her in confusion before flipping the manila folder open and reading the first few lines of the document. His mouth went dry as he read further, eyes brows furrowing.

"We already have the team working on it," Lacey said, voice measured. "You will have to talk to Dr. Grey, though."

Owen nodded. "I'll page her immediately."

"Good. We're going to need Terry Radivicho's chart and any other material relating to her treatment at Seattle Grace."

"I'll collect everything," Owen said.

"Hopefully we can get this dealt with swiftly," Lacey said, although her voice sounded anything but hopeful. "I will let you know when we are ready for the next phase."

"Alright, thanks Lacey."

"You're welcome."

Owen stared at the document for a few seconds, a throbbing pain just above his eyebrows developing. First Burke and now this – he should have never taken the position of Chief.

After taking a few moments to gather his thoughts he paged Meredith.

* * *

Meredith walked into Owen's office, wondering what she was being paged for. Maybe it was something to do with Cristina. Considering what she had heard about Burke leaving, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Dr. Grey," Owen said in greeting, tone overly formal.

"Chief," she answered in like, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay."

"Do you remember a patient Terry Radivicho?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes."

"Did you order a colonoscopy for Terry Radivicho?"

"Yes."

"Did you inform her that it was for the detection of colon cancer."

Meredith hesitated, her cheeks coloring. "No, I did not."

"Did Terry Radivicho not specifically tell you she did not want cancer testing-"

"She was being irrational," Meredith interrupted. "There was a history of-"

"Dr. Grey, answer my question," Owen said forcefully. "Because Terry Radivicho said you performed a colonoscopy without her full consent is suing both you and Seattle Grace Hospital."

Meredith's mouth dropped open as she processed what Owen said. She was silent for a long while before she finally said, "Yes. She did tell me she didn't want cancer testing."

Owen exhaled sharply, jaw tense.

"Her sister asked me to do it," Meredith said. "She said she was being irrational. She said-"

"I don't want to hear what she said," Owen said wearily. "I'm not who you should be telling this to, anyway."

Meredith swallowed hard. "I was only trying to help her. I was trying to save her life."

"Legal will want to meet with you as soon as possible."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I cannot believe this is thirty chapters! Hope you enjoy this! A familiar face makes an appearance :D**

Chapter Thirty

April rifled through Jackson's closet, a disgruntled noise leaving her mouth as she leafed through the few outfits she kept at his place. Hoping she had missed something, she went through them again but found no hidden gems.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked from the bed, stretching his arms behind him.

"I need to bring more clothes here," she said. "I've already worn all of these."

"Miss scrubs?" he joked.

"You have no idea," she returned without a trace of humor. As much as she had hated the shapeless scrubs at time, they did cut down on the morning prep time. She felt like it took her twice as long to get ready now that she had to actually put together an outfit and look presentable.

"Why can't you wear what you have here, again?"

"Because I've already worn all of these," she said. "And it's too early in my career there to start repeating outfits."

"I don't understand you," Jackson said, the smile evident in his voice. "You do realize that no one is paying attention to what you're wearing."

"I promise you that if I show up in one of these Michael will make a comment."

"Right," Jackson said, drawing out the word. "And you're still saying this guy isn't gay?"

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Jackson, come on."  
"Hey, you're the one saying he's going to be talking about your outfit!"

"Hey, maybe I can adapt some of your clothes," April said, feeling a spark of inspiration as she began to look through his shirts.

"No way," Jackson said. She could hear him getting out of the bed behind her and as she pulled out a v-neck striped tshirt his hand covered hers and took the hanger from her hand.

"You are not wearing my clothes," he said, giving her a look as he set it back. "Wear what you have here."  
"But-"

"I promise you any other choice would be better than dipping into my clothes."

"But-"

He reached over her and grabbed a red shift dress she had worn a few days back. "Wear this. It looks hot with your hair."

"I wore it two days ago."

"So? You're capable of washing a dress in two days. Wear this and stop being ridiculous."

She was going to argue further but she caught sight of the clock on his nightstand, eyes widening when she saw it was already 7:45.

"Shit," she breathed out, grabbing the dress from him. "I need to get going."

"Put on the dress and I'll make coffee for you."

She grinned, rising on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Have I mentioned that you're wonderful?"

"Yeah, you did," he said, arms snaking around her waist. His mouth dropped to her cheek and he murmured, "I believe you were saying it rather emphatically about twenty minutes ago."

She blushed, slapping his arm lightly. "Go make the coffee."

He laughed, kissing her quickly before making his way to the kitchen. She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled the dress on, twisting her arms awkwardly behind her as she struggled to zip the dress. Once the dress was zipped she slipped her feet into her pumps and moved to the bathroom for a quick make-up session. She finished by twisting her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck and then went into the kitchen. Jackson had a pot of coffee already started and she smelled a bagel toasting in the toaster.

"It's a run-and-eat morning, right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she said, walking around him to get a glass of water. "That's what you get for distracting me."

He grinned and returned, "The distraction was well worth it."

The bagel popped up out of the toaster and she grabbed it, dropping it on a napkin. As she filled a to-go cup with coffee Jackson smeared cream cheese on the bagel, putting just enough for her liking. Coffee filled, she turned around and took the bagel from him, reaching up for one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

Callie stood in the pit, sipping her coffee as she watched Alex watch Izzie. She knew it was sort of voyeuristic to stand there and watch Alex pine, but she couldn't look away. Awkward moments had always been her soft spot, and she found herself powerless to turn away from such a painfully awkward moment. It was clear that Alex wanted Izzie. Even someone who didn't know their history would be able to tell, and it amused her how he did nothing to hide it.

"What are you staring at?" Arizona asked, standing next to her.

"Alex," Callie said. "Look at him pining after Stevens. It would be pathetic if it weren't so damn cute."

"Do you know if they've started anything again?"  
Callie shook her head, taking another sip of coffee. "He hasn't manned up yet. Considering their history, you almost can't blame him. But then there's this."

Callie gestured toward him with her coffee and Arizona nodded, making a little noise of agreement. Izzie glanced toward Alex, a smile spreading on her mouth, and Alex reacted so violently that he knocked over a stack of charts next to him.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Callie said. "We need to help him."

She moved over to Alex and said, "Hey Alex."

"Oh, hi Torres," he said, voice strange. "Uh, do you need something?"

"I need you to stop being ridiculous and just go and ask Stevens out."

He snorted and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, yes you do," she held. "And don't even try to deny it, Karev. I saw your five minute stare there."

He shrugged, visibly uncomfortable at the topic. "Yeah, I was looking at her. So what?"

"You should ask her out."

"You don't ask out your ex-wife. It's weird."

"Yeah, well, it probably ups your chances of her saying yes. I mean, she practically agreed to spend eternity with you. Coffee's a cinch after that."

"Yeah, and then she _left _me. You're conveniently leaving that part out."

"You guys were different people then," Callie provided. "And whatever happened before, you're obviously still into each other."

"I'm done talking about this," Alex said, picking up his chart and walking past them. Callie shook her head and called after him, "That denial won't keep you warm at night!"

Beside her Arizona scrunched her nose. Callie glanced at her and asked, "Too much?"

"A little."

* * *

Cristina spotted Owen exiting his office and she quickened her pace to catch up with him as he turned to the right and began walking. He glanced to her once and then returned his gaze to the hallway, his jaw tightening.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" she asked irritably. "I'm your wife. You can't freeze me out."

"Cristina, I can't do this right now."

"You haven't talked to me in two days. This is getting ridiculous."

Owen shook his head, a tight smile flashing for just a moment, and Cristina knew she was not going to like what she was about to hear. "_This _is getting ridiculous? You know what I think is ridiculous? Letting a surgeon operate on someone when he is clearly not in the proper shape. Letting a surgeon operate on your _husband's mother _when-"

"I told you it was under control," Cristina returned vehemently. She was so sick of him throwing that at her face, like she had willingly thrown a shoddy surgeon into the OR with his mother. She had watched him and seen that he would be fine for the surgery. Besides, she was there to step in if anything happened.

"I was keeping an eye on it," she said.

"Oh, you were keeping an eye on it," Owen said. "Well, that makes it so much better."

"Look, I thought it was best to see how bad it was before I went to you."

Owen shook his head again. "That wasn't your call," he said forcefully. "You should have come to me the moment you noticed the tremor. That was the right thing – the professional thing – to do."

"It could have been nothing."

"And I would have seen that," Owen said. He pulled her to the side and repeated, "_I _would have seen that. I'm Chief, Cristina. It's my decisions that are put on the line, not yours. If his tremor killed someone, do you know who would have been pulled under the bus? Certainly Burke, but me, too. My ability to manage my staff would have been called into question – my ability to do this job."

Cristina hadn't thought of that. She had been so intent on what was happening with work that she hadn't taken a moment to think about how this could affect her husband. At the realization she felt her cheeks flush.

"I didn't think of that," she admitted. "I didn't…I'm sorry."

He nodded, exhaling loudly.

"I didn't mean to shut you out these past two days," he said after a moment. "It's just been hectic. I've been scrambling to find a new head of cardio, and now the legal stuff with Meredith."

"Then talk to me," she said earnestly, laying her hand on his arm. "Don't shut me out."

He laid his hand over hers and squeezed it once.

"Is she in real trouble?" Cristina asked.

Owen knew she was referring to Meredith and said, "I don't know yet. But maybe."

* * *

"You wore that two days ago," Michael said, falling into step besides April. "Let me guess, you were shacking with the boyfriend?"

April made a face and said, "I knew you'd say something."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a nice dress," Michael said.

"I need to get more clothes there," she said. "Or, you know, just sleep in my own apartment."

She tipped the coffee cup back, catching the last few drops. It seemed like the coffee always ended too soon.

"So, what's new with you?" April asked, changing the subject away from her dress. "I notice you're dressed a bit nicer than usual."

"Chief's orders," he said, pulling at the cuff of his dress shirt. "We have a visiting attending coming in today."

"Someone to potentially stay?"

He nodded. "Carter left so there's an opening."

"Do you know who it is?"

He shook his head. "No, but she's supposed to be a big deal or something."

"That should be interesting. You're going to have to tell me how she is."

"Probably awful," Michael said immediately. "You know, the big deals always are."

"That's not true," April said. "Dr. Shepard was a pretty big deal – I mean, top five of big deals – and he was great."

"Fair point," Michael said. "But in general, big deals suck. And I'm betting this one does, too."

"Well keep me posted," April said, stopping at the circulation desk to pick up her charts for the day. He gave her a little salute and then continued on his way down the hallway.

* * *

"I did the right thing," Meredith said, sitting with Derek in the cafeteria. "There was a history of cancer in the family. She had an irrational fear. I did the right thing."

"And that will come out in the deposition," Derek told her calmly. "Just tell them exactly what happened."

"They're going to twist my words."

"No, they won't."

"They're lawyers. It's what they do."

"Meredith," Derek said slowly, reaching forward and taking a hold of her hand. "You will be fine. You're right; you did nothing wrong. You saw a patient and made a judgment – a sound judgment. The hospital's lawyers will take care of this in no time."

"I just wish I could have one day in this hospital where something isn't happening to me," Meredith said, plucking a French fry from his plate. "Is that too much to ask?"

"For you, yes. I would say so."

She gave him a look and said, "It's not fair. If anyone else did this it would have gone just fine. But because it's me…"

"Okay, we both can agree you don't have the best luck."

"You can say that again."

"But that does not change the fact that you did nothing wrong," he held. "You did _nothing _wrong."

"You're right," Meredith said, nodding less in agreement and more to try to convince herself that what he was saying was true. "I just need to get through this." "Exactly, and then things will be back to normal – the good normal."

"I miss the good normal."

He squeezed her hand and murmured, "It'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Lexie sat in the examining room, Mark stretched out on the examining table while Lexie repeatedly told him to get off it before Arizona showed up.

"I forgot how uncomfortable these tables are," Mark said, wiggling a bit. "Seriously, you think they'd make them more comfortable for patients."

"Mark, would you sit up? You know, I'm the patient here."

Mark grinned wide, getting up from the table and coming to her side. He kissed her cheek and said, "Yes, you are."

"Can I sit on the table now?"

"It's all yours."

She gave him a quick peck and then sat on the table, her feet dangling just off the ground. She laid her hand on her rounded belly and asked, "What do you think it'll be?"

"A boy," Mark said decisively. "I figure, I've already made one girl so it's only natural that a boy would be next." Lexie gave him a look and he said, "What? It makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't. It actually makes zero sense. It makes the opposite of sense."

"What do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know actually," she said, thumb absentmindedly making sweeps across her belly. "I guess I haven't had any of those 'feelings' expectant mothers always say they get. I'm feeling-less." She glanced up suddenly, forehead creasing with worry. "I'm feeling-less! Is that a bad thing? I mean, I should be feeling things shouldn't I?"

"It's perfectly fine for you to be feeling-less," Mark said, moving to her side and slipping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, taking comfort in the familiar solidness of his body.

"A boy would be nice," she said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

She grinned, glancing up at him. "Yeah."

The door opened and Arizona walked in, grinning at the scene before her.

"Hey guys," she said, shutting the door behind her. Lexie's chart was in her hands and Mark asked, "How's her blood work looking?"

"Good," Arizona said with a nod, glancing down at the chart. "All the levels are where they're supposed to be. A little low on iron, but that's nothing a little supplement can't help."

"That's great," Lexie said.

"Alright, if you want to lay back we can start the ultrasound," Arizona said, stepping around them to the small table set with the equipment for the procedure. Lexie laid back and Mark moved to the side of the bed, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She smiled up at him, her stomach fluttering as Arizona pulled up her shirt and squeezed the cold gel on her belly. Arizona pressed the ultrasound sensor into the gel and then mad methodical sweeps across Lexie's stomach, the image broadcasting on the screen to her right.

"Ah, there it is," Arizona said, steadying the sensor. "There is your baby and there…"

"Is the heartbeat," Lexie finished, voice soft and reverent.

"It's a strong heartbeat," Arizona said, beginning to move the sensor again. "It's…" she trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, and that's when he heard it. Beating along that one heartbeat was another. It was fainter, but undoubtedly there.

"Is that…" Lexie said, half-sitting up as she stared at the monitor, not fully believing her ears until she saw it verified on the screen.

"Congratulations guys," Arizona said, grin wide. "It looks like you're having twins."

"Twins, we're…" Lexie trailed, off beginning to laugh. Mark squeezed her shoulder and she stopped laughing abruptly, eyes going wide as the reality hit her. "Twins, we're having twins. Mark!" She glanced up at him with worry. "Mark, we're having twins!"

He laughed. "Yeah, babe, I see that."

"But we're not ready," she said, panic creeping into her voice. "I'm-I'm not ready. I'm hardly ready for one baby and now two?"

"A lot of mothers feel this way," Arizona said soothingly, setting the sensor down. "It's very normal. But you two are ready. Believe me, I've seen a lot of couples come in and out here, and you guys can do this."

"I-I think I'm having a panic attack," Lexie said, her breathing shallow. "I've never had a panic attack before, but this sort of feels like one."

"Hey, Arizona, do you think we could have a minute?" Mark asked, glancing toward her.

"Sure, I'll go print the ultrasound for you."

"That would be great, thanks."

Arizona walked out and Mark crouched down in front of Lexie, taking a hold of her hands. Her gaze was everywhere but him, and he murmured, "Lex, look at me."

She forced her gaze to him and found her breathing settling a bit as his eyes met hers. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"You are strong. You are brilliant. You are beautiful. And you are going to make a fantastic mother."

"I don't know how to do this."

"You'll learn," he said, reaching up and laying a hand on her cheek. "And I'll be there with you for all of it."

"What if…" she trailed off, looking away.

"What if what, Lex?"

"Never mind."

"No, say it," he urged softly. "What is it, Lex?"

"What if I'm not good at it? At being a mom?"

He grinned slightly, standing up and enveloping her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head and murmured, "You are going to be a kick ass mom, Lex. I know it. I see how you take care of people. How much you care. You're going to be a natural."

There was a knock on the door and Mark looked down at Lexie to see if she was ready for them to have company again. She nodded and Mark called out, "Come in."

Arizona walked in, the ultrasound photos in her hand. She handed them over and pointed out each baby to Mark and Lexie.

"Those are ours, Lex," Mark said.

She grinned slightly, brushing her fingers over the photo. "Ours."

* * *

April left her patient's room and ran into one of the attendings that she had interviewed with. There was a tall woman beside her with red hair wound into a bun similar to hers. The woman was dressed smartly in a grey suit, an ivory satin shell peaking from beneath the suit jacket. There was something familiar about her, but April couldn't place how she knew her.

"Dr. Kepner," the attending said, smile in place. "You have impeccable timing."

"Well, that's good to hear," she said, glancing between the two women.

"I want to introduce you to our newest attending, Addison Montgomery."

The name jogged a memory and April's eyes went wide when she realized who she was standing in front of.

"Dr….Dr. Montgomery," she stammered, trying to get a hold of herself. She heard Chief Owen's voice in her head going, _Straighten up, Kepner_. "It's very nice to meet you."

Addison caught April's strange reaction to her and slow smile spread on her face as she said, "You're the one that came from Seattle Grace, aren't you?"

April's cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Then I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about," Addison said, her tone impossible to read. "Anyway, it was very nice meeting you, Dr. Kepner."

"You too, Dr. Montgomery."

The two women walked past her and April let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She turned around and paid them another glance.

"Jackson is not going to believe this," she murmured.

**A/N: I love me some Addison Montgomery. Let me know how you liked this!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is a mammoth of a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty One

Richard Weber stood in front of the surgery board, fingers working anxiously at his chin as he scanned the board. It was a quiet board and that was never good. If history had proven anything, it was that a quiet board meant trouble. It meant future brewing trouble that would throw the entire hospital into mayhem. Richard shook his head, clicking his tongue once.

"What is it?" Derek asked, stopping next to him and glancing at the board. When he saw it he went, "Ah, quiet board."

"Quiet board," Richard said. "It's a quiet board. And you know what that means."

"Come on, Richard, let's not get superstitious," Derek said, clapping his hand down briefly on the older man's shoulder.

"Do I need to remind you of the last time we had a quiet board, Sheperd?"

"That was a long time ago," Derek held. "We haven't had a real disaster in…" he trailed off, considering the point for a moment. "Would we count the Marburger outbreak as a disaster?"

"Would we-" he broke off, shaking his head. "Yes, Sheperd, we would call that a disaster."

Derek caught the tone of Richard's voice and laughed. "What? I wasn't sure!"

"Bailey did an emergency tracheotomy on one of our own. I'm pretty damn sure that would count as a disaster."

Derek nodded in agreement with Weber's reasoning and said, "Well, I didn't know. We tend to have a higher disaster-threshold than most."

Richard frowned and said, "You can say that again."

"Well, enjoy staring at your quiet board," Derek said, giving his arm a pat before heading off into the hospital. Richard spent one more moment at the board before heading off himself.

* * *

"So, have you met the new attending yet?" Michael asked April. They were standing at the circulation desk, each of them going through paperwork for the morning.

"Yeah, I did."

"I can't believe they hired her so fast. I told you – big deals."

"Yeah," she said off-handedly, flipping through the chart.

"So, what did you think?" Michael asked.

"About what?"  
"About the new attending? I thought she was a little arrogant, but not as bad as I thought she'd be. She's hot, too. Always a bonus."

April laughed, shaking her head. "I thought she was nice. I actually, um, sort of knew her already. Well, not _know _her. We'd never met. But she worked at Seattle Grace before I was there. I'd heard a lot about her."

"Like what?" Michael asked, interest peaked.

"Nothing much," April said, not wanting to be a gossip. Besides, the bits and pieces she had heard about Addison's past was not hers to tell. She barely knew the woman – who was she to spread stories?

"Okay, now I know you're holding out on me," Michael said. She ignored him, continuing to look through her paperwork. When he tried again and she continued to ignore him he reached over and snatched her paperwork.

"Hey! I'm not finished with that!" she said, trying to get the chart back from him. He twisted around, holding it out of her reach.

"Give me something juicy and then I'll give it back."

"You're a five year old," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I am. Now give me the dirt."

April sighed, leaning against the desk. "Fine, um, she wore a lot of salmon colored scrubs."

He gaped at her and mocked, "Wow, that was some juicy information."

"Ha ha."

"Come on, give me something real."

"Nope. That's all you're getting," April said. "Now hand over the chart."

"Fine," he relented, returning the chart to her. "I am, if anything, a man of my word."

* * *

Cristina searched for Meredith and found her in one of the boardrooms, poring over the chart from her troublesome cancer patient. Cristina closed the door behind her and sat down, dramatically dropping her chin on her hands as she said, "God, I'm bored."

"Huh?" Meredith said, glancing up from the chart.

"There's nothing happening. Absolutely nothing."

"Don't you have surgeries later?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, but they're just routine." She sat up and stretched, settling back in her seat with her arm slung over the back of the chair. "I need some excitement in my life!"

"Want some of mine?" Meredith asked sardonically. "I'd be happy to share this lawsuit."

Cristina snorted. "I think I'll pass. How's it going, anyway? Your deposition is tomorrow, right?"

Meredith nodded. "So, I'm brushing up on the case facts. Although I'm pretty sure at this point I could say them in my sleep."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Cristina said. "You just ended up with a whack job."

"Yeah, a whack job who decided to jeopardize my career."

"Well, what would you expect from a whack job? You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, I need to go. Owen's bringing in a new cardio guy he wants me to meet."

"Anyone we know?" Meredith asked.

Cristina shook her head. "No. It's some guy from Northwestern."

"Let me know how he is."

Cristina left the boardroom and made her way to Owen's office, winding her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck while she walked. She stopped outside of Owen's office and knocked twice. Usually she wouldn't knock, but she thought Owen would appreciate that if the guy was already in the office. Owen opened the door and she spotted a middle-aged man behind him, hair combed neatly and lab coat pressed. She wouldn't have been surprised to look down and see polished wing-tipped shoes.

"Dr. Yang, thank you for coming here," Owen said, stepping back. "I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Alan Rivers."

"It's very nice to meet you," Cristina said, reaching her hand forward. "I'm Cristina Yang."

"Dr. Hunt has been saying glowing things on your part," Dr. Rivers said, handshake as clean and structured as his hair and lab coat. "I hear you were chosen for the cardiothoracic surgery fellowship here?"

Cristina nodded. "Yes, sir, I accepted a few weeks back."

"You worked with Dr. Burke, right?" he asked.

Cristina exchanged a quick look with Owen and said, "Yes, I did."

"Remarkable surgeon," Dr. Rivers said. "I had the honor of working with him on a surgery a few years back."

"He is one of the best," Cristina said, thinking to herself that she wished that were still true.

"Yes," Owen echoed, his tone mirroring hers. "So, are you ready for a quick tour of the hospital?"

* * *

They got the call an hour after lunchtime. There was a four-car collision ten minutes from the hospital and the serious trauma cases were on their way to Seattle Grace. Richard Webber watched the hospital mobilize, an undercurrent of frenzy evident, and he murmured, "Quiet board."

Outside the hospital, Meredith, Bailey, and Jackson waited for the ambulances to arrive. It was cold for April but none of the doctors noticed as they waited in anticipation. This was what surgeons lived for, after all.

The first ambulance arrived and the doctors rushed forward, eyes hungrily searching the inside of the ambulance after the doors opened and the paramedics jumped out, gurney pulled behind them. The paramedics lifted the gurney up onto the rolling bed and spouted off the stats.

"We have a female, mid 20s, with possible internal injuries," the paramedic said. "She's unconscious with faint heart sounds."

"Bring her inside and page Weber," Bailey told Meredith, already looking toward the next patient.

Another woman was pulled out on a gurney, brace around her neck and femur bone sticking clear out of her leg.

"Torres is going to love this," Bailey murmured. Behind the patient a woman climbed out, blood staining her clothes. She didn't appear to be seriously injured, and held on to the other woman's hand as she cried, "She didn't mean to do it. She-she was fine. She was completely fine."

Bailey took a hold of the woman's arm and said, "Ma'am, we need you to calm down. Now, let us take her inside."

"She was fine," the woman repeated, following Jackson blindly as he brought the patient inside. "I don't know what happened. We were talking and then she just…she just started screaming. She wouldn't stop screaming."

"They were in the first car," the paramedic explained, closing the back door of the ambulance. Another already pulled up behind with more victims of the crash. "They went clean through the red light."

Bailey caught up with Jackson, who was doing a quick examination of the patient. She noticed something off about the woman's gaze and said, "Take her for a CT scan now, and page Dr. Sheperd."

* * *

Meredith headed in doors with the paramedics, the clang and clatter of the emergency room filling her ears. Weber was already on the floor and he came forward and said, "Talk to me, Grey."  
"Female in his mid-twenties with possible internal bleeding," Meredith said quickly.

"Alright, take her to radiology so we can see what we're dealing with. Keep me updated."

Meredith nodded, taking the bed and rolling it out toward radiology. Meanwhile, the remaining victims of the car pileup began to file in. Lexie took one of the men who seemed less injured.

"Aaahhh," a man said loudly, hissing as Lexie examined his leg.

"This looks like it's only fractured but I want to check with an x-ray," Lexie said.

"My-my girlfriend," he said, clenching his teeth at the pain radiating through his leg. "I need to see my girlfriend."

"Okay, we can have one of the nurses call her. I'll-"

"No," he said loudly, his hand closing on her arm as she turned. She looked back at him, startled. "She was with me. She was in the car. I-I need to see her."

"Okay," she said slowly, twisting from his grasp and laying her hand on his shoulder. "Let me get this x-ray done and then I will see if I can find your girlfriend."  
"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry I…I just…"

"It's okay," Lexie told him. "I've already been vomited on twice today. A little arm grab is nothing."

She helped him into a wheelchair and began wheeling him toward radiology. He was silent for a while and then said, "I was going to propose."

"You were?"

He winced as pain shot through his leg again. "This weekend. We were driving to this bed and breakfast that we went to last year for our one-year anniversary. She loved that place. Talked about it non-stop afterwards. So, I was going to take her there and propose. Get down on one knee and everything."

"You still will," Lexie told him. "You both will be fine and go to that bed and breakfast."

"What if she's…"

"What if she's not," Lexie said fervently. "Don't give up hope. Now, what is her name? I'll look for her when I drop you off at radiology."

"Rebecca Williams."

* * *

"This is not good," Weber said, looking at Rebecca Williams' x-rays. Meredith was similarly disheartened by the x-ray. It showed extensive internal damage that required immediate attention. "We need to get this woman into surgery now. Page Torres and Yang."

* * *

Izzie walked into the hospital, surprised by the amount of activity on the floor. A nurse rushed past her, and another a few minutes later. Interest piqued, Izzie went over to the circulation desk and asked what was going on.

"Big car pile-up," the nurse said. "The ER is crazy right now."

"Wow, um, thanks."

"No problem."

Izzie turned away from the desk and walked to the elevators, pressing the up button and then waiting for the elevator to come back down. She glanced back toward the ER and felt a pang of jealousy. She missed the hustle and bustle of the ER. The frenetic energy and never quiet knowing what to expect next had been invigorating. Sure, it had been terrifying too, but it was a rush like no other.

"Hey Iz."

She looked over to see Alex next to her and offered him a smile. "Hi Alex."

"You hear about the big car pile-up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just a bit ago."

"Crazy stuff, right?" he said. She nodded and they were quiet for a moment, watching the still-not-moving elevator doors. After a moment he asked, "Do you miss it, too?"

She let out a relieved breath and admitted, "You have no idea."

"That's twisted, right? To miss people being really seriously injured like that?"

"Very twisted," she agreed. "But it doesn't make me miss it any less."

"I mean, I like pedes. It's, you know, fulfilling and all that crap. But, the rush of the ER-"

"There's nothing like it," Izzie agreed. "Nothing in the world."

The doors opened and Alex gestured for her to walk in first. He followed behind her and both went to press their floors at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, you go," Izzie said, laughing awkwardly.

"No, you go."

"No, Alex, you go. Really."

He smiled a bit, reaching forward and pressing his floor number. He asked for hers and then he pressed that one, too.

* * *

"And this is the pediatrics wing," Owen said, continuing the tour of the hospital. "A few years ago Dr. Arizona Robbins came in as head of pediatrics. She's one of the best in the nation."

Dr. Rivers nodded. "Yes, I've heard of her. She did work in Africa, didn't she?"

"Yes, and that initiative has continued here."

"That's wonderful."

"Over here we have…"

He trailed off when he heard Cristina's pager go off. A moment later his did, too, and both of them glanced down at their waistbands while Dr. Rivers watched.

"Weber needs a consult," Cristina said.

"I have the same," Owen said. He put the beeper back in its holder and looked up at Dr. Rivers. "Well, Dr. Rivers, you're about to see Seattle Grace in action."

* * *

"You paged for a consult?" Derek asked, walking into the radiology.

"The patient is Heather Jacobs," Jackson said. "She was in the first car in the pile-up. The other person in her car said she was fine one moment and then was screaming the next. She passed out and went through a red light."

Derek stepped forward, quickly scanning the CT. He saw the damage immediately. The blown aneurysm with the tell-tale darkness of blood surrounding it.

"We need to get her into surgery now," Derek said. "Give her friend an update and then prep yourself for surgery." He stepped forward, looking at the scan closer. "This is a lot of damage. Let's hope we're not too late."

Jackson went out into the waiting room and found Heather Jacob's friend. She was still in her blood-stained clothes, gaze empty as she sat by herself. She looked up at him when he was at her side, face crumpling.

"She's dead, isn't she? Oh God, she's dead."

"No," he said immediately. "She's alive."

"She's okay then?"

He shook his head. "She had a brain aneurysm that blew. It's caused some bleeding in her brain, so we took her straight to surgery."

"Surgery?"

"We have our best neurosurgeon on the case," Jackson assured her. "I will be back after the surgery to give you another update."

"Okay," she said, nodding. He went to turn away and she asked, "How are the others?"

He turned back and said, "Um, a few are in surgery."

She glanced away, dragging the heel of her hand over her nose. "Will they make it?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"She didn't mean to go through the light," she said softly, voice shaking. "Heather's a good driver. She's one of those people who never goes over the speed limit or does a rolling stop. She's a good driver. She's…"

"No one's blaming her," Jackson said, sitting next to her. "Heather had an aneurysm that blew. There was no way she could have anticipated that."

"Were there signs before? Should there have been?"

Jackson shook his head. "No. Aneurysms have almost no symptoms. People usually don't know they have them until, well, until something like this happens."

She nodded, dragging her hand across her nose again. "Okay."

"I will be back here when we're done to give you an update," he said. "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay."

Jackson gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before standing and heading toward the OR.

* * *

Lexie's patient, whose name she found out was Brian Flynn, ended up only having a fractured leg and as one of the interns set him up in a cast she moved around the hospital trying to find his girlfriend. She scanned the entire ER and came up short. Determined, she moved on to the pit, peaking behind curtains.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Mark asked, watching her with a bemused smirk.

"Trying to find my patient's girlfriend. Hey, do you know if any of the car pile-up patients are still in surgery?"

"One that I know of," Mark said.

"Male or female?"

Mark thought about for a moment and he said, "Uh, I think female."

Lexie felt her stomach drop and she asked, "Do you remember the name?"

"No, I…" he trailed off when he saw the stricken look on her face. "Lexie, what's going on?"

"I need to find the OR," she said, pushing past him.

* * *

Over at the Seattle Women's Clinic, April was suspicious the moment that Addison Montgomery requested her to be on her service. Nothing in the act itself was really that questionable. Addison wanted an extra hand and as the newest addition to the staff she was shifted among services pretty regularly. Still, she felt there was an ulterior motive.

"So, Dr. Kepner, you're from Seattle Grace," Addison said, phrasing it as a statement and not a question. "How are things there?"

"Fine," April said carefully, not exactly sure what Addison was fishing for.

"You don't have to sound so guarded," Addison said, glancing at the monitor. "I'm not trying to sniff out information."

"I didn't think you were, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison was quiet for a stretch as she worked. Just when April was about to speak and break the silence, Addison asked, "So, what have you heard of me?"

"What? I haven't heard anything. Nothing."

"Now I know that can't be true. I saw your face when we were introduced."

April took a deep breath and admitted, "I've heard some things."

"Let me guess, you heard I'm Derek Sheperd's conniving ex-wife who carried on an affair with his best friend?"

April's cheeks flushed and she said, "Something like that." After a moment she added, "I also heard you're a very talented surgeon."

Addison laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that some talk of me not involving activity below my belt is left there."

"It's really not that bad," April said. "I only heard because of that one time you visited. When Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins got in the car accident."

"No one knows me here," Addison began, glancing at April. "It's a nice change from Seattle Grace and the clinic back in L.A. Everyone knew me there. They knew me and everything that comes with me. I was looking forward to a fresh start."

"I wasn't going to say anything," April said quickly. "Your past is, well, _your _past."

"Good," Addison said succinctly, reaching into the open incision and carefully pulling out the baby. The umbilical cord pulled at the baby's belly-button and Addison said, "Dr. Kepner, do you want to do the honors?"

April smiled slightly and picked up the scissors. She leaned forward and exchanged a look with Addison before clipping the cord.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Owen asked from the scrub room, prepping to enter the ER.

"Extensive internal damage, we have a lot of work ahead of us," Richard said, glancing up from the patient. He saw Dr. Rivers there and said, "Alan, what are you doing here?"

"Looking into your head of cardio position."

"Are you interested in lending a hand here? We could use as many hands as possible."

"No problem, Richard," Dr. Rivers said. He glanced over at Owen who looked surprised that the two men knew each other. He began to wash his hands and said, "Richard was leaving medical school right when I was entering. Looks like I'm going to be getting the full Seattle Grace tour today."

"Looks like you are," Owen said, beginning to scrub in beside him. They prepped quickly and went into the OR, taking their places around the operating table.

"We got the internal bleeding under control," Meredith said. "But the heart is severely damaged. We need to attend to that first and then Dr. Torres can work on the broken legs."

"Well, people, let's get going then," Dr. Rivers said.

Dr. Rivers and Cristina set to work, assessing how much damage was present before they began making repairs. Rivers felt the heart with his fingers, eyes trained ahead as he went purely by touch.

"You weren't lying when you said this heart was damaged," he muttered. "Dr. Yang, clamp please. We'll try to stitch up what we can and then assess from there."

"Yes, Dr. Rivers," Cristina said, holding out her hand for the nurse to hand her the clamp. They worked in near silence, Dr. Rivers making soft noises of approval at her stitch work.

"Beautiful work, Dr. Yang."

Just as he said that one of the stitches broke and blood gushed from the opening. Dr. Rivers swore aloud, diving his own hands into the open chest cavity as he plugged the hole with his finger.

"Clamp," he bit out, working quickly to stop the bleeding. Another stitch broke and he went, "Dammit!"

They tried for some time to fix the damage, always one step behind. None of the sutures would hold, and it became harder to work as the body cavity filled more with blood.

"Her pressure's dropping," Richard said, eyes on the monitor.

"There's too much bleeding," Dr. Rivers said through clenched teeth. "I can't see."

"Should we try-"

The patient flat-lined and Dr. Rivers' shoulder slumped.

"It's no use," Rivers said, drawing his hand out of the chest cavity and stepping back. "That heart is shot."

Cristina gaped at him. "We can try something else. We can shock it. Someone give me the paddles!"

"There isn't any more that we can do," Rivers held, voice laced with disappointment. "The damage is too extensive."

"But-"

"Dr. Rivers is right," Richard said. Cristina glanced at Owen, his eyes drawn above the surgical mask. He stepped back and pulled off the mask, calling the time of death.

* * *

Lexie sat in the observation deck, watching numbly as Dr. Weber pulled the sheet over the patient's head, the doctors shuffling unhappily back to the scrub room. She had checked the chart outside the OR and her stomach twisted when she read Rebecca Williams. It twisted even further now.

She heard the door open and Mark walked down to where she sat in the front row, settling next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" he asked.

"That woman was in a car with her boyfriend," Lexie said, her eyes trained on the sheet-covered body. "They were going to a bed and breakfast that they went to for their one year anniversary. Apparently she liked it a lot."

"Okay," Mark said slowly, not completely following where this story was going.

"Her boyfriend was going to propose. He was going to propose and now she's dead."

"Lex-"

"I told him they'd go to the bed and breakfast. He was worried and I told him that they would still go. I told him they'd be fine."

"Lexie, you had no way of knowing," Mark said, turning toward her and taking a hold of her hands. "You had no way of knowing this would happen. You couldn't have."

She looked away from him, fighting off tears. "God, I have to tell him now. I have to go and tell him that the girlfriend he was going to propose to – the one I said would be fine – is dead."

"Where is he?"

She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and said, "He's in the pit getting his leg set."

"I'll come with you," he said.

"What?"

"I'll come with you," he repeated. "I'll be with you the whole time."

Lexie shook her head. She shouldn't need someone to be with her to deliver bad news. This was her job. People died and she had to tell family members the news. She'd done it before.

"Hey, let me do this," he said. "Let me be there for you."

He was so earnest, sitting there in front of her and wanting to help. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Derek and Jackson stood behind Heather on the examining table, a light blue partition obscuring their view of her body beneath her chin. Derek had removed the small piece of skullcap where the aneurysm had blown, and he stared at the mess that was his to work through. He took a deep breath and glanced at Jackson and said, "Let's save some lives."

He began to work, setting on the delicate task of repairing the torn artery. Almost immediately the area flooded with blood and he said, "Suction."

Jackson moved the suction over and the area cleared. Derek nodded slightly, taking a moment before continuing. The aneurysm did some damage when it blew, and he assessed just how much there was to repair. After just a moment, he saw the answer to that was quite a lot.

"We're going to be here for a while," he murmured.

* * *

Lexie approached Brian, Mark just a step behind her. Brian looked up when he sensed her approaching and the hopeful look on his face broke her heart. She stopped short but then Mark laid his hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she could do it. Taking a deep breath she explained what happened – detailing what she had seen in the best manner that she could.

"But, you told me she'd be fine," he said, voice laced with disbelief. "You-you told me she would be fine."

"I know," she said softly. "But, the damage to her heart was extensive. It was too much to repair."

He was silent for a moment, processing the information, and then he began to sob, his body rocking forward and back as sobs racked his body. Lexie stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder as Mark had done for her a moment before.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Jackson left the OR exhausted but content. It had been a long six hours, but the patient was alive and stable. He walked into the waiting room and saw Heather's friend in the same spot, hunched in her chair. When he got closer he noticed she was sleeping, and gently touched her shoulder to rouse her.

"How-how is she?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"The surgery was a success," Jackson said, smiling at the relief that was evident on her face. Surgeons reveled in the cutting, but this – relaying good news – was a part of the job they didn't value enough.

"Thank you," she said, rising quickly from her chair and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you."

"You can see her if you want," Jackson told her. "She's not conscious yet, but-"

"Yes," she interrupted. "I want to see her!"

He laughed and said, "Alright, I'll take you to her room."

* * *

Lexie and Mark sat outside of the hospital, taking a moment to themselves from the discord and mayhem. Brian's brother had come to the hospital and taken him home. Before he left, though, Brian asked to see his girlfriend's body, and Lexie rolled him into the OR to see her one last time before he left. He cried at her side and Lexie's chest ached. When she saw Mark afterwards it ached even more, because he was there, and he was hers, and she never wanted it to be anything different.

"Today made me think a lot," she said, staring down at her hands. "My patient and what you said to me."

"I know it's difficult-"

"No, it's not that," she interrupted, turning her head toward him. "I thought about the two of them and how unpredictable life can be. He thought he was going to marry her, and now he's not. He will never be married to her. She will never be his wife, and they'll never go and do married things." She took a hold of his hand, grasping it tightly. "I don't want that. I don't want to miss our chance. I don't want to spend another day where I'm not…"

She trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Lexie, what are you saying?" he asked carefully.

She turned her gaze back to her lap and he took a hold of her chin, bringing her gaze back to his.

"I want to marry you," she said, forcing herself to hold his gaze even as every instinct told her to look away. She was afraid he'd say no – tell her it was too soon – but her fears were outweighed by the overwhelming need to show her just how much she meant what she was saying. "I want to be your wife and do all those stupid little married things with you. I want…I want you. Because I love you. I love you, and the thought of us not getting to do those things scares me. It terrifies me, and-"

He cut her off with a kiss, his arms snaking around her waist to hold her tightly. She kissed him back, taking comfort in the familiar feel of his mouth against hers. He pulled away after a moment, forehead resting against hers as he murmured, "If you want to do those things, then we'll do those things."

"Really?" she asked, heart slamming against her chest. She would have thought that him agreeing like that would calm her down, but it only served to excite her more.

He grinned, kissing her again. "Yeah."

"I want those things. I want them with you."

"Okay then." He pulled her in close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should get married."

**A/N: I'm obviously having a lot of Lexie/Mark feels lately. I've been re-watching S5, and just gggahhhhh. They are too cute. Anyhoo, next chapter will have more April/Jackson interaction. I got all case-happy and had to sacrifice some Japril lovin' for it. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! **


End file.
